Tales of Heroism
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a series of oneshot stories featuring different versions of Midoriya Izuku and his different paths to becoming a hero. Enjoy! (Cross-posted on Deviantart and Archive of Our Own)
1. Chapter 1-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the idea I have been thinking about for weeks.

 **Tale 1.1: Monstrous Hero Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A large humanoid creature which was surrounded by a flock of doves slumbered on the roof of a middle school. It possessed digitigrade feet with clawed toes, long arms with clawed fingers, a whip-like dextrous tail and a long thick neck which supported a bald humanoid head which had holes in place of human ears, a pair of slits in place of a human nose and a wide lipless mouth which resembled the mouth of a reptile. In the past, such a creature would be regarded as a monster even while dressed in a custom-made middle school uniform. However, in a world where quirks existed, the completely hairless creature was deemed as unusually inhuman in appearance instead. Yes, in spite of the obviously inhuman traits, the creature was actually a middle-school human boy named Midoriya Izuku.

Hearing the ringing of the school bell, one of Izuku's bright green eyes opened slightly. The doves which surrounded the boy were hardly disturbed by his awakening and merely moved away from him instead of flying away. They were already used to the presence of the boy who often fed them and spoke about his personal problems to them.

Yawning widely, which revealed an impressive set of pointed canines and even molars, Izuku rubbed his sleepy eyes and muttered to himself, "I really shouldn't have checked on the hero news until past midnight yesterday." In spite of his large and monstrously bestial appearance, Izuku was actually a highly intelligent and caring individual who was also a hopeless fan of heroes, especially the number one hero of the current age, All Might.

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

Stretching his body like a cat, Izuku then walked back to his classroom. Moving with an odd mix of bipedal and quadruped movements, Izuku moved like a prowling monster which was about three metres long from head to tail. As Izuku made his way to his classroom, many students stepped aside and watched him cautiously as he passed by. While everyone in school did not doubt the fact that Izuku was actually a kind human being with a quirk, they were still intimidated by his inhuman appearance, large size and predatory way of moving. That was not counting the near-constant conflict between him and a certain boy with spiky blond hair and sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki.

Hearing an explosion from his classroom, Izuku sighed irritably as he knew who caused it and grumbled, "What crawled up his butt and died this time?"

In a different universe, Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki were childhood friends who would eventually drift apart due to Katsuki bullying Izuku. As for this universe, Izuku only got to know Katsuki because their respective mothers were friends who placed them in the same kindergarten. Izuku never got along with Katsuki even though both boys shared the same love for heroes, especially All Might. It certainly did not help that Katsuki not only considered the idea of a "wimpy monster" like Izuku becoming a brave hero a laughable idea, he got the other children to agree with him. The fact that Izuku was smaller than most children his age at the time, had a tendency to walk on all fours and cried easily only made it easier for Katsuki to bully him and even get others to do the same. Due to the bullying, Izuku ended up spending most of his time alone either doing research on the abilities of different heroes or playing with animals. Although Katsuki's mother, Bakugou Mitsuki, tried to get Katsuki to stop, the boy never bothered to stop bullying Izuku.

When Katsuki's quirk[Explosion, manifested at the age of four years old, he became even more arrogant and abusive towards Izuku. Able to create explosions by igniting the nitro-glycerine in his own sweat, many people thought that Katsuki had a bright future as a hero just like All Might. For a time, his future as a hero who never loses seemed all but certain.

That was until the day Izuku developed his second quirk at the age of five years old, a quick known as [Biomorph]…

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--Start of flashback…--**

While there was no doubt that Katsuki enjoyed tormenting Izuku, the smaller boy quickly became exceedingly skilled in finding places to hide from him, the other children and even the teachers who were not particularly helpful towards Izuku. As such, it was not unusual for Katsuki to find someone else to torment especially after he had developed his explosive quirk.

The thing was, the five year old boy found no one to bully on that day so he was both bored and frustrated. Izuku had hidden himself again as usual, his "friends" were of no help in giving him ideas on how to spend his playtime and even the other kids whom he bullied were getting better at staying away from him. With no one to vent his aggression on, Katsuki decided to torment something else that time. And it just so happened that he found a seemingly perfect target. After all, who would complain about him driving away an ugly cat from the school grounds?

Grabbing a random rock, Katsuki threw it at the cat and used his quirk at the same time to make it fly at increased speed. He expected the stone to hit the cat when Izuku suddenly appeared and took the blow for the cat. The stone hit Izuku's right flank and the boy screamed in pain.

While the cat ran away in fright, Katsuki and his "friends" were shocked by what had happened. Young and unsympathetic as they were, they still understood the basic idea of getting into trouble for throwing a rock at another child, especially an explosive-propelled rock.

Being an aggressive boy who hated the very idea of losing, Katsuki angrily yelled at Izuku, "What the hell, Deku?! Why the hell did you get in the way?"

Izuku gritted his teeth and struggled to get back on his feet as tears welled up in his eyes. Glaring at Katsuki, Izuku responded between pained breaths, "H-heroes… are… s-supposed… to… protect… not hurt!"

Shocked that Izuku actually had the audacity to tell him how a hero should act, Katsuki angrily yelled, "And what the hell does a monstrous freak like you know about being a hero, Deku?!"

As stated before, Katsuki had not only bullied Izuku but also got other children to either do the same or ignore Izuku when he got bullied. In addition, Katsuki's cruel attitude towards others, including animals apparently, went against Izuku's own ideals of a hero as a person who protects the innocent. Granted, Izuku preferred to be by himself most of the time and was thus largely uninvolved with Katsuki's other victims but the cat which Katsuki tried to hurt was one of his animal companions and was a mother of five newly-born kittens. Izuku was therefore close to losing his temper when Katsuki callously added, "Or better yet, why don't just become a villain like the useless monster you really are!?"

What happened next was over within a moment as Izuku, in a moment of childish rage, suddenly transformed his arm into a bony gauntlet and punched Katsuki in the face. The punch was strong enough to knock Katsuki off his feet and knocked him out cold with a crushed bloodied nose and a broken baby tooth. After a stunned moment of silence, Izuku was horrified by what he had done while Katsuki's "friends" all fled in terror of the "monster" known as Deku…

 _"It is all too easy to judge another person based on appearance, quirk or personality. Even I am not incapable of committing that terrible misdeed."_

 **\--End of flashback…--**

Although Izuku was spared harsh punishment, he was even more ostracised than before as a result of attacking Katsuki. Strangely enough, Katsuki himself actually stopped bullying Izuku ever since that incident and did not even try to get revenge on him. Izuku could have asked Katsuki for the reason why he stopped antagonising him but his guilt combined with his belief that nothing good would come from trying to be friendly with Katsuki made Izuku reluctant to ever be anything more than a mere childhood acquaintance to him.

Due to feeling guilty of attacking another person, even someone as terrible as Katsuki, Izuku vowed to only use his quirk to help others. His quirk allowed him to alter the shape and properties of various body parts such as creating longer claws, creating a protective hardened shell and even change his arms into wings by altering and redistributing his own biomass at the cellular level. It also allowed Izuku to heal more quickly from injury and even regrow or reattach limbs. However, the quirk had limitations as it needed both biomass and energy for his body to transform and then maintain the transformation.

Not long after Izuku discovered his second quirk and made his decision to only use it to help others, he trained his biomorphic powers in secret away from prying eyes. As a result, almost no one knew the full extent of his powers other than his mother and a certain blond girl with yellow cat-like eyes named Midoriya Himiko.

Izuku suddenly realised one simple fact about Himiko whom he first met at the age of six years old, "Now that I think about it, Himi-chan still has that smell of human blood, even though it is entirely my own blood now." When Izuku first met Himiko, her full name was Toga Himiko and he was training his senses when he got a whiff of her bloody scent. This led to Izuku following Himiko's scent out of both curiosity and concern until he found her and realised that she was badly abused by her single mother. Not surprisingly, Izuku quickly contacted the authorities to stop the abuse which eventually led to having Himiko as his admittedly crazy stepsister.

Due to Himiko's abused early childhood and need for blood to use her own quirk[Transform, she developed an unhealthy attraction to human blood. Having witnessed her abusive family life first-hand, Izuku willingly offered his own blood to help her curb her literally bloodthirsty urges with his mother's reluctant permission. Thanks to his biomorphic quirk, Izuku was able to quickly regenerate his own blood so it was not much of a problem for him to use it as a means of slowly weaning her of her urges over the years. With that said, Izuku could not help but worry that Himiko's desire for his blood had been replaced with a desire for… other kinds of bodily fluids lately.

As Izuku got close enough to hear Katsuki's loud voice, he suppressed a groan after he heard Katsuki yell, "I'll fucking kill you, you psycho bitch!"

Slapping his hand onto his face, Izuku just could not understand why Himiko kept on antagonising Katsuki in spite of advising her to stop multiple times. While both Izuku and Himiko agreed that Katsuki was an abusive jerk even at the best of times, Izuku generally preferred leaving him alone unless he was attacking someone unprovoked, which was actually less common than what one would expect of someone with his personality, while Himiko preferred to provoke him into a rage. Her favoured method of provoking him was to obtain his blood so that she could transform into him to do something embarrassing, such as publically singing a sappy love song to his own mother who actually found the prank to be hilarious, or at least try to obtain his blood.

As intimidating as Izuku appeared, which was mainly caused by a terrifying phenomena called puberty, many people still felt sympathetic towards him for having to deal with an aggressive childhood acquaintance and a crazy stepsister on a daily basis. It was therefore not unusual for his peers, and even a few teachers, to offer him sympathetic looks as he dragged his feet back to his classroom to break up the latest fight between Katsuki and Himiko. Izuku's aggravated expression spoke volumes of the normally kind and helpful boy's reluctance to deal with the issue for the umpteenth time.

When Izuku peeked into the classroom, he sighed in exasperation as he saw Himiko giggling like a madwoman while skilfully dodging Katsuki's attempts to blow her to pieces with his explosive quirk. Normally, quirks were not supposed to be used in public but few dared to get on Katsuki's bad side and Himiko usually fought without using her quirk in order to obtain his blood.

Using his biomorphic quirk, which he could swear had improved significantly just to keep Katsuki and Himiko from actually killing each other, Izuku quickly stopped the two. His right arm gained tough leathery skin with a thick layer of fat to absorb the concussive force of Katsuki's explosive attacks while his dextrous tail elongated and quickly coiled around Himiko's waist to stop her acrobatic antics. Glaring irritably at the two, Izuku had to ask, "Alright, who started it this time?"

Still giggling as though she… no… as she was actually having fun, Himiko cheerfully answered, "I just wanted to take a few drops of Baka-gou's blood so that I can transform into him while dressed in a magical cat-girl dress and then take some pictures to upload to the internet!"

Both Katsuki and Izuku were horrified by the sheer audacity of Himiko's latest plan for a prank and Izuku felt a rare emotion of sympathy towards Katsuki. Sighing in exasperation, Izuku replied, "Himi-chan, that's just plain horrible, even for someone like Baka-gou."

Ignoring Katsuki's enraged protest at the blatant insult, Himiko giggled and said, "Hey, it's not like I won't explain that the pictures were me using his form. I may be a crazy bitch, but even I'm not that cruel."

"Even so, please don't do it. I already have enough bad memories of him and seeing him in a magical cat-girl dress will only give me even more bad memories," said Izuku who quietly added, "Just imagining it alone is already bad enough!"

Seeing Izuku's honestly pleading expression made Himiko pout petulantly as she reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I won't use Baka-gou's form while dressed in a magical cat-girl dress. I'll just use it while dressed in a magical princess dress."

Feeling as though a lead weight had landed onto his head, Izuku pleaded again, "Not that either, please!"

"Will a clown suit be okay then?" asked Himiko.

Izuku considered Himiko's latest suggestions for a moment before nodding his head in affirmative and saying, "That will be fine."

Suddenly, Izuku felt another explosion boing off on his still-transformed right arm before hearing Katsuki yell, "Are you two fuck-munchers done yet?! I'll blow you both up into fucking pieces if you plan to keep me from blowing her up!"

Glaring at Katsuki with a look which would have terrified most people, Izuku replied, "Considering that I have just convinced Himi-chan to spare you the humiliation of being "caught" dressed in a magical cat-girl dress, even if only to preserve my own sanity, I think you should stop yourself before I decide to let her do it anyway."

Well aware that Himiko would actually do what she had suggested initially, and that Izuku would allow let her do it if he felt irritated enough, Katsuki had no choice but to back down. Katsuki made no effort to hide his displeasure though as he cursed loudly while walking away from the "two biggest fucking pains in the ass" he had ever met.

 **\--Later that day…--**

Izuku and Himiko were walking back home together from their middle school school as usual when Himiko asked Izuku, "Say, Izu-kun, are you really going to apply to U.A.?"

Nodding in confirmation that he was indeed going to apply for U.A. high school, the most prestigious hero high school in Japan where All Might himself had graduated from, Izuku replied, "Being a hero has always been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. Even if my reasons for being a hero have changed over the years, it is still my number one dream." Indeed, Izuku's first desire was to be a cool hero who would save people and bring them hope with just a smile. That desire changed on the day he first discovered his quirked and became more refined after saving Himiko from her abusive family life. He currently wanted to be a hero to prove that people with monstrous quirks, villainous quirks or even without quirks can become heroes who are able to save others through effort, dedication and the will to protect the innocent.

Seeing that Izuku was adamant of applying into the school which had an infamously small rate of successful applications, Himiko said, "If that's the case, I'm going to apply too." Himiko then wore a cheeky grin as she added, "Someone has to keep an eye for you after all!"

Amused by her statement, Izuku replied, "So says the girl whom I had to save from Baka-gou for the umpteenth time."

Amused by Izuku's mock-deadpan response, Himiko replied, "The same girl who has the testicular fortitude to stand up to that jerk who dared to bully my cute little brother."

Impressed that Himiko actually understood the term, "testicular fortitude", Izuku replied, "I'm only a few months younger than you and I'm pretty sure I'm more than twice your size at this point."

Himiko playfully blew a raspberry at Izuku and argued, "You're still my younger brother and I still remember how much of a cry-baby you used to be."

Knowing full well that he was indeed quite a cry-baby back then, with tear ducts that would give his sweat glands a run or their money, Izuku could not deny her claim and blushed in embarrassment while Himiko giggled at him…

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

To say that Bakugou Katsuki hated the very idea of losing was like saying an obvious truth of the universe. Even before he gained his quirk, Katsuki refused to lose to anyone including boys even bigger than him. The fact that Katski would actually back down when facing Izuku and his apparently crazy stepsister was therefore a mystery to many of his peers including his newest group of "friends". Needless to say, Katsuki refused to tell anyone his reasons for backing down or even admit that he had basically lost to them on more than one occasion. In spite of Katsuki's "loses", no one doubted his potential as a hero as Izuku and Himiko were rarely apart and possessed their own combat skills which were nothing to sneeze at.

It was also a common truth that Katsuki did not have any real friends. Oh, he had his "friends" who were all too happy to support him in picking fights with other people as long as they were confident of winning. The thing was, Katsuki preferred picking fights with people who could actually fight back which also revealed just how cowardly his "friends" really were. For example, his "friends" refused to fight with Izuku simply because he looked intimidating due to his size and admittedly monstrous appearance. They even refused to fight with Himiko, a girl who did not have a combat-orientated quirk, simply because she was not afraid of fighting them with painful results. As strange and twisted as the idea was, both Izuku and Himiko were the closest people he had for real friends.

Still furious that he was forced to back down from a fight with Izuku and his sister again, Katsuki suddenly saw a cat crossing his path and paused as he recalled what happened not long after Izuku knocked him out…

 **\--Start of flashback…--**

Katsuki was not merely furious. He was explosively murderous with rage at the fact that Izuku, the "worthless cry-baby Deku", actually managed to knock him out with a single punch. Katsuki was so enraged that even his kindergarten teachers decided to stay away from him as he searched high and low for Izuku as soon as he returned to the kindergarten. By hook or by crook, Katsuki was going to have his revenge.

At least, that was the original plan. Izuku was even more withdrawn than before and everyone else in the kindergarten kept their distance from the boy ever since he attacked Katsuki. As a result, no one knew where Izuku went during unsupervised playtime. It certainly did not help that Izuku was probably using his newfound quirk to sneakily get away from public attention. Even so, Katsuki refused to give up.

While Katsuki was on a warpath, he saw a cat, the very same cat which Izuku actually protected with his own body before punching Katsuki in the face in retaliation. Katsuki was tempted to attack the cat out of spite when he noticed that it was carrying tiny kitten in its mouth. As cruel as he could be, Katsuki was not so heartless as to callously attack a kitten and its mother.

Although Katsuki had no intention of attacking the cat which was carrying its kitten, Katsuki decided to follow it as he felt it was his best chance to find Izuku and get his revenge. However, as soon as the cat noticed Katsuki, it quickly ran away, thus frustrating the short-tempered boy even further. Since he was unable to follow the cat to wherever it was going, he decided to go to where the cat had come from instead.

Two minutes and a couple of soft mews later, both Katsuki and Izuku wore shocked expressions as Katsuki stared at Izuku who was apparently taking care of three tiny kittens. As Katsuki stared at Izuku, he noticed a number of things around the tailed boy including an opened lunchbox, an emptied packet of milk and even a towel which the kitten were resting on. In hindsight, Katsuki should have realised that Izuku only attacked him in retaliation of attacking the cat but he was only five years old at the time.

As aggressive as Katsuki was, he was smart enough to realise that Izuku was taking care of the cat and its kittens. Forced to realise how much the cat and its kittens meant to Izuku and how wrong it would be to harm the said kittens or their mother, Katsuki was forced to do something he never thought he would ever do. He gave up his decision to have his revenge on Izuku.

As Izuku, who was very thankful that the mother cat had decided to move its kittens to a different place away from possible harm that day, warily watched Katsuki who turned around to leave, the bitterly angry blond boy swore that he would defeat him the next time they had a fight…

 **\--End of flashback…--**

Katsuki gritted his teeth in displeasure as he knew that he had yet to actually defeat Izuku in a proper fight. Granted, Izuku had his crazy stepsister, Himiko, but it was an undeniable fact that Izuku had only grown stronger over the years. The fact that Izuku could take his explosive attacks so calmly earlier that day proved Katsuki's suspicions of Izuku's actual fighting ability. Combined with Izuku's frighteningly detailed and accurate analytical abilities, which Katsuki found out through overhearing Izuku's unnerving mumblings about the quirks of other people, Izuku's abilities in combat were nothing to joke about. In addition, as much as Katsuki hated to admit it, Himiko was exceptionally talented in fighting in spite of fighting as though she was a quirkless individual. It would not be strange if Izuku and Himiko sparred at least once in a while.

In spite of the odds against him, Katsuki was determined to attend U.A. high school. He was quite certain that both Izuku and Himiko would join U.A. as well and were quite likely to enter the hero course. However, he would be damned before letting them steal his spot as the next number one hero without a fight.

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--Back to Izuku and Himiko…--**

Izuku was having dinner with both Himiko and Inko. Still and attractive woman in spite of being a slightly overweight mother of two teenage children, Inko smiled happily as she watched her two children enjoy their dinner. Oh, her life was pretty stressful at times due to worrying about her son and stepdaughter but she would not give up her two beloved children for anything else the world could offer.

Himiko, who was messily eating her dinner, was not really interested in becoming a hero. However, she was determined to help her beloved stepbrother to become a hero and was not at all against the idea of helping other people, especially children. It was the least she could do for the boy who basically saved her from her abusive single mother and gave her a new happier life. Also, she would be damned before letting some random girl take away her little brother's affections without getting her approval first.

Izuku, who was understandably eating enough food to feed three people his own age due to his large body size and quirk, was looking forward to the future. He knew that both he and his sister would face terrible challenges ahead, and not necessarily from villains either due to his appearance and her admittedly crazy personality. However, with his loving and supportive family, including his father who was still working overseas to support the rest of the family, Izuku was certain that he and Himiko will have a future as heroes…

 _"This is a story of how my sister and I, along with our classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

Author's Notes:

This is the first of a series of one shots featuring alternate versions of Izuku. I have plans for other versions of Izuku including the following:

1\. Furry Izuku: Izuku looks like a cute furry character such as Nanachi from Made in Abyss. Expect heroic cuteness!

2\. Symbiotic Izuku: Izuku is bonded with a symbiote-like female character. Yes, a female character.

3\. Noumu-ed Izuku: Izuku gets hit by an experimental noumu-fication drug (which is meant to be used as a weapon of terror) and becomes an intelligent hero-noumu.

4\. Multi-Quirk Izuku: Izuku actually has a quirk. It is just that its ability is to bring out the full potential of a quirk that is given to him, or quirks in the case of One For All. (Inspired by Quirks for Deku at/s/12031421/…)

Also, in case anyone is worried, this story will have a continuation, provided that I can get my lazy butt into writing.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	2. Chapter 2-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism** Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the idea I have been thinking about for weeks.

 **Tale 2.1: Fluffy Hero Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

An adorable humanoid furry creature which had a cat-like face with a rabbit-like nose, a pair of long rabbit-like ears, a dextrous otter-like tail, a pair of digitigrade legs with cat-like paws and a pair of dextrous paws with four digits for hands was walking back to his classroom. His small child-like body was covered in soft fluffy fur which was mainly green in colour with a patch of white fur on his chest and abdomen, curly dark-green hair on his head and three white cat-like whiskers on each cheek. As unusual as the cute creature was, he was actually a middle-school human boy with a quirk known as Midoriya Izuku. Not surprisingly, many people, especially girls and women, found him absolutely adorable.

As Izuku moved with a rabbit-like hop at each step, he suddenly heard an explosion from his classroom. Sighing at the sound of the explosion, thereby revealing small cat-like fangs, Izuku muttered, "What made Kacchan angry this time?"

In a different universe, Midoriya Izuku and a certain blond boy with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki were childhood friends who would eventually drift apart due to Katsuki bullying Izuku. As for this universe, Katsuki almost never bullied Izuku even though he still considered the furry boy to be beneath him in terms of being a hero who defeats villains. There were a few reasons such as Izuku wanting to be a hero who focuses on helping and rescuing people rather than fighting villains and Katsuki being smart enough to realise that harming Izuku was the same was signing his own death warrant.

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

Understandably, many people assumed that the relationship between Izuku and Katsuki was strained at best as Katsuki was still aggressively harsh and even cruel towards the other boy. However, Izuku knew better as he recalled what happened in the past…

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--Start of Flashback…--**

It was a few days after Katsuki attacked Izuku with his recently discovered quirk, **[Explosion]** , due to Izuku trying to stop Katsuki from bullying another boy. Almost everyone who found out about the attack treated Katsuki like a pariah for the rest of the day as everyone considered him no better than a villain for attacking someone was adorable and pure-hearted as Izuku. Katsuki was even suspended from kindergarten for the rest of the day due to outrage from the teachers themselves. To say that Katsuki took the backlash badly was putting it mildly as everyone initially thought that the prideful and aggressive boy was destined for greatness as a hero when his quirk manifested for the first time.

When Katsuki returned to the kindergarten, almost everyone ignored or kept away from him for the next few days. Not even Katsuki's "friends" wanted to have anything to do with him if only out of fear of being ostracized like him. Ironically enough, the only person who truly felt bad for Katsuki was Izuku. However, Izuku was not blind to the fact that Katsuki was probably furious at him for being the reason he was ostracised in the first place so Izuku did not dare to approach the boy who glared furiously at everyone, especially him after he returned to kindergarten.

It was a few days later after Katsuki returned to kindergarten when Izuku, who possessed heightened senses of smell, hearing, touch and night vision due to his quirk, **[Fluffy Beast]** , smelt tears and heard sniffling. Feeling concerned for whoever was crying, Izuku followed the scent and sounds to the source and was shocked to that it was Katsuki who was crying by himself. As prideful, aggressive and even cruel as Katsuki was, he was still a five-year-old boy who had just been ostracised by people who, not too long ago, adored him for his quirk and talent.

As stated before, Izuku truly felt bad for Katsuki and wanted to help him so Izuku instinctively went on all fours, moved towards Katsuki with cat-like silence and did something most people would consider reckless at best and suicidal at worst. He nuzzled against Katsuki's tear-stained cheek and purred like a pet kitten.

Katsuki was not paying attention to his surroundings so it was not surprising that he did not notice Izuku's stealthy approach and was understandably shocked by his attempt to comfort him as a result. Yelping in shock, Katsuki scooted away from Izuku and stared at the furry boy who gazed at him sympathetically. Katsuki's shocked expression changed into a hateful glare as he assumed that Izuku was only pitying him and growled, "What the hell do you want, Deku?"

Rather than answer Katsuki's question, Izuku tried to approach the boy again while still on all fours. In response, Katsuki jumped onto his feet and hissed, "What the fuck are you trying to do?!"

As much as Katsuki was tempted to attack Izuku, he was all too aware that attacking Izuku again would only make his own situation worse. Therefore, Katsuki was unable to use his usual aggressive methods to deal with the problem named Midoriya Izuku. Of course, Katsuki could choose to run away, but the prideful boy refused to run away from the incoming problem who seemed determined follow him. As a result, Katsuki stood like a petrified statue that was ready to explode at any moment when Izuku stood upright and did the last thing Katsuki expected. Izuku gave him a hug purred comfortingly.

While Katsuki was twitching with an overwhelming desire to actually do something about the situation he was getting into, preferably with explosive violence, Izuku softly said, "I'm sorry that you got into this situation because of me."

Shocked that the boy who should be delighted at his suffering was actually apologising in a way that was simply too sincere to be fake, Katsuki asked, "Why… Why are you helping me…?"

Tears welled in in Izuku's eyes as he simply replied, "A hero should help other people and… you looked like you needed help."

Unable to hold back his chaotic emotions, Katsuki openly cried that day.

 **\--End of Flashback…--**

Ever since the day Izuku comforted Katsuki, the aggressive blond boy decided to acknowledge Izuku as being good for at least something other than being a "living plush toy" or a "fluffy pet". Oh, Izuku knew that Katsuki was unfriendly and harsh even at the best of times but he was actually more willing to be considerate to Izuku's own feelings than most people would realise. After all, why would Katsuki take the trouble to point out that Izuku's nickname, "Deku" could either mean being useless or, if the nickname was based on the word, "dekiru", mean being capable of doing something? There was also the time when Izuku was being picked on by a different group of bullies whom Katsuki soon "murdered the shit out of". In addition, Izuku was the only person in the entire school who was not afraid of calling Katsuki by his cutesy nickname, "Kacchan", and could get away with it scot-free.

As Izuku entered the classroom, he could see that Katsuki had just beaten up a random delinquent. Recognising the other boy to be one of the few people who still mocked Katsuki for being "attached" to a "furball" like Izuku behind the blond boy's back, the furry boy could easily guess what had happened. Sighing in exasperation, Izuku wore an adorable look of disapproval and said, "Kacchan, you shouldn't be fighting while in school. What if a teacher catches you?"

Noticing Izuku's presence, Katsuku snorted derisively and said, "This fuckmuncher insulted me behind my back again even after I beat the shit out of him the last time he did it." Grabbing a handful of his victim's hair, Katsuki's snarling expression was positively vicious as he added, "And he thinks he has a better chance of getting into U.A. than the both of us."

U.A. high school was the most prestigious hero high school in Japan and was the place where the current No.1 hero and symbol of peace, All Might, had graduated from. Needless to say, many people want to apply for the school which naturally led to a very low rate of successful applications. Beings fans of heroes, especially All Might, both Izuku and Katsuki unsurprisingly applied to attend U.A. high school as well.

Knowing Katsuki's aggressively competitive nature and explosively brutal methods of winning, Izuku could only sigh in pity for the poor fool who thought that he could brag about having a better chance of becoming a hero than Katsuki and getting away with it. It was one thing to try to apply into U.A. high school with the hopes of becoming a beloved hero but thinking that Katsuki was inferior for any reason was a sure way of being attacked by him. If one did not have the ability to back up the claim, getting beaten up by Katsuki was all but certain. Thankfully, Katsuki mainly attacked people who actually insulted him instead of merely trying to compete with him, unless the competition involved a fight of some sort, so Katsuki was involved in less fights than what one would expect of someone with his personality.

In spite of knowing that the delinquent was basically asking for trouble from a stronger opponent, Izuku said, "Kacchan, recess is almost over and class will start soon. I don't think our teacher will ignore the fact that you have beaten him up, again."

Although Katsuki was tempted to beat up the delinquent a bit more, he was willing to acknowledge the fact that Izuku had a point. As such, he roughly shoved the delinquent aside and said, "If you want to talk shit about me, you should at least have the bloody balls to back up your claim, you fucking side-character." The delinquent glared at Katsuki with a mixture of hatred and fear before hastily leaving the classroom.

After the delinquent left, Katsuki picked up a book and tossed it to Izuku who caught it. Realizing that the book was one of his hero notebooks which he often used to record his observations of various heroes, including the recently debuted Mount Lady whose quirk was **[Gigantification]** , Izuku looked up to Katsuki who irritably muttered, "Next time, keep it at home or at least fucking bring it with you when you leave for recess. That fuck-muncher tried to destroy your notebook. Stupid piece of shit didn't even bother to look at your notes to find anything useful."

Thankful that his notebook was safe, Izuku hugged it tightly and wore a bright grateful smile as he spoke, "I will. Thank you, Kacchan!" It was a dangerously adorable smile capable of bringing even pro-heroes to their knees and made Izuku almost untouchable among the delinquents of the school as many of them were smart enough not to incur the wrath of every individual who loved cute things within the vicinity. Not even Katsuki was immune to Izuku's adorableness as he averted his eyes from the sight and huffed in irritation with a barely noticeable blush on his face. Had either Izuku or Katsuki been a girl, Katsuki was certain that he would have even less resistance to Izuku's "god-damned cuteness".

 **\--Later that day…--**

Izuku was waiting at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park when he saw a sickly skeletal man with blond hair and blue eyes approaching him. Recognising the man to be Yagi Toshinori, Izuku smiled and waved happily at the man who smiled and waved back at him. While there was no doubt that Izuku was a fan of All Might, he was actually aware of certain things about All Might which only a few other people knew such as the fact that the sickly skeletal man before him was All Might's true form. To be perfectly fair, losing a lung and a stomach due to a villain's attack would do that to most people even in a world where quirks existed.

As for how Izuku found out about the secret, his sensitive nose allowed him to smell blood thus leading him to meeting All Might when he was about seven years old. At the time, All Might was in his original form and was bleeding from the mouth so Izuku did not realise that he was actually meeting All Might for the first time. There was also the fact that the man initially introduced himself as Yagi Toshinori, All Might's secretary who was also a former hero who had to retire due to suffering from grievous injuries after a villain attacked him.

Greatly concerned for the sickly man who was obviously in ill-health, Izuku used one of the few abilities he possessed due to his quirk, the ability to promote healing by purring and channelling the resulting vibrations to the other person through his paw-like hands. Much like a cat, Izuku's purrs created vibrations which promoted healing and it actually made Toshinori feel slightly better.

Although Izuku had always been able to purr like a cat, vibrate his entire body to stay warm by shivering and even generate loud squeaks for echo-locating like a bat, he was only able to magnify and channel the resulting vibrations when he was about five years old. As a result, he could make objects vibrate within a certain range of frequencies and even create sonic attacks. However, overusing the ability to magnify and channel vibrations would tire him out and even cause physical damage in extreme cases such as damaged vocal cords, torn muscles, overheating and injured joints. Amusingly enough, Izuku's ability to magnify and channel the vibrations of his purring through his paw-like hands made him naturally talented as a massage therapist as his mother, Midoriya Inko, quickly found out.

The man appreciated Izuku's kind gesture and told him that he would make a great hero even if his fighting ability was somewhat limited. He also accepted Izuku's offer to continue giving him "Purring Therapy" to help improve his ailing health. Over the course of the next few years, Izuku eventually learnt that the man was All Might's true identity. Not surprisingly, he was initially shocked by the news. Nevertheless, he was able to quickly get over the shock and accepted the responsibility of keeping All Might's secrets safe while continuing the therapy. In return, All Might was willing to offer Izuku some tips on how to improve his physique so that he would be less vulnerable when forced to fight. One of the activities Izuku had to do was to clean up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park starting from the age of thirteen years old. Considering that the place used to be a junkyard due to rampant pollution, being able to clean it up at all was a no small feat even though it took Izuku almost two years of hard work to accomplish it. Thanks to the physical training, Izuku was surprisingly quick and strong for his size and his strengthened body improved his ability to use his vibration-based abilities.

"How is your body holding up, Yagi-san?" asked Izuku.

Yagi smiled and gestured reassuringly as he replied, "My body's holding up just fine, Midoriya-shounen." Initially, the blond man was rather careless when it came to taking care of his own health but Izuku was somehow able to convince him to take better care of himself. Most of the people who knew All Might's secret identity agreed that it had to do with Midoriya's cuteness and the "sheer devastating power" of his tearful expression whenever he was sad or upset. Yagi was quite certain that even villains who happen to like cute things would find it hard to say no to Izuku let alone be cruel towards him.

Looking at the presently-pristine beach, Yagi smiled and said, "It feels like it was just yesterday when you first started to clean up this place."

Equally happy and proud of his accomplishment, Izuku wistfully said, "I still remember how sore my body was after the first time I tried to clear the thrash away." His smile became sheepish as he added, "I had to purr for a whole hour just to bring down the pain of my aching muscles to manageable levels."

Yagi chuckled at Izuku's statement and said, "And let's not forget all the people who wanted to help you clean this place after seeing you try so hard to do just that by yourself."

Recalling how everyone who found out about him cleaning the beach, including a significant number of pro-heroes, wanted to help him, Izuku sighed and groaned, "Please don't remind me." As much as Izuku appreciated the sentiment, getting help would defeat the purpose of his training to improve his own physique. Izuku could still remember how the people who wanted him to clean the beach actually formed a fan club of all things. The only reason why he was not more well-known was because Yagi used his contacts from the hero industry to keep his growing fame under control. On a side note, Katsuki did know about Izuku's attempt to clean the beach but he quickly understood that Izuku wanted to do it on his own so that he could improve his physical body and be less of a burden if he had to fight. As such, Katsuki made no mention about it to anyone in school although he did criticise Izuku of overworking on a few occasions and increased his own physical training so that he would stay ahead of the furry boy. Katsuki was hardly the only one who thought that losing to Izuku in a serious fight would be embarrassing at best and downright humiliating at worst.

Chuckling at the memory, Yagi asked Izuku, "So, do you think you're ready to take on the entrance exam into U.A.?"

Izuku's expression was one of sheepish nervousness as he scratched the back of his head and admitted, "To be perfectly honest, I'm still a bit nervous. I know that I can fight a little bit but I'm not sure how well I can perform in an exam that focuses on combat."

Knowing that heroics did not focus on combat alone, and that the grading of the entrance exam secretly reflected that, Yagi smiled confidently and petted Izuku's head as he spoke, "Just do the best you can and I'm sure you will pass with flying colours. Besides, you still have ten more months to get yourself even more prepared."

Used to being petted, Izuku did not mind Yagi's reassuring gesture as he instinctively purred like a kitten in response to being scratched behind his ears. He could not really help it as he enjoyed the sensation and considered Yagi as his second father by that point in time.

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, I just do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--Ten Months Later…--**

It was the day of the entrance exams into U.A. High School and Izuku wished that his day could have started off with a lot less embarrassment than what was currently happening to him. His mother, who was still an attractive woman despite being the mother of an admittedly adorable teenage son, had decided to follow him to U.A. and was currently giving him a big hug while nuzzling into his soft fur. Not surprisingly, many passers-by found the scene both humorous and adorable. One of the passers-by happened to be Katsuki who rolled his eyes in relatively mild aggravation and continued on his way in spite of Izuku noticing him and wordlessly begging him for help.

Blushing furiously, Izuku tried to push himself away from his mother's surprisingly strong grip as he begged, "Mom, please let me go already. I'll be late for the entrance exam at this rate!" In truth, Izuku and his mother were still pretty early but he was quite desperate to escape from the embarrassing situation. Quite a few people, including a certain brown-haired girl with large brown eyes, blushes on her cheeks and little pads on each of her fingers, were already chuckling and giggling at the sight.

Giggling at her son's comically futile attempt to free himself, Izuku's mother, Midoriya Inko, gave him one last affectionate squeeze before finally letting him go. Gazing lovingly at her son who had grown up to be such a wonderful aspiring hero, Inko said, "Do your best, Izuku!"

Smiling at his mother, Izuku replied, "I will, mom!"

Turning around, Izuku strode through the seemingly hallowed entrance into U.A. High School with all the confidence and dignity he could muster. Given his physical appearance, he was unsurprisingly bad at making himself look like a dignified hero of legend. It should be noted that one of Izuku's more selfish reasons of becoming a hero was to prove to others that he could take care of himself and even be a respectable hero in spite of his adorable appearance.

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:** This ends my take on an alternate version of Midoriya Izuku as a cute fluffy character. I will be working on the other versions when I am free and motivated enough to get them done. On a few side notes:

1\. Yes, I made Katsuki more of a platonic tsundere character compared to canon. He is still an aggressive and rude person but he is less of an a-hole than canon.

2\. I know that it took Izuku ten months to clean up the beach in canon but since this version of Izuku is smaller and started earlier than canon, I felt that doing the work at a slower pace made sense. Can't have him risk getting injured or stressed out during his middle-school years after all.

I do have ideas on how to continue this version of Izuku's story and, rest assured, he will be popular with the ladies as a cute huggable character. Also, a certain grape-haired pervert will be crying tears of blood due to immense jealousy.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!

Edit Notes: I made a mistake at the last part due to copy and paste. It is already corrected. My bad.


	3. Chapter 3-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the idea I have been thinking about for weeks.

 **Tale 3.1: Symbiotic Hero Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face named Midoriya Izuku was walking back to his home with a dejected expression on his face. He had just been bullied by his former childhood friend, a boy with blond hair and sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki, again after Katsuki found out that he had applied to enter the hero course in U.A. High School, the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan. Considering that Izuku was one of the few unlucky people to lack a quirk in a world where almost everyone had quirks, especially heroes and villains, it was unfortunately expected that he would be mocked for it. In fact, Katsuki "suggested" a way for Izuku to get a quirk of his own by "taking a swan dive off a building and hope for a quirk in his next life". To make matters worse, Izuku, for all his determination of becoming a hero in spite of lacking a quirk, was honestly lacking in his ability to stand up for himself thus making him an easier target to bully and mock. The again, being ridiculed for being effectively "crippled" or "worthless" by his peers from the age of four would give anyone confidence and social skill issues.

As Izuku tried to get over Katsuki's latest act of cruelty, which he had already done countless times, he failed to notice a puddle of black tar-like goo with grey highlights and walked past it while walking under a bridge. He also failed to notice the puddle silently growing larger and forming tendrils which were obviously poised to grapple him. Inevitably, Izuku was seized by the mass of black good and was quickly engulfed by it before he could even cry for help…

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--A few minutes later…--**

All Might, the current number one hero and the symbol of peace, was chasing after a villain who had tried to escape by using the sewage system. Forced to follow the villain who had a sludge-like form which allowed him to "hijack" another person's body in addition to becoming effectively immune to most physical attacks, All Might was determined to find and stop the villain. The fact that the "hijacking" process would ultimately kill the host made the hero who had blond hair, blue eyes and an impressive muscular figure all the more determined to find the villain and stop him.

In a different universe, All Might would have located the villain who was trying to hide in the body of a quirkless boy named Midoriya Izuku and save him in time. However, that did not happen in this universe. Instead, when the hero came out of the sewage system to apprehend the villain, he was surprised to find a ball of tar-like slime which seemed to be pulsating like a giant heart. Quickly realising that the ball of tar-like slime was not the villain he was looking for, All Might hesitated. On one hand, there was no denying that the ball of black tar-like slime was distinctively different from the sludge-like villain he was chasing after. On the other hand, he had no idea what the ball of black slime was doing and it did not seem to respond his sudden appearance.

Facing a seemingly unresponsive unknown, All Might had a dilemma as he was unwilling to risk harming any innocents by taking the wrong action. The real question was, which action would be the correct one?

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Izuku knew that his life was full of suffering and disappointment. Being born quirkless and getting mocked because of it by everyone else, including a former best friend who had recently suggested committing suicide as a way of getting a quirk in the next life, would be unpleasant experience for anyone. Even so, Izuku knew that his life could have been a lot worse. After all, he still had his beloved mother, Midoriya Inko, who did her best to raise him by herself and his father, Midoriya Hisashi, did his best to support him and his mother even if it meant having to work overseas most of the time. Still, nothing prepared him getting engulfed by a blob of black tar-like slime or being suddenly filled with memories that he knew were not his own while being mentally trapped in a seemingly bottomless abyss. As stated before, both his parents loved him and they most certainly did not resemble the spiteful parents who apparently abandoned their seemingly quirkless child.

Although Izuku knew that the memories were not his own, he was still suffering both mentally and emotionally due to being forced to experience them. From what little he could understand from the memories, the tar-like slime used to be a gloomy-looking girl who was abandoned by her own blood-related parents at the age of five due to being deemed as quirkless. The fact that her parents were clearly abusive towards her, in the sense that they were essentially rich control freaks who wanted her to be "perfect" and could not stand her "pathetic mediocrity" and gloomy appearance, only made the resulting abandonment due to lacking a quirk all the more tragically predictable. Wanting to get rid of the "quirkless disappointment", her parents handed her over to the first group of people who were interested in having her, not caring whether the group was trustworthy or not. Izuku, who was already familiar with the pain of being judged for being quirkless and lacking talent, felt uncharacteristically furious towards her parents for what they had down to her and swore to expose their wrongdoing at the first chance he can get.

Needless to say, the rather shady group was not trustworthy and was in fact a front for a villainous organisation that ran illegal experiments on unlucky victims to create monsters that possessed multiple quirks known as **[Noumu]**. To Izuku's horror, the girl was selected to be one of the said victims and had multiple quirks forcefully implanted into her young body. However, unlike all the other noumu which were basically brain-dead humanoid monsters which could only obey commands like biological machines, the girl still had her mind and will but at the expense of having her body slowly disintegrate into a pile of slime with each new quirk added into her body. Izuku did not know if the different reaction was due to the girl lacking a quirk or if the girl actually had a quirk which protected her mind and will at the expense of having her body deteriorate in its place. Regardless, the process was horrifically painful as Izuku found out the hard way by experiencing her memories of it. The fact that the girl was somehow able to stay sane in spite of the horrible treatment she received from both her own parents and the villains was nothing short of a miracle. He also quickly realised that the noumu were being designed to terrorise the common people and to kill heroes, especially All Might who was both the current symbol of peace and his favourite hero.

After what seemed to be an eternity of agony and lonely despair, the girl was able to somehow free herself due to a sudden mutation of her multiple quirks which made her able to move about quickly and solidify her slimy body into hardened blades and spikes. Fleeing for her life, the girl did not dare to stop fleeing until she basically collapsed from exhaustion while hiding inside a sewer. Alone, starving and frightened, the girl was desperate for help and sought for the first person she saw who happened to be a certain green-haired boy with green eyes and freckles on his face known as Midoriya Izuku.

Suddenly, Izuku was blinded by a bright flash of light and then found himself standing in an empty white void. Looking about in confusion, Izuku noticed a small puddle of quivering black slime with grey highlights. Realizing who the slime really was, Izuku, cautiously approached her and asked, "Um… are you… Yuushuna Yuuyou?"

Upon hearing a name she had not heard for seemingly forever, the slime timidly peeked at Izuku with large watery grey eyes and asked, "A-are you… Midoriya Izuku?" She looked almost nothing like the pale girl she once was who had long black hair and grey eyes.

Nodding in affirmative, Izuku knelt down and tried to reach out for the slime who was originally named Yuushuna Yuuyou. Seeing the slime back away in fear, and far too concerned for her to care about the irony that a being with multiple potentially dangerous quirks was scared of a quirkless loser such as himself, Izuku implored, "Please, don't be scared. I'm… here."

Looking into his imploring eyes, and having seen his memories, the slime timidly approached Izuku until she was close enough for him to gently pick her up and hug her tenderly. It did not take long for the both of them to start crying…

 **\--Back to the real world…--**

While All Might was wondering what to do about the situation, the ball of tar-like slime suddenly started to melt away. Coming out of the ball of slime was a boy with green bushy hair who was apparently consoling someone who was sobbing and apologising to him. Upon closer inspection, All Might realised that the boy was consoling a football-sized ball of slime which had apparently engulfed him earlier. Seeing that the two had not noticed his presence and were clearly not villains, All Might decided to quietly back away from them and then assume his true form, a sickly skeletal man with sunken blue eyes. Unknown to the general public, All Might had suffered a grievous injury due to fighting against a terrible villain who took out one of his lungs and his stomach. As a result, his health declined and he was unable to maintain his muscular powered-up form for more than three hours a day. All Might, whose real name was Yagi Toshinori, had a feeling that he would need some time to get any answers from the two sobbing children.

After the green-haired boy and the slime finally calmed down, Toshinori approached them and calmly asked, "Excuse me, may I know what is going on?"

Startled, both Izuku and the slime quickly assumed a defensive stance, seemingly acting as one as the girl created tendrils of slime tipped with sharp spikes and blades while Izuku looked ready to run or fight at a moment's notice. Realizing that the two children did not trust him, Toshinori raised his hands to show that he was not a threat as he explained, "Wait, I'm not here to hurt either of you. I just saw you two coming out of that ball of slime crying your eyes out."

Sensing that the man was not lying, the slime which was riding on Izuku's left shoulder looked at Izuku with an apparently uncertain expression on her face. Izuku on the other hand was not fully convinced as he spoke, "A-as much as I would like to explain what had happened, I can't." His voice became firmer as he explained, "What happened between Yuu-chan and I is something I can only tell to a professional hero who is at least directly connected to All Might."

Surprised by the boy's statement, Toshinori was both concerned and relieved as he knew how to convince the boy to tell him whatever trouble he and the slime named "Yuu-chan" had experienced which warranted his ironically direct attention. Taking out his name card, Toshinori said, "Well, it just so happens that I am a retired hero who works as All Might's secretary." Showing the card to Izuku, the man introduced himself, "Yagi Toshinori, at your service."

Yuu-chan cautiously took the card from Toshinori's hand with a slimy tendril and passed it to Izuku whose expression changed into shock as he immediately recognised All Might's written signature on it. Realising that the man was indeed All Might's secretary, Izuku bowed as he spoke, "I-i-it's a pleasure to meet you, Yagi-san. S-sorry for doubting you!"

Well aware how most people would react to meeting All Might's "secretary", Toshinori waved his hand to reassure the boy and chuckled as he spoke, "That's quite alright. I don't show myself to the public much and I tend to prefer it that way." Toshinori's statement was technically correct as he hid his true form from the public as much as possible. His expression quickly became serious as he asked, "Now, about what you wanted say to someone who is directly connected to All Might…"

 **\--One explanation later…--**

Toshinori was close to showing his hero-form due to the sheer fury that he felt after hearing what had happened to the girl named Yuushuna Yuuyou and to the boy named Midoriya Izuku. Just thinking about how Yuuyou had suffered such mistreatment from villains and even her own abusive parents made him want to punch their faces. There was also the matter of Izuku's own situation as someone who was abused due to being quirkless and wanting to be a hero in spite of it. While Toshinori was willing to admit that quirkless people should not become heroes, at least not without having a whole lot of courage or fighting ability since they would be facing arguably superior quirked opponents, he was disgusted by the implied degree of bullying Izuku had experienced ever since the age of four years old. The fact that both children were quirkless, or at least suspected to be quirkless in the case of Yuuyou, only made Toshinori angrier as it made him remember his own past as a young man who wanted to become a symbol of peace. Even worse, the idea of forcefully inserting quirks into helpless victims to create mindless monsters was something a certain evil villain who was supposed to be dead would gladly do.

Noticing that Izuku and Yuuyou were both intimidated by his anger, Toshinori took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Sorry, I'm just very upset by the fact that you two suffered so much and we heroes did nothing to help either of you."

Still not used to being apologised to others, barring a few exceptions such as his own mother, Izuku was flustered as he replied, "T-that's alright, Yagi-san, you don't have to apologise for that!" His expression then changed into one of worry as he asked, "More importantly, what's going to happen to Yuu-chan, Yagi-san?"

Noticing Izuku and Yuuyou's worried expressions, Toshinori easily guessed what they were worried about as he replied, "Well, I certainly need to contact All Might and the other heroes and I'm quite certain that the police will be involved. There is also the matter of you and your mother's safety to consider, Midoriya-shounen. With that said, I think I can convince the heroes to let Yuuyou-shoujo to stay with you at least for the time being."

Hearing Toshinori's reply made both Izuku and Yuuyou feel relieved. Izuku turned his attention to Yuuyou and smiled as he spoke, "Thank goodness we don't have to be separated from each other, Yuu-chan." The slime-girl nodded in agreement with him.

Smiling at the strangely adorable sight, Toshinori suddenly felt like he had forgotten something important when everyone suddenly heard an explosion. Rushing out from under the bridge, Toshinori, Izuku and Yuuyou saw smoke rising into the sky. Suddenly remembering whom he was supposed to capture, Toshinori swore, "SHIT! I completely forgot!" He was so caught up with rushing to the source of the smoke, and hopefully finding the Sludge Villain, that he forgot who was standing beside him as he transformed into All Might and said, "I need to get back to stopping that villain before…!"

Realizing what he had just done, Toshinori turned to face a comically shocked pair named Izuku and Yuuyou and said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh, crap…"

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Bakugou Katsuki was not having a good time. Considering that he was basically drowning in disgusting living sludge which was able to make use of his quirk **[Explosion]** , to fight off the incoming heroes, it was rather understandable why he was not enjoying the experience at all.

As for the surrounding heroes, they were not able to get near to the Sludge Villain who had taken over Katsuki's body and was using his host's quirk to keep them away and cause a lot of collateral damage. None of them had a quirk which was suitable for the situation and they were all at a loss about what to do.

Just as all hope seemed lost, All Might suddenly appeared with a boy clinging onto his back. Katsuki's shock only grew when he realised that the boy riding on All Might's back was actually Midoriya Izuku whom Katsuki often mocked as a worthless "Deku" due to lacking a quirk or even the courage to stand up for himself. Even more shocking, Izuku was coated in some sort of black tar-like slime which grew black tendrils that wrapped around All Might's impressively muscular frame. On a minor side note, Izuku looked just as shocked as Katsuki was although it was hard to tell if it was because Izuku was shocked to see Katsuki in trouble or simply did not believe the fact that he was literally holding onto his long-time favourite hero, All Might.

Seeing the incoming hero, the Sludge Villain was confident that he could take out All Might who was charging towards him when some sort of black sticky webbing suddenly got onto one of his large yellow eyes. Blinded by the unexpected attack which came from the one of the tendrils of the black slime on Izuku's body, the villain was open to All Might's attack who punched with enough force to literally blow his body apart and free Katsuki in the process.

After the villain was defeated, the villain's still-living fragments were collected by the heroes to be sent to the police station. As for All Might himself, he quickly left the scene after briefly explaining that he was in the middle of sending some very important witnesses of a terrible crime to the nearest police station. All Might did not stay long enough to explain what he meant by "some very important witnesses" but Katsuki was certain that Izuku did not suddenly gain a quirk but instead met a quirked individual who, much like the Sludge Villain, could inhabit another person's body albeit in a more mutualistic manner. As aggressive and cruel as Katsuki was, he was no fool either and he knew that Izuku had gotten himself involved into something big to warrant All Might's direct intervention. The real question was, what exactly Izuku had gotten himself into.

As Katsuki half-listened to the praises of some heroes who were praising him for having such a powerful quirk, he could not help but wonder, "Why did All Might's smile falter after he found out about my name?"

 **\--A few days later…--**

Katsuki and his classmates were shocked to hear that Izuku would stop attending middle school and would instead be sent straight to U.A High School. Granted, Izuku and his mother were being sent to U.A High School mainly for protection due to Izuku being a key witness to the terrible deeds of a villain organisation. In fact, a group of heroes led by All Might himself had recently attacked one of the villain organisation's hidden labs which was attempting to create villains who possess multiple quirks. Considering that villains were not above using quirk-enhancing drugs to combat heroes, the idea of villains trying to obtain multiple quirks was certainly plausible if considerably more difficult to achieve.

Despite the reasoning, Katsuki was infuriated that Izuku had somehow gotten into U.A. High School before him. Even worse, the person who delivered the news, some scruffy underground hero named Eraser Head, stated that Izuku was already deemed as eligible for taking part in the entrance exams to get into the hero course of the high school. Consumed by anger, Katsuki suddenly got up and made small explosions in his hands as he yelled, "What the actual Fuck?! Why the fuck is that quirkless loser even allowed to go to U.A.?!"

Unimpressed by Katsuki's angry outburst, a hero with messy black hair and half-closed black eyes named Eraser Head said, "Didn't you pay attention to what I have just said?"

"I know that Deku is being sent there with his mom for witness protection, but why there? Why can't he be sent to some other place for witness protection and WHY is he even eligible for taking part in the entrance exams for the hero course when he does not have a fucking quirk!?"

Hearing Katsuki's response, Eraser Head sighed irritably and said, "To answer your first question, U.A. High School is one of the most secure places in Japan and, as you yourself have already said, Izuku and his mother will be staying there mainly for witness protection. As for why he is deemed as eligible for taking part in the entrance exam, Izuku has shown a surprising amount of potential to become a hero thanks to both his keen observational skills and compassionate nature which allowed him to bond with an escaped victim of the villain organisation who is also now a key witness." Eraser Head's black eyes started to glow an eerie-red colour as he coldly added, "And the last time I checked, one does NOT need a quirk to be smart or kind to others."

Everyone in the classroom, even Katsuki, flinched at Eraser Head's cold statement which left no room for argument. Katsuki also knew that U.A. High School did not have any official rules stating that quirkless individuals were not allowed to take part in the entrance exams for the hero course. Forced to accept the bitter truth, Katsuki sat down with a furious expression on his face.

After Katsuki sat down, Eraser Head's glare became even colder as he asked, "Now, allow me to ask you all this, what right do YOU lot have to be considered as potential heroes?"

Everyone in the classroom as caught off guard as nearly all of the students, especially Katsuki, wanted to be heroes after they graduate high school. Before any of them could answer, Eraser Head explained, "From I what have heard about Izuku, he had been bullied for most of his life after the age of four years old due to lacking a quirk and that a certain former childhood friend of his was the ringleader of the said bullying."

Hearing Eraser Head's statement made Katsuki's blood run cold as he realised that the hero had somehow found out about the bullying. Recalling All Might's faltered smile on the day he rescued him from the Sludge Villain, Katsuki simply stated, "Deku told All Might, didn't he?"

Seeing that Katsuki had realised the fact, Eraser Head nodded in confirmation and said, "To be more precise, Izuku told All Might about what had happened to the escaped witness of the organised crime and then told his own part of the story to explain how he was able to gain her trust even though she had no reason to trust anyone." Eraser Head glared at Katsuki as he added, "Which of course included a glossed-over story of his own suffering as a victim of discrimination due to being quirkless."

Upon realising that All Might himself was now aware of the bullying Izuku had experienced, everyone in the classroom, including the homeroom teacher and especially Katsuki, felt cold sweat running down their necks and spines. As uncaring as they were about the quirkless boy, they all knew that no hero would want to be associated with a known school bully and it was increasingly apparent that at least some of the heroes did not share their cruel opinion about quirkless individuals in general.

While Katsuki was partly furious that Izuku would actually "go so low" as to actually tell All Might about the bullying he had suffered just to gain his sympathy and possibly enter U.A. High School, he was mostly afraid that his own chances to enter the said high school may be crushed in the process. Even worse, Katsuki suddenly recalled his last words of "advise" to Izuku and his fear grew tenfold as he knew that letting the heroes know about it would completely ruin any chance of him ever becoming a hero.

Seeing the growing fear and panic in the eyes of the students and their homeroom teacher, Eraser Head coldly said, "To be perfectly honest, I am tempted personally lead a thorough investigation of the matter and make sure that anyone who bullied Midoriya Izuku or did nothing to help him in spite of knowing the bullying are either barred from the hero course of every school in Japan or have their teaching careers terminated permanently." Before everyone could panic or protest, Eraser Head added, "However, we have a far bigger issue to deal with since that villain organisation is still at large. So consider yourselves extremely lucky that my colleagues and I will be leaving this whole mess to the police and lawyers to handle by themselves." Left unsaid was that Izuku had actually pleaded to the heroes who found out about the bullying to give his former classmates and homeroom teacher a chance to turn over a new leaf before doing anything that would affect their futures. For a boy who was so determined to being Yuuyou's abusive parents to justice, he was honestly far too forgiving towards the people who had wronged him for his own good.

Seeing that everyone was quiet, most likely due to being too afraid to speak up, Eraser Head said, "Back the question about you lot having the right to become heroes, let me rephrase it for you. Forget about quirks, about talent or even becoming a hero. Instead, ask yourselves this, 'Who has the right to be called a good person? The powerful bully who torments those weaker than himself, the uncaring bystanders who do nothing to help the tormented or the weak victim who still has the compassion to help others?'"

When no one dared to answer the question, Eraser Head spoke as he started to leave the classroom, "I hope for your sakes that you all give that question some serious thought before you even try to pass the entrance exams of any hero course. We need heroes who care about helping others and are brave enough to do it regardless of the odds stacked against them, not bullies or bystanders who happen to be labelled as 'heroes'."

When Eraser Head left the classroom, no one dared to move or make a sound until homeroom was over…

 _"However, this begs the question of who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--About ten months later…--**

Katsuki glared at the entrance into U.A. High School as he angrily recalled what had happened over the past ten months. Soon after Eraser Head announced that Izuku would be staying at the high school for his own protection, a police investigation took place at his old middle school. Apparently, Izuku was not the only tormented victim at the school and the middle school was almost completely shut down as a result. Nearly all the teachers were replaced and a significant number of students were either expelled or had their misdeeds recorded on their student records. Katsuki was one of the students who had his misdeeds recorded on his student record and was dangerously close to getting expelled.

One of the few reasons why Katsuki was even allowed to attend the entrance exam into the hero course of U.A. High School was because of his exceptional abilities which only grew in response to his desperate efforts to be accepted. The other reason would be that the principal of the school, a quirked animal named Nedzu, was willing to give him a chance to prove that he could change for the better as not all heroes were necessarily heroic from the start. Left unsaid was that Nedzu's comment about not all heroes being necessarily heroic from the start made a certain "grape-haired" pervert sneeze while taking a peek under a woman's short skirt which inevitably led to him getting a kick in a face by her for his perverted act.

Thinking about his desperate efforts to be accepted into U.A. High School made Katsuki remember the bitter memories of how he was ostracised by everyone else in school ever since the police investigation took place. Being the ringleader of Izuku's bullying, it was all too easy to realise why he was singled out as target to everyone else's frustrations. Granted, no one dared to actually attack him directly due to both the presence of police officers during the first month of investigation and Katsuki's willingness to fight back but not all forms of bullying required direct confrontation.

Just thinking about the bitter memories made Katsuki's foul mood even worse as he swore to himself that he would find Izuku and somehow make him pay for the humiliation he had suffered over most of the previous year. While Katsuki knew that attacking Izuku directly without exceptionally good justification would get him expelled, no one said that he could not "beat the fucking shit out of him" during a combat lesson or competition. Katsuki failed to notice a certain grey-eyed boy with short slimy black tendrils for hair who was subtly spying on him while lying down on a tree branch as though he was taking a nap.

Looking away from the explosively aggressive blond boy, the grey-eyed boy who was actually Izuku in disguise sighed softly as he thought, "I should have known that it would take more than a police investigation to make him stop thinking that he is better than everyone else."

"I think he needs a punch in the face from Yagi-sensei to make him lose that huge stick in his butt," said a certain childish voice in his head named Yuuyou. Izuku still found it quite amazing how much the young slime-girl had changed over the past few months. Granted, finally having people whom she could trust and love allowed her personality and will to naturally flourish. There was also the fact that Yuuyou was symbiotically bonded to Izuku in both the physical sense and the mental sense thus allowing them to share their thoughts and emotions with each other.

Smiling ruefully, Izuku mentally replied, "I suppose that it's true, Yuu-chan."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, I just do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

Getting down from the tree, Izuku wore a bright smile as he mentally asked Yuuyou, "So, ready to be the youngest student in U.A.'s history, Yuu-Chan?"

"You bet I'm ready, Izu-niichan!"

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my classmates and "little sister", became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

This ends my take on an alternate version of Midoriya Izuku as a quirkless individual who is bonded to a symbiote-like OC character. I will be working on the other versions when I am free and motivated enough to get them done. On a few side notes:

1\. I recently had an idea of a version of Izuku who has a quirk but was functionally quirkless for most of his early life until he underwent a metamorphosis which caused his body (and possibly personality) to change drastically. As for when the metamorphosis happened, I planned it to be after Izuku's first encounter with All Might in an alternate universe where All Might did not drop the Sludge Villain by accident thus giving Izuku no reason to risk his life to save Katsuki. I also planned to have Izuku wander into Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to undergo his metamorphosis under a pile of junk. The interesting thing about this version of Izuku is that it opens up a variety of "options" for Izuku's future development through his metamorphosis, especially his personality. For example, I can leave his personality mostly unchanged (but with the very possible burden of managing his new body/quirk), make him a cynically bitter person who has no love for the current system of society (thereby making it possible for him to become a vigilante or even a villain) or even make him a mentally-regressed beast due to losing most of his memories (which I imagine are mostly bad or tainted by bad memories after he found out that he had no quirk). Heck, even a gender change is possible as certain animals do change gender as they age.

2\. I may start posting continuations of the previous stories soon so expect at least a few sequel-chapters.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	4. Chapter 4-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the idea I have been thinking about for weeks.

 **Tale 4.1: Metamorphic Hero Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face named Midoriya Izuku wandered about aimlessly in Musutafu, Japan with a depressed expression on his face. He was carrying his schoolbag on his back while he held a partially-burnt notebook in his hands.

Being one of the few unlucky people to be born without a quirk, Izuku had been bullied by his peers since the age of four. The fact that he wanted to be a hero just like his idol, All Might, in spite of lacking a quirk only made the bullying worse as his former childhood friend, a blond boy with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki, became his chief tormentor for most of his life. In fact, earlier that day, Katsuki "suggested" a way for Izuku to get a quirk of his own by "taking a swan dive off a building and hope for a quirk in his next life".

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

While the bullying was certainly horrible, it was not enough to break Izuku's heart completely. No, it was meeting his idol, All Might himself, which finally broke what was left of his already-beaten-down heart. Much like everyone else in Izuku's life, All Might felt that the boy should not be a hero. Granted, All Might told Izuku to give up his dream of becoming a hero not because he felt Izuku was a weakling underserving of recognition or sympathy but because he believed that Izuku should not put himself in harm's way due to lacking a quirk which would allow him to defend himself from villains. He even suggested an alternative path for Izuku to take to help people, something that none of the bullies who had tormented him or even his apathetic teachers in school had ever bothered to do. There was also the fact that All Might, the current number one hero and symbol of peace, actually had a grievous injury due to fighting against a terrible villain who took out one of his lungs and his stomach thus causing his body to gradually waste away until his true form was that of a skeletal blond man with sunken blue eyes who often bled from the mouth. Faced with the harsh reality of heroes getting hurt and that not even the greatest hero of the current age believed that he had what it took to be a hero, the admittedly meek boy felt lost as he wondered what he should do with his life.

In a different universe, Izuku would eventually prove his worth as a hero to All Might. However, that did not happen in this universe. Instead, Izuku continued to wander aimlessly in Musutafu until he eventually reached Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The beach used to be a popular beach until thrash started collecting onto the beach and people started to leave their own thrash there until it ultimately became a junkyard. Looking at the junkyard, Izuku laughed a sorrowfully hollow laugh as he though, "A junkyard of unwanted things, just the place for me to end up in."

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he recalled all of his memories from his happy early childhood to the crushing revelation that he was born quirkless and all of the suffering he had endured because of it ever since. Falling onto his knees, Izuku cried and laughed at the same time as he was forced to finally accept one tragic fact. No matter how much he hoped for it to be true and how desperately he clung onto it, his dream of becoming a hero who can bring hope to others with just a smile would never become a reality.

Suddenly feeling an instinctive desire to hide away from the rest of the world, Izuku discarded his school bag and partially-burnt notebook. He then crawled into a huge pile of junk, seeking to reach its depths to "disappear". Being small for his age, Izuku had little trouble finding a place where he could simply lie down and rest to forget his terrible joke of a life.

As emotionally hurt and depressed as he was, Izuku failed to notice his body secreting a blood-red fluid which soon enveloped his entire body. His last thought before his mind drifted into unconsciousness was, "I guess I'm just not cut out to be a hero, or anyone worth caring for that matter…"

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--The next day…--**

Bakugou Katsuki wore a shocked expression as a detective named Tsukauchi Naomasa came into his class to declare that Midoriya Izuku was missing. Not only that, a police investigation would take place at the middle school to find any clues that would help them to find Izuku. Annoyed by the fact that he would have to put up with a police investigation to find a quirkless loser such as Izuku of all people, Katsuki knew that his day was going to suck.

Just as Naomasa was about to start interviewing Katsuki and his classmates, he suddenly received as call and replied, "Hello, this is Detective Tsukauchi." His expression became one of shock as he spoke aloud, "Wait, what do you mean by, 'what he had left behind'?" A minute of silence later, Naomasa nodded in understanding and said, "Alright, send me pictures of the scene and let me know if you find any trails leaving it."

As annoyed as Katsuki was, he knew better than to voice his displeasure or to tell the detective to hurry up with the pointless interviews. What he did not expect as Naomasa looking at him and his classmates with a grim expression as he asked, "How many of you here know the process of metamorphosis?"

Surprised, many of the students looked at one another with uncertain expressions on their faces before one student tentatively asked, "You mean like how a caterpillar changes into a butterfly?"

Nodding in affirmative, Naomasa said, "It seems that my colleagues had found Midoriya Izuku or, rather, the chrysalis he had left behind under one of the piles of junk at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

Since everyone in the entire middle school knew that Izuku was quirkless, it was unsurprisingly shocking for them to realise that Izuku created a chrysalis which implied that he actually had a quirk. Much more infuriated by the mere fact that Izuku had a quirk than he should have been, Katsuki stood up and yelled, "That's bullshit! There's no way that quirkless loser would have a quirk!"

Making a mental note to thoroughly interrogate the "explosive" teen boy for answers, Naomasa simply asked, "Have any of you ever heard the term, 'functionally quirkless'?"

Not expecting the man's response, Katsuki faltered before he replied, "Yeah, it means a person has a quirk but it's too weak or useless to be useful for anything."

Naomasa's eyes narrowed in response to hearing Katsuki's answer as he spoke, "Not quite. A person can have a very powerful quirk but if the quirk requires a condition to be of any use, he would be basically quirkless unless that condition is fulfilled. For example, a person who has a quirk that allows him to copy the quirks of other people would be basically quirkless unless he copies a quirk, correct? That is not even counting the fact that quirks can be lost due to crippling injuries such as losing a limb."

As aggressive, cruel and hot-headed as Katsuki was, he was smart enough to realise that Naomasa was not pleased by his choice of words in his answer. As such, he chose to keep quiet about Naomasa's obvious rhetorical question and sit down.

Seeing that Katsuki had settled down somewhat, Naomasa continued to explain, "The same thing can be said about Midoriya Izuku who, as I am sure you all know, is officially registered as quirkless and even has the toe-joint scan to prove it. However, if recent revelations if anything to go by, it may be that Izuku actually has a quirk but his quirk could only physically manifest at a certain age which is much later than the typical age of four to five years old."

One student raised his hand and asked, "How can you be sure that the chrysalis was made by Izuku? For all we know, it could have been someone else who made it."

"A good point, if it wasn't for the fact that Hound Dog had already smelled the chrysalis and verified that it had Midoriya Izuku's scent all over it, including the inside. There is also the fact that the police had found his bag and a partially-burnt notebook which had his name on it outside the piles of junk."

Those who knew the hero, Hound Dog, knew that he had a heightened sense of smell due to his quirk, **[Dog]**. Therefore, almost all of them had no reason to further question Naomasa's statement that Izuku had somehow underwent a metamorphosis not unlike a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. The one exception was Katsuki who stilled refused to believe that Izuku actually had a quirk even if it was an unusual one which only visibly manifested at the age of fourteen.

As Katsuki swore to find Izuku and "put him in his place", he failed to realise that Naomasa, whose quirk was **[Human Lie Detector]** , was going to force him into admitting the truth of just how badly he had bullied Izuku.

 **\--Later that night…--**

A young woman was cornered by a trio of villains who wanted to rob, violate and kill her, and not necessarily in that order either. Her eyes were wide in fear as she begged, "P-please, just let me go!"

Sneering at the frightened woman, one of the three villains who had blades in place of fingernails and a bald head mockingly said, "And deprive ourselves of some fun? I don't think so!"

Another villain who had tentacles growing from his stomach added, "And who knows, you might just enjoy it yourself!"

The third villain who had an unnaturally wide and demented grin, pale skin and black hair was about to make his own statement when he suddenly felt cold and asked, "Hey, is it just me or is it getting colder in here?"

Having felt the sudden chill as well, the other two villains and even their victim paused for a moment when they all heard a soft sound. They soon realised it was the sound of heavy footsteps as a mysterious grey fog started to envelop them.

The three villains quickly lost their cocky confidence as the fog grew thicker and the sound of footsteps drew closer. Hiding their growing fear behind vicious bluster, the villain with blades in place of fingernails shouted, "S-show yourself!"

Suddenly, a large muscular arm appeared from the fog and grabbed the villain with tentacles on his stomach by his tentacles. The villain barely had time to yell in surprise and panic before he was quickly dragged into the fog. A moment later, his bloodcurdling screams could be heard over the sounds of tearing flesh. The two remaining villains could have sworn they saw the shadowed image of a huge man with a physical build not unlike that of All Might and glowing blood-red eyes literally tearing the tentacles, and possibly even guts, off their companion's stomach.

Consumed with fear, the two villains were about the escape when the assailant turned his attention towards them, his blood-red eyes glowing like a flame which left crimson wisps in its wake. Letting go of the mutilated villain, he started to move towards them with slow menacing steps.

Suddenly remembering the woman they were about to violate, the villain with blades for fingernails quickly seized the woman who was too terrified to move and shouted, "Take another fucking step and I'll slit her throat!" Placing the blades on the fingers of his right arm on her neck for emphasis, the villain continue to threaten the red-eyed assailant, "Now, back the fuck away!"

After a tense moment of silence, the assailant slowly backed away into the fog from which he came from. Seeing the huge man disappear into the fog, the villain with blades for fingernails almost felt relieved when a familiar-looking muscular arm suddenly appeared from behind him and grabbed his right arm with lightning-fast speed. Shocked, the villain was unable to do anything as the arm suddenly yanked his hand away from the woman's neck and broke it.

Howling in pain, the villain was quickly dragged into the fog by his assailant and soon started screaming as the assailant, who was apparently the same man who tore the other villain's tentacles off, broke his other hand and then started to brutally tear off the fingernail-like blades on his fingers with almost clinical meticulousness.

Too terrified to even flee, the remaining villain and the woman dared not move as the assailant tore off each fingernail-like blade. By the time the assailant was done, the third villain was on his backside and wetted his pants in pure primal fear of what kind of torment he would do to him. Tears streamed down the third villain's face as the assailant finally stepped out of the fog, showing a huge muscular man with a bone-white mask seemingly fused to his face, short green hair and wearing only a large pair of tattered blue jeans, a black leather belt and a large pair of brown leather boots. The mask hid the man's face, showing only his sunken eyes and a pair of oval fleshy vents in place of cheeks which was producing fog which each exhalation.

The villain tried to point his box cutter knife at the masked man in a feeble attempt to fight him off but his sweaty trembling fingers made him lose grip of the knife. Backing away from the man who seemed to be taking his time to approach him, the villain finally asked, "W-who or what the hell are you?"

Pausing a moment to ponder over the question, the masked man then answered with a deep voice, "I… do not… remember. I… remember… that I… am no hero. That I… am unwanted." The assailant's eyes narrowed as he added, "I… also remember… that I … want to stop… people like you… from hurting… anyone… ever again."

Hearing the masked man's reply, the villain lost all hope of escape or mercy as the he grabbed him by the head and ominously asked, "So, what is… your quirk?"

 **\--The next day…--**

Detective Naomasa was rubbing his forehead in frustration as he thought over what he had found out over the previous day and earlier in the morning. He knew that being quirkless would make one a victim of bullying but the sheer amount of bullying that Midoriya Izuku had suffered by the hands of his own former childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki, and the downright ridiculous reasoning which Katsuki used to justify his actions were simply atrocious. The fact that Katsuki wanted to be a hero in spite of being simply remorseless over his past misdeeds towards Izuku made Naomasa wonder if the blond bully even knew what being a hero really meant. He therefore felt justified in making sure that Katsuki's misdeeds were clearly printed out on his student record and sending a report of what Katsuki had done to Izuku to the principal of U.A. High School, Nedzu. If Katsuki did not care about how much Izuku had suffered because of him, then the blond boy had no right for sympathy or care if the truth of his misdeeds end up ruining his own future.

Naomasa looked heavenward and sighed as the revelation of Izuku's difficult childhood also meant that All Might's admittedly harsh but ultimately well-meaning rejection of the boy's hopes and dreams were even harsher towards the boy than initially thought, a fact which All Might felt extremely guilty about. It was honestly a small miracle that Izuku's own mother, a short and overweight woman named Midoriya Inko, was even willing to forgive All Might and simply wanted him to bring her missing son back.

Speaking about Izuku, he had just received word that a trio of infamous serial rapists and murderers were found horribly mutilated by a mysterious assailant. From what the traumatised but otherwise unharmed woman had told the police, the mysterious assailant was a huge man with a mask seemingly fused to his face, blood-red eyes that glowed like hellfire and, of all things, short green hair which somehow had the same shade of green as Izuku's own hair. Even worse, the woman's claims implied that the masked man was suffering from an amnesia of some sort as he claimed to not remember anything other than the fact that he was not a hero, was not wanted by others and had a desire to stop villains from hurting others which apparently meant trying to make them functionally quirkless via extreme physical mutilation. Considering that the masked man made his appearance on the very same day the police and heroes discovered the empty cocoon which had Izuku's scent all over it, never mind the downright obvious possibility of acquiring amnesia through suppressing painful memories, the possible connection was as clear as day.

Knowing that he would have to tell All Might and Inko about the possible connection between the mysterious new vigilante and Izuku, Naomasa swore, "I don't have enough coffee, or alcohol, for this shit…"

 **\--Two months later…--**

News of the infamous **[Quirk Ripper]** quickly spread across Japan as various villains throughout the city of Musutafu were attacked by the brutal vigilante who was later relabelled to a villain. Not even civilians and heroes were entirely safe from him as he had been known to attack abusive parents, scare bullies to the point that they wetted or soiled themselves and even punched Endeavour, the number two hero, in the face. Most of his luckier victims ended up badly bruised or had their bones broken by his brutal fighting methods while the really unlucky ones had their limbs torn off to be crushed into bloody paste. Although the Quirk Ripper did not kill his victims, many agreed that killing them would be downright merciful compared to letting them live with their bodies mutilated to the point that they could no longer use their quirks or even live independently.

The latest incident involved the Quirk Ripper attacking the leader of the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group, Chisaki Kai, who was also known as Overhaul. Long story short, Kai was chasing after his escaped ward, Eri, when the Quirk Ripper suddenly appeared in a cold fog and basically tore off his arms after carefully studying his dangerous quirk which allowed him to deconstruct and reconstruct everything that he touched with his hands. To add insult to injury, the Quirk Ripper took Eri away thus depriving him of her flesh and blood which his group needed to create quirk-suppressing bullets as her quirk, **[Rewind]** , allowed her to rewind an individual person's body to its previous state including the state of being quirkless or even to the state of not existing.

Naomasa, who had been investigating the Quirk Ripper case the whole time, sighed as he took another sip of coffee to calm his nerves. In spite of the police force and heroes working together to capture the Quirk Ripper, all of their efforts so far had failed. From what little information they could verify, the Quirk Ripper only acted at night, possessed a powerful body which was simply superhuman in strength, speed and toughness, had been carrying various weapons which would not look out of place in a horror film and could create a cold fog which concealed his physical presence and even allowed him to teleport to anywhere where the fog was present. The various incidents of the Quirk Ripper somehow entering locked buildings without breaking anything to steal a week's worth of necessities every few days supported the idea that he could teleport to wherever his fog was present including fog that had seeped into a building through gaps in the doors or windows. There was also the fact that the brutal amnesiac villain was both observant and intelligent as he had been known to study the quirks of his victims before mutilating them to render them quirkless or at least cripple them in a disturbingly efficient manner. Those two traits also made him infamously difficult to track and capture as he had successfully evaded or even defeated heroes such as Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Eraser Head.

Thinking about the villain's observant and intelligent nature made him think about Izuku's notebooks on heroes which were actually frighteningly detailed and well-thought out. It was quite apparent that if the Quirk Ripper was indeed Izuku's quirked form then he obviously retained his observational skills and intellect. As Naomasa thought about Izuku, he sighed and he thought to himself, "At this rate, we may have to resort to having Mioriya-san making a public announcement to lure him out."

Naomasa and All Might were reluctant to having Midoriya Inko make a public announcement as they were not absolutely sure if the Quirk Ripper was indeed Midoriya Izuku in his quirked form. Even if the Quirk Ripper was indeed Izuku, there was no guarantee that he would remember his own mother due to his amnesia. The last thing either of them wanted was to cause even more heartache to the poor woman. However, with the Quirk Ripper still at large and Inko losing hope with each passing day, Naomasa felt that it had to be done to resolve the matter quickly.

Picking up his phone, he called both All Might and Inko to discuss about the plan of luring the Quirk Ripper out…

 **\--Later that night…--**

The Quirk Ripper was stalking in the shadows, hunting for villains and wrongdoers as usual. However, unlike previous nights, he was carrying a small girl with white hair, red eyes and a horn on the right side of her forehead named Eri in his right arm. At first, the Quirk Ripper wanted to return her to her parents but after realising that her mother had abandoned her after her quirk accidentally erased her father from existence, he decided to allow Eri to stay with him instead if she wanted to. There was also the fact that the girl, in spite of being aware of his brutally unheroic methods of dealing with villains, actually considered him as her hero simply because he was the one who actually saved her from her hellish life as Kai's "living human resource" for his quirk-suppressing bullets. As much as the brutish villain did not believe himself to be a hero, the girl's sincere belief that he was her hero made him feel happier than he should be. It was therefore not surprising that he found himself feeling attached to the girl and even considered toning down his brutal methods for her sake.

Taking a moment to glace at her large red eyes, the Quirk Ripper thought to himself, "Now that I think about it, I should probably get some things for her." As much as the villain hated the idea of stealing, committing the crime was admittedly better than starving and he certainly could not simply show up in a store and make purchases like a normal person with money would. The fact that he now had to take care of a young girl made the crime an even greater necessary evil.

Deciding that he should try to get some things for the little girl, the Quirk Ripper's eyes, which could actually change colour based on his mood, changed from calm-green to surprised-yellow when he noticed two familiar-looking villains entering a 24-hour convenience store. Noticing the change in his eyes, Eri curiously asked, "Do you know them, Ripper-san?"

The Quirk Ripper nodded in confirmation as he sheepishly answered, "You… could say that."

While the Quirk Ripper was undoubtedly brutal and merciless most of the time, he tended to be mercifully lenient towards villains and criminals who actually preferred to avoid hurting people. Two good examples would be a well-dressed man with white hair, a moustache and a well-kept medium-sized beard named the Gentle Criminal and his short female companion with long red hair named La Brava. When the Quirk Ripper first encountered them, he simply wanted to knock them out and let the local heroes handle the rest. It was also the first time people realised that the seemingly perpetually-red eyed villain could actually change colour as his eyes were green when he tried to knock them out. However, he was caught off guard by the Gentle Criminal's quirk which sent him hurtling in one direction, as well as made his green eyes turn yellow due to feeling surprised, while the two villains made a desperate escape in the opposite direction. Needless to say, the Quirk Ripper failed to apprehend them and the two villains even posted a video of the encounter which seemed all too similar to a "found footage horror film". Understandably, it was one of the Quirk Ripper's more embarrassing moments and he swore to be even more careful when facing villains in the future. In the Quirk Ripper's defence, he did not expect the Gentle Criminal's quirk, **[Elasticity]** , to actually work on air or fog to create highly elastic barriers.

Knowing that the two villains were probably going to do their usual crime again for the sake of gaining acknowledgement, the Quirk Ripper had an idea and said to Eri, "Eri-chan, stealing… is bad… but we… have no… money."

Well aware that the Quirk Ripper had no steady job or money Eri asked, "So we're going to that store to take some food without paying?"

"Yup."

 **\--Not even three minutes later…--**

Tobita Danjuro, who was also known as the Gentle Criminal, was awkwardly scratching his bearded chin as the Quirk Ripper actually strolled into the convenience store he was about to use as the setting for his latest villain video, without using his dreaded fog either for that matter, was carrying a timid little girl in his arms and actually took the trouble to greet him and his companion, La Brava, as though they were friendly acquaintances before taking a shopping basket to grab some necessities like any ordinary shopper. It was not every day one would meet a villain coming into a store and proceed to take the necessities without necessarily paying for them it after politely saying, "Sorry… for troubling… you all, but I… need to get… a few things… for my… little friend… here."

Danjuro's companion, Aiba Manami, who was also known as La Brava, was feeling equally awkward even as she continued to record the bizarre spectacle of the infamous Quirk Ripper actually asking the little girl which fruits she liked like a gentle parent before picking her favourite fruit which happened to be apples. He even told her that she needed to have green peppers in her diet in a paternal way for heaven's sake!

Even the unlucky cashier was at a loss to the point that he had completely forgotten about a hero-signalling button that he was supposed to press to alert any nearby heroes to come to the convenience store. After what seemed to be an hour of bizarre silence, the Quirk Ripper and the girl in his arms approached them and spoke apologetically to the cashier, "I… would pay… for all this… if I… could… but I… have no… money. I… am sorry… and I… hope you… understand."

Not used to being apologised by a villain of all people, the casher awkwardly replied, "Uh… no problem, I guess?"

Both the Quirk Ripper and his companion humbly bowed in thanks before leaving the convenience store. After the two left, Danjuro turned his attention to Manami and asked, "Why don't we just call it a day and upload what you have recoded just now tomorrow, Love-Lover?"

The cashier silently agreed with the Gentle Criminal's suggestion as he mentally thought to himself, "I don't get paid enough for this shit!"

 **\--The next day…--**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…!" groaned Naomasa as he had just watched a recently-uploaded video recording of the Quirk Ripper casually entering a store that the Gentle Criminal was about to rob, did his "shopping", and left without paying after politely apologising to the cashier. The fact that the Quirk Ripper was carrying the girl whom Kai ranted about in his arms and acted like a caring parent towards her only made the recording even more ridiculously surreal.

Standing in front of the apparently stressed-out detective was an understandably sheepish All Might whose real name was Yagi Toshinori and was currently in his skeletal true form. Standing next to the number one hero was Midoriya Inko who was crying as she finally saw a video which clearly showed the Quirk Ripper's physical appearance and was certain that the villain was indeed her missing son due to having the same hair and eye colours as Izuku. There was also the fact that the Quirk Ripper eagerly made a bee-like to some pork cutlet packaged lunch boxes as soon as he saw them. Knowing that Izuku loved pork cutlet dishes and shared the same awkward politeness as the Quirk Ripper himself, Inko was all the more certain that the Quirk Ripper was indeed Izuku after his metamorphosis.

"So… about the public announcement…"

Hearing Toshinori's awkward attempt to start the conversation made something snap in Naomasa as he glared at the hero and growled, "We are going to get it done tonight and pray that he will turn himself in by the end of the week. Any questions?" Considering the amount of paperwork Naomasa had to deal with concerning the Quirk Ripper, including punching Endeavour with enough force to knock almost half of his teeth out, coincidentally taking out the leader of a yakuza group that tried to create quirk-suppressing bullets which were going to be sold to the black market and a series of thefts including the latest case which was frankly ridiculous, Naomasa was close to "completely losing his shit".

Toshinori actually gulped in fear at Naomasa's irritated expression, which spoke volumes of the usually calm man's aggravation, and said, "Nope, no questions whatsoever!"

 **\--A few hours after Mirodiya Inko made her public announcement…--**

Naomasa blinked owlishly before he sighed dejectedly and said, "We should have done this months ago!" He then mentally groused, "All the paperwork I could have avoided…!"

Toshinori patted his detective friend on the back in a consoling manner as he spoke, "None of us expected the matter to be resolved so easily this way. We were not even certain if the Quirk Ripper was indeed Midoriya-shounen until we saw that video this morning."

Indeed, few expected the Quirk Ripper to quietly appear before Midoriya Inko, on Eri's earnest request to give Inko a chance no less, and regain enough of his memories after seeing and talking to her to recognise her as his beloved mother. The infamous Quirk Ripper, who was indeed Midoriya Izuku, was currently on his knees, hugging his mother as tears flowed freely from his eyes. As for the girl, Eri, she was currently hugging the two of them and was crying as well.

Seeing the heart-warming sight before him, Naomasa wore a tired smile and said, "Toshinori, remind me to thank the Gentle Criminal for posting that video when we catch him and his accomplice."

"Will do, Naomasa, will do."

 **\--A few days later…--**

News that the Quirk Ripper, whose real name was Midoriya Izuku, had turned himself in was made official. It was also officially stated that, in recognition of the Quirk Ripper's actions as a villain, he would be placed under probation in U.A. High School in the hopes that he could be taught to use his abilities for good. Quite a few people thought that the punishment was much too lenient for such a brutal villain but a quirk summary his brutalised victims quickly silenced any argument from them. Nearly all of his brutalised victims were murderers and rapists which meant that they were underserving of sympathy.

Needless to say, Bakugou Katsuki received the news and the blond boy, whose quirk was[Explosion, was literally explosive with rage. How dare they allow the worthless, villainous, Deku get a free pass into U.A. High School while he had to struggle tooth and nail just to be allowed to take the entrance exam into the hero course?

Ever since Detective Naomasa found out about the extent of Katsuki's misdeeds towards Izuku, he made sure that it was recorded into his student record and even notified the principal of U.A. High School about it. Needless to say, Katsuki's chances of entering the hero course in U.A. High School dropped form "absolutely sure" to "hardly a chance in hell". When Katsuki found out about what Naomasa had done, he was absolutely livid that the man actually tried to ruin his future just because he was putting the worthless Deku in his place. Katsuki's parents were of no help as they actually agreed with the detective's decision and basically told their own son to live with the consequences of his actions.

Consumed by rage and hatred towards the "pebble in the road" who had almost ruined his destined future as a hero, Katsuki was determined to enter U.A. High School to make Deku realise his place once and for all.

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Standing before the piles of junk at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Izuku turned his attention to Toshinori and asked in a rather deadpan manner, "Do I… seriously… need to… clean up… this dump?"

Grinning in spite of being in his skeletal true form, Toshinori replied, "Before heroes became the way they are now, they used to be more willing to do mundane tasks such as cleaning up places like this." He then gave Izuku a thumbs up as he added, "Just think of this as community service and as a way to understand that rescuing people and taking down villains are not the only ways to be a hero."

Well aware that he was in no position to argue since he was a villain on probation, Izuku, who was currently dressed in a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a black leather belt and a pair of black leather boots, rotated his right arm and said, "Well, I… better get… this place… cleaned up… then."

 **\--Three weeks later…--**

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, I just do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

Toshinori already knew that Izuku possessed superhuman strength so he was not surprised that the huge masked boy was able to clean up the place in just a few weeks. There were moments when he got worried though such as the time when Izuku caught some people throwing their rubbish onto the beach. To say that Izuku was displeased was putting it mildly as he basically scared the group of litterers into wetting or soiling their pants before making them promise to never repeat the crime ever again or to tell anyone that he was cleaning up the beach. Needless to say, the litterers never came back.

As Toshinori and Izuku admired the sunrise at the cleaned-up beach, Toshinori asked Izuku, "Are you still wondering why this place should be cleaned up?"

Although Izuku lacked a normal human mouth, as his mask was literally his face, Toshinori knew that he was smiling as he replied, "I… have been… appreciating… the sunrise… here for… a while now."

Eternally grateful that Izuku held no resentment towards him and determined to make the huge boy a fine hero as a way to atone for his mistake, Toshinori said, "Now, let's get you started on your next assignment, Midoriya-shounen."

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is my version of Izuku who had a quirk but was functionally quirkless until he underwent a metamorphosis into a different kind of being (whether or not this is the first fanfiction story of this sort remains to be seen). Now, a few things to mention:

1\. This version of Izuku is inspired by Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13thand Rick Taylor from the 2010 Splatterhouse Remake.

2\. Anyone who thinks that this story if a bit rushed and could be divided into two or more chapters are likely to be correct in their judgement. I wouldn't mind posting stories of Izuku's time as a vigilante/villain in later chapters.

3\. Katsuki will be EVEN more antagonistic towards Izuku than canon. Unlike canon, Katsuki was not attacked by the sludge villain in the first place which meant that he did not "suffer the humiliation" of being rescued by Izuku. Also, as stated in the story, Katsuki's misdeeds have been made known to Nedzu so his chances of entering U.A. High School got pretty low as a result. Since the only reason his chances of entering U.A. High School had gotten so low was because Naomasa was investigating Izuku's disappearance, Katsuki blames Izuku for getting in his way. That is not even counting the fact that Izuku basically received a free pass to stay in U.A. High School in spite of being a brutal villain who was put there on probation. In other words, Katsuki has plenty of reasons to hate Izuku even more than canon even though the reasons are not necessarily good ones.

 **4\. I would like to propose a challenge to all interested parties to try and create their own versions of Izuku who is initially quirkless but undergoes a metamorphosis into a different being with a powerful quirk and possibly very different in form and/or personality.**

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	5. Chapter 1-2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 1.2: Monstrous Hero Izuku**

It was the day of the entrance exams into U.A. High School and, needless to say, Izuku, Toga and Katsuki were taking part in it to get into the hero course of the highschool. Not surprisingly, many of the examinees were intimidated by the monstrous-looking Izuku and stayed away from him. It was also not surprising that some of the more judgemental examinees thought that he was too monstrous to be accepted as a potential hero.

Used to being judged for his appearance, Izuku ignored their comments with practised ease while Toga, who usually looked cheerful and even lovesick at times, glared at any examinee who made particularly cruel remarks towards her younger stepbrother. Her baleful glare was intimidating enough to convince many people that she was just as scary, and unheroic, as Izuku.

Katsuki, who knew the two better than most, simply ignored the idiotic side-characters and focused on passing the entrance exam into the hero course of the high school.

 **\--A while later…--**

All the examinees had gathered in an auditorium where a pro-hero, a blond man with a loud voice named Present Mic, gave them an energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" The boy then turned his attention to Toga, who was sitting between Izuku and Katsuki, and pointed at her as he added, "Moreover, you, the girl with the messy blond buns!"

"Huh?" was Toga's intelligently surprised reply.

"Can't you sit still for a second? You're distracting! If you think that U.A. is some kind of pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Hearing the bespectacled boy's stern scolding, Toga, who had been humming and swinging her legs without a care of proper manners, glared at him with an angry pout on her face as she replied, "What crawled up your butt and died, Mr I-Have-A-Huge-Stick-Up-My-Arse?" Hearing Toga's rude response made Izuku slap his hand onto his face with a groan of exasperation while Katsuki actually silently agreed with Toga.

Shocked by the sheer audacity of Toga's apparently unrepentant reply, the bespectacled boy was about to give the girl a piece of his mind when Present Mic cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he threw one last glare at Toga who blew a raspberry at him in response before bowing to Present Mic and said, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

While many examinees were amazed by the sheer size of the arena which looked no different from a town, Examinee 7111 was busy scolding an unrepentant Toga while waving his hands in a comically robotic manner, "You should be ashamed of yourself for your shameful conduct just now!"

Izuku, who was feeling embarrassed by the whole affair, placed his hand onto Toga's head and said, "Toga-chan, please apologise to…" Realising that he did not know the other boy's name, he asked him, "What's your name by the way?"

Examinee 7111 turned his attention to Izuku and politely answered, "My name is Iida Tenya. What is your name and what is your relationship with that… uncouth girl next to you?"

"My name is Midoriya Izuku. This is my stepsister, Midoriya Toga," replied Izuku who then bowed as he added, "I apologise for her less than respectful attitude but she… had a rough childhood before she became my sister through adoption."

Not expecting Izuku's explanation, Tenya glanced at Toga who seemed mildly annoyed at Izuku for telling him about her past and felt his anger deflate as he realised that he may had been overly judgemental about her behaviour. He then turned his attention back to Izuku and replied, "Apology accepted, Midoriya-san." Turning his attention to the arena, he added, "We should get ready. The test will start soon."

Izuku nodded in understanding and said, "May the best of us pass the exams."

A few minutes later, the test began…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

As the examinees tried their best to score as many points as possible, the teachers of U.A. High School, including the current number one hero and symbol of peace, All Might, were watching their performances. Although All Might was an undisputedly famous and well-liked hero, the true form of the large and muscular blond man with blue eyes was actually skeletal in appearance. His emaciated appearance was due to suffering a villain's attack which destroyed one of his lungs and his stomach. Inevitably, his terrible injuries caused his body to waste away and weaken to the point that he could not maintain his muscular powered-up form for more than three hours a day.

Watching the examinees fight against the robots, a few students stood out from the rest such as a certain blond boy with red eyes who used his explosive quirk to destroy the robots. However, none stood out more than a certain pair of students as a monstrous-looking boy with a long tail charged into battle on all fours like a beast while his blond stepsister rode on his back with a gleeful smile on her face. The tailed monstrous boy then created a "bone nagatina" from the tip of his tail which his stepsister quickly tore off to attack the robots with incredible agility, skill and ferocity. While his stepsister attacked the robots, the monstrous-looking boy transformed his arms into bony claws to rip and tear at the robots like a beast.

Whistling at the destruction they were leaving behind, and the fact that they actually intimidated many of the other examinees, Present Mic swore, "Dang, those two are going to pass for sure at this rate!"

Another teacher and pro-hero, a beautiful and curvaceous woman with messy black hair named Midnight, smiled in a sultry way as she eyed the nagatina-wielding stepsister and said, "I like her style already." Knowing Midnight's occasional sadistic tendencies, none paid too much attention to her interest in the blond girl who was clearly aroused as she severed robotic limbs and heads.

Another teacher, a scruffy-looking man with tired-looking eyes named Eraser Head, observed the monstrous-looking boy with interest as he spoke, "I'm more interested in her stepbrother." As the teachers observed the monstrous boy transform parts of his body according to changing circumstances with clearly practised ease, Eraser Head explained, "He's clearly aware of how to use his quirk as effectively as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he has practiced his transformation abilities since middle school or even earlier."

Smiling what they were seeing, an intelligent quirked animal of unknown species named Nedzu said, "It seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year." He then turned his attention to Eraser Head, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button, as he added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Everyone in Izuku's examination group gaped in shock as a massive robot the size of a big building appeared. Understandably, many of them had a similar thought about the robot that moved on tank treads, "It's ridiculously huge!"

The robot then attacked with incredible force, smashing buildings into rubble. Certain that the massive robot was the "area trap" that Present Mic had talked about and had zero points, none of the students were interested in attacking it. In fact, many of them decided to run away instead. However, both Toga and Tenya noticed that Izuku was not running away from the robot but was instead running towards it. Knowing that he must have a good reason to do so, Toga ran after Izuku and soon realised that a brown-haired girl with large bright eyes and blushes on her cheeks had been pinned down by the debris created by the giant robot. Knowing what Izuku wanted to do, Toga yelled, "Izu-kun, throw me!"

Hearing Toga's yell, Izuku extended his tail to wrap it around Toga's waist and, with a quick spin, threw her towards the pinned girl with all his might. Trusting Toga to rescue the other girl, he transformed his arms into a pair of draconic wings and, with a powerful leap, launched himself towards the robot's face with a monstrous roar in an attempt to distract it and keep it from moving further.

Upon realising that both Toga and Izuku were trying to save someone, Tenya ran towards them to give whatever assistance he could offer. Using the quirk in his legs, **[Engine]** , he ran towards Toga with incredible speed and yelled, "Do you need assistance, Midoriya-san?"

Lifting up the brown-haired girl and placing her arm over her shoulder, Toga yelled back, "Obviously, you four-eyed party-pooper!"

Ignoring the insult, Tenya quickly helped Toga to carry the other girl away from the giant robot while Izuku continued to fly around its head to distract it by obstructing its vision and even trying to claw at its visual sensors with his clawed feet and bladed tail. Looking at her two rescuers, the brown haired girl tearfully said, "I'm sorry… for making you help me…"

Glancing at the remorseful girl, Toga huffed bashfully and said, "If you want to apologise to anyone, apologise to my brother, Izu-kun. If he hadn't noticed you, I wouldn't have realised you needed saving." She then thought about her past and continued to speak with a softer sombre tone, "Like how no one except him noticed that I needed saving all those years ago."

Hearing Toga's reply, the brown-haired girl made a mental note to find her brother to thank him and to apologise. Tenya, who also heard Toga's words and recalled Izuku's explanation about her past, was all but certain that he was the most worthy of becoming a student of U.A. High School.

Before long, the exam was over…

 **\--A week later…--**

Izuku and even Toga were relieved that they passed the exam. In fact, Izuku scored the highest score of 85 points which was significantly higher than Katsuki's own score of 77 points. Of course, earning rescue points for saving the girl, whose name was Uraraka Ochako, in addition to the villain points he had obtained from defeating various robots helped. Speaking of Ochako, Izuku still remembered how the thankful girl offered to give him, Toga and Tenya her points in gratitude for saving her life. Needless to say, Izuku and Tenya kindly declined her offer while Toga was more interested in having Ochako as a friend rather than taking her points. Considering that Toga never had girls her own age as friends, which was at least partly due to her rather twisted personality, her interest in having Ochako as a friend was rather understandable.

Speaking about Ochako, the person who declared Izuku's and Toga's results also mentioned that she was barely able to pass the exam to enter the hero course at U.A. High School and was even going to be their classmate. Needless to say, both Izuku and Toga were relieved by the news and looked forward to seeing her again. They were also looking forward to meeting Tenya who, while an undoubtedly strait-laced fellow who would have a hard time getting along with Toga, was actually a good person at heart and was willing to try to get along with her. Not many people were willing to give her a chance so even Toga appreciated the sentiment in spite of his tendency to irritate her with his apparent obsession with proper decorum and order.

 **\--Springtime…--**

Both Izuku and Toga were dressed in their uniforms and were ready for their first day at U.A. High School. Their mother, Midoriya Inko, smiled proudly at them and said, "Good luck, both of you!"

Smiling at their mother, both Izuku and Toga replied together, "See you soon, mom!"

 **\--At U.A. High School…--**

Izuku sighed as he realised that Katsuki was his classmate and thought, "Of course he would be here!" It certainly did not help that Katsuki was arguing with Tenya when he entered Class 1A with Toga.

What was more, Toga was making things worse by calling out to Tenya, "Hey, Mr Square, fancy meeting you here!" She then took a quick glance at Katsuki and returned her attention back to Tenya as she added, "I see that you're getting acquainted with Baka-gou here."

Angered by the insult, Katsuki got up from his seat and yelled, "What did you just say, you psycho bitch?!"

Izuku could only groan and ask himself, "Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet here…?"

"I'm guessing that you and Toga-chan know him, Izu-kun?" asked Ochako who approached him from behind through the door while keeping an eye on the bickering trio. To be more precise, Katsuki and Iida were bickering while Toga kept on teasing them both.

Turning his attention to Ochako, Izuku explained to her, "That's one way to put it. Baka-gou and I knew each other since kindergarten and we never got along. In fact, I found out about my biomorphic quirk when I was five years old by punching him in the face after he tried to hurt a cat."

Shocked that Katsuki would hurt a cat, Ochako gasped and said, "He didn't!"

Izuku nodded in confirmation as he assured her, "If it makes you feel any better, I took the blow for the cat and it got away unhurt." He then flexed his right arm as he added, "Then I punched him hard enough to break his nose and one of his baby teeth."

Ochako tried to stifle her laughter but failed as she snorted in amusement and said, "That's good to know. Serves him right for trying to hurt a kitty."

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "I'm actually inclined to agree with you."

Everyone was surprised as the person that spoke appeared to be a massive caterpillar until it revealed itself to be a scruffy-looking man who was in a sleeping bag. Possessing black hair, a moustache, a goatee and tired-looking eyes, the man introduced himself as Aizawa Shouta, the homeroom teacher of Class 1A. Izuku studied the man's features for a moment before he suddenly recognised the man. He wore an amazed expression as he pointed at Shouta and exclaimed, "You're Eraser Head!"

While many of Izuku's classmates wore confused expressions, except for Toga who had spent enough time with her stepbrother to know his obsession with heroes and knew many of the heroes whom Izuku knew about as a result, Shouta smirked at Izuku's recognition and asked, "Oh, how did you know about me?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly answered, "Well, I like researching on heroes and Toga-chan and I have always been interested in how you managed to beat villains with mutation-type quirks even though your quirk only erases emitter and transformation-type quirks. The fact that you can beat them while being essentially quirkless is quite an inspiring and humbling truth." The whole class, especially Bakugou, was surprised by the revelation.

Knowing that Toga basically fought like a quirkless individual and that Izuku possessed obvious physical mutations due to his own quirk, Shouta understood why they would be interested in him in spite of being an underground hero who was largely unknown to the general public. Allowing himself to take a rare moment of pride in his own achievements, Shouta replied, "Normally, I dislike being in the spotlight but I'm actually pleased to know that both you and your stepsister were inspired by what little you two had found out about me." His expression quickly changed back to a neutral expression as he spoke to the entire class, "Enough distractions, all of you get changed into your P.E. uniforms and meet me at the P.E. grounds."

 **\--A few minutes later…--**

When everyone in Class 1A were at the P.E. grounds, Shouta told them that they were going to do some physical tests while using their quirks. He also stated that, since there were twenty-one students instead of the standard twenty students in Class 1A, he would remove the student with the lowest total score from the hero program. Needless to say, the students were determined not to be in last place.

In a different universe, Izuku would get the lowest total score but that did not happen in this universe as his biomorphic quirk allowed him to transform into various forms for each physical exercise. As a result, he had the highest total score while Toga had a respectable score of eighth place as she used her transformation ability to transform into Izuku's base form for some of the exercises. Although Toga could not use his biomorphic quirk, her ability to transform into his base mutant form granted her his base strengths which were already stronger than that of a normal quirkless human. There was the complication of her needing to be basically naked while using Izuku's base form but not even a certain perverted boy with purple balls on his head named Mineta Minoru dared to comment about it. Anyone who could transform into Izuku's base form and make full use of his base physical abilities was not to be trifled with.

Speaking of getting last place, Mineta Minoru got the last place and would be transferred to General Studies as a result. Although the short perverted boy was tearfully unhappy with the decision, he could not deny that he did poorly in many of the exercises compared to the others. However, after a bit of kind encouragement from a sympathetic Izuku who knew how it was like to be told that he could not be a hero and even complimented Minoru for his ability to use his quirk, **[Pop Off]** , in cleverly skilful ways, the short boy swore to improve himself so that he could get back into the hero course to achieve his dream of becoming popular with the ladies. The fact that hero courses could accept additional students from other courses who had proven themselves meant that Minoru actually had a chance, albeit a slim one at best. That said, not even Izuku was particularly impressed by Minoru's admittedly selfish dream when he made his oath to improve himself. In fact, Izuku sheepishly wondered if he had made a mistake and many of the girls thought that he probably did.

Minoru's unwilling transfer into a different course aside, many of the students in Izuku's class were simply glad that they could continue learning to be heroes. Little did Izuku or his classmates realise of the trials that they would face in the near future.

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

This concludes a continuation of the first one shot. I plan to post a continuation of the other one shots soon.

Whether or not Minoru gets back into the hero course is something for me to decide as I envision Class 1A getting more involved with the other classes after the USJ incident. Needless to say, Izuku will be the driving force behind it but I will not be revealing any details for now.

Also:

I have an idea of creating a version of Izuku with a quirk that allows him to create minions. Possible options include slimes from his sweat and tears, goblins from the spores that his body creates (like the Orks from Warhammer 40k) or even a female version of Izuku with the traits of a queen ant that produces eggs from her gaster through parthenogenesis. What are your thoughts about the three proposed ideas? Post them in the comments.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	6. Chapter 2-2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 2.2: Fluffy Hero Izuku**

It was the day of the entrance exams into the hero course of U.A. High School. All the examinees had gathered in an auditorium where a pro-hero, a blond man with a loud voice named Present Mic, gave them an energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" The boy then turned his attention to Izuku,who was sitting beside Katsuki and pointed at him as he added, "Moreover, you, the one with fluffy green fur and long bunny ears!"

Surprised and a little intimidated by the bespectacled boy's stern attitude and expression, Izuku involuntarily stuttered as he asked, "Y-yes?"

A second of tense silence passed before the serious-looking boy adjusted his spectacles and said, "Could you… tone down your enthusiasm a little bit? I understand that you're excited about being here and seeing the famous Present Mic but your enthusiasm is getting… awfully distracting." As if to support the boy's statement, many other examinees, especially the girls, wore sheepish expressions as they had been very tempted to pet Izuku and even take him back home.

Confused by the bespectacled boy's change of tone and manner, Izuku tilted his head with a confused expression on his face as he innocently asked, "Really?" Almost everyone compared Izuku's confused look and mannerism to that of a confused or curious puppy.

The bespectacled boy tried to come up with sufficiently kind and respectable response when Katsuki snorted in derisive amusement and said, "Four-eyes, take it as a word of advice from somebody who has been stuck with Deku here since kindergarten. You'll have better luck in making a rock sing than making him any less adorable without fucking hurting him in the process."

Izuku turned his attention towards Katsuki with a scandalised look on his face as he protested, "Kacchan!" He then pouted in annoyance which only made him even cuter.

As much as the bespectacled boy hated to admit it, he was inclined to agree with Katsuki's rather rude statement about Izuku.

Present Mic cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he turned his attention back to Present Mic and bowed respectfully as he spoke, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

Izuku was both relieved and worried that he and Katsuki were in separate arenas. On one hand, Katsuki would no doubt destroy as many robots as he could which would mean that Izuku would have a lower chance of passing the test due to having fewer robots available to take down. On the other hand, Izuku was essentially alone and he was understandably nervous about taking the test by himself.

Suddenly, a cheerful female voice spoke to Izuku, "Hello, are you feeling nervous?" Izuku turned his attention towards a cute-looking girl with brown hair, round brown eyes and a cute blush on her smiling face.

In a different universe, Izuku would be reduced to a nervous wreck every time a girl showed positive or physical interest in him. In this universe, Izuku was used to receiving female affection and was not as easily fazed by it as a result. That said, Izuku had received enough warnings from his mother, and had faced enough overly-possessive girls, and women, to know that he should be careful around the opposite sex. Thankfully, his keen senses allowed him to be a pretty good judge of character most of the time and he sensed that the girl ultimately meant well. Izuku was therefore willing to be honest to the brown-haired girl as he nodded his head sheepishly and replied, "I've always wanted to be a hero and help people who are in need of it. While my quirk makes me suited for finding people and treating injuries, it's not that well-suited for fighting."

Resisting a growing urge to squeal in delight like a preschooler and give Izuku a big loving hug, the girl smiled reassuringly and said, "To be honest, my quirk isn't that great for fighting enemies either and I also plan to focus on rescuing people when I become a hero." Suddenly, the girl realised something and asked, "What is your name by the way?" She then showed her open palms to reveal cat-like pads on her fingertips as she introduced herself, "My name is Uraraka Ochakoand my quirk allows me to make everything I touch weightless and float."

Amazed by the Ochako's quirk, Izuku's eyes practically sparkled as he excitedly replied, "T-that's amazing! You can use for quirk for so many things like make obstructions or debris float away, render enemies helpless by making them float in the air or even increase your combat ability by using normally heavy weapons as though they weighed nothing!" Seeing the girl's surprised expression, Izuku realised that he had allowed his excitement get the better of him and blushed in embarrassment as he explained to her, "S-sorry, I tend to get excited about interesting quirks and…" Izuku twiddled his paw-like hands as he introduced himself to her, "M-my name is Midoriya Izuku."

Ochako, along with almost everyone else who saw the interaction between herself and Izuku, shared a similar line of thought about the fluffy boy, "He's SO CUTE!"

A polite cough caused both Izuku and Ochako to turn their attention towards a certain boy named Examinee 7111who then said, "As much as I understand the desire to make new friends, I suggest that you two get yourselves ready for the exam. It will be starting soon." No one noticed or mentioned about the slight blush on his face or how he was avoiding eye-contact with Izuku.

Hearing the bespectacled boy's statement made both Ochako and Izuku remember that they were about to take part in an exam. Blushing in embarrassment, the both of them bowed to Examinee 7111and thanked him in an apologetic manner. After thanking Examinee 7111for the reminder, Ochako suddenly had an idea and asked Izuku, "Say, do you want to team up with me?"

 **\--A few minutes later…--**

The entrance examination had begun and the teachers of U.A. High School, including the current number one hero and symbol of peace, All Might, were watching their performances.Afew students stood out from the rest such as a certain blond boy with red eyes who used his explosive quirk to destroy the robotswith downright frightening efficiency.However, many of the teachers agreed that the most interesting examinees were a duo of a brown-haired girl with a gravity-manipulating quirk and a certain boy in fluffy green fur. It was not every day that they saw examinees cooperating with one another in spite of being supposed to compete against one another over who gets the most villain points by taking out the robots. Even more unusual was how the fluffy boy would used his unique combination of quirks to quickly locate enemies by smell, hearing and echolocation, attack enemies with vibration-enhanced paw-strikes to stun them so that the girl could make them weightless before letting them crash onto the ground and even used vibration-based healing to soothe her growing nausea due to overusing her quirk. Even the other examinees noticed the odd pair and some of them were already starting to adopt more cooperative tactics.

Grinning at the unexpected turn of events, Present Mic said, "Dang, we might be having more students in the hero course than expected this year!"

Another teacher and pro-hero, a beautiful and curvaceous woman with messy black hair named Midnight, smiled in a flirtyway as she eyedthe green-haired boy and said with a surprisingly innocent giggle, "I like that fluffy one already. Such an earnest and helpful boy." All Might, also known as Yagi Toshinori, could not help but be concerned over Izuku's safety after realising Midnight's interest towards him and made a mental note to warn Izuku about her.

Another teacher, a scruffy-looking man with tired-looking eyes named Eraser Headwatched the surprisingly good cooperation between Izuku and his "team mate" with obvious interest as he spoke to the other teachers, "I know that I have mentioned about it before but this shows that our school definitely needs to restructure its entrance exam to better accommodate cooperation between the examinees." Many of his colleagues, including Toshinori, felt inclined to agree with him.

Smiling what they were seeing, an intelligent quirked animal of unknown species named Nedzu said, "It seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year." He then turned his attention to Eraser Head, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button, as he added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Everyone in Izuku's examination group gaped in shock as a massive robot the size of a big building appeared. Understandably, many of them had a similar thought about the robot that moved on tank treads, "It's ridiculously huge!"

The robot then attacked with incredible force, smashing buildings into rubble. Certain that the massive robot was the "area trap" that Present Mic had talked about and had zero points, none of the students were interested in attacking it. In fact, many of them decided to run away instead.Examinee 7111was running away as well when he noticed something shocking. Someone somehow managed to knock the titanic robot down onto its back. He, along with the other examinees, stared in dumbstruck shock as a brown-haired girl soon appeared with a dead-serious look on her otherwise cute face while carrying an injured furry boy in bridal-style. Shock then turned to alarm as the girl's eyes became unfocused and her steps became unsteady before she finally passed out.

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Almost all of the teachers felt their jaws drop at what the girl, Uraraka Ochako had done after Izuku bravely risked his life to push her away from some falling debris which could have crushed her. To put a long story short, Ochako was so determined to protect Izuku from the robot that she actually charged towards it, made it weightless for a few seconds, used those few seconds to flip it and finally allowed a certain "harsh mistress"called gravity to handle the rest. As tough as the robot was, it was not designed to get back up after getting "knocked down"like that.

Still shocked by what he had seen, Present Mic said, "Remind me to NEVER piss her off. I'd rather not get thrown into orbit!"

Understandably, everyone agreed that both Izuku and Ochako deserved to pass. In fact, Ochako managed to the the highest score of 90 points, significantly surpassing Katsuki's score of 77 points and Izuku's modest "official score" of 55 points. Izuku's score would have been much higher, as in 78 points in total at least, if the exam allowed points for cooperation, an error which Nedzu was determined to correct for future tests.

 **\--Springtime…--**

Izuku, who was dressed in his U.A. High School uniform, was on cloud nine as he literally hopped his way towards his classroom, Class 1A. He was going to start his first day in class in the hero course of the most prestigious hero school in Japan after all and, even better, he would be in the same classroom as Ochako and Katsuki. He was so happy that many could sworn that he was literally glowing or was making ethereal flowers pop into existence around him.

As Izuku hopped away, he was blissfully unaware of how much attention he was getting from various female students including a third-year girl with blue eyes and very long blue hair, a girl from the support class with pink hair and yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils and a girl with green eyes and orange hair which was tied into a ponytail that hung from the left side of her head. As they eyed him, many of them found him adorable and were rather jealous of the girls in Class 1A who were having him as their classmate.

When Izuku got to the enormous door of his classroom, Izuku took a deep breath to steady his nerves before entering. As Izuku looked into the classroom through the open door, he saw Katsuki and some pupils whom he recognised to be some of the examinees from the same arena that he and Ochako were in during the entrance exams. While Katsuki gave him a simple wave before turning his attention back to his book which was about martial arts, a certain bespectacled boy named Examinee 7111 approached Izuku and said, "Hello there, I'm glad to see that you have fully recovered from your injuries from the entrance exams!" Offering his hand to Izuku, the boy then introduced himself, "My name is Iida Tenya and I'm from Soumei Junior High School."

Taking Tenya's hand, Izuku politely replied, "My name is Midoriya Izuku and I'm from Aldera Junior High School."

"Ah, De-kun!"

Recognising the female voice that siddenly spoke, Izuku turned around to see Ochako who had a happy expression on her cute face. Izuku was about to greet her when she suddenly hugged him and happily said, "I'm so glad that we get to be classmates!"

As Ochako happily hugged Izuku, Tenya was about to tell her to stop hugging Izuku as it was improper conduct in school when Katsuki suddenly asked, "Oi, is your name Uraraka Ochako?"

Surprised by the boy's rude question, Ochako nevertheless replied, "Yes, I am. How do you know about me?" Rather than answer her question, Katsuki stood up and approached her. Intimidated by the angry-looking boy's aggressive body language, Ochako hugged Izuku a little tighter for support as she timidly asked, "W-what do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to see the girl who got the highest score in the entrance exam and saved Deku's furry ass after he risked his own life to save her." Katsuki's glare intensified as he added, "Just know this, getting the highest score in the entrance exam does not mean that you're the strongest there is. Deku already told me how you both worked together to take down the 'villain robots' in the entrance exams and even earned 'Rescue Points' from saving each other's asses during that exam." Katsuki then turned around as he added, "If you think you can stay at the top without busting your ass to be the best, then I'll be taking that spot from you before you know it. Also…" Katsuki's harsh tone softened as he continued to speak, "-thanks for for keeping that fur-ball safe. Even my old hag of a mom thinks that he's too selfless for his own good sometimes."

Ochako and Tenya wore surprised expressions as they realised that Katsuki was actually trying to encourage Ochako to improve herself and was thanking her for keeping Izuku safe. Relaxing her hold on Izuku who wore a knowing smile at his childhood friend, Ochako sheepishly answered, "Y-you're welcome and… thanks for the advice."

"As much as I appreciate watching students becoming close friends, I suggest that you lot do it AFTER class."

Everyone was surprised as the person whosuddenly spoke from behind Ochako appeared to be a massive caterpillar until it revealed itself to be a scruffy-looking man who was in a sleeping bag. Possessing black hair, a moustache, a goatee and tired-looking eyes, the man introduced himself as Aizawa Shouta, the homeroom teacher of Class 1A.He then told the class to get dressed in their P.E. Uniforms and to meet up at the P.E. grounds.

 **\--At the P.E. Grounds…--**

When everyone in Class 1A were at the P.E. grounds, Shouta told them that they were going to do some physical tests while using their quirks. He also stated that he would remove the student with the lowest total score from the hero program. Needless to say, the students were determined not to be in last place.

In a different universe, Izuku would get the lowest total scorein the test. As for this universe, he got the second lowest score instead as his small body made it hard for him to perform well in the tests in spite of being surprisingly strong and agile for his size. In addition, his ability to manipulate the vibrations which his body creates did little to help him in the physical tests.

Luckily for the boy who got the lowest total score, acertain short boy with purple balls on his head named Mineta Minoru, Aizawa claimed that the threat of being removed from the hero program was just a ruse to force everyone to do their very best. Little did anyone in the class realise that Aizawa was actually serious but decided not to remove anyone from the class as they all showed promise as future heroes.

 **\--Later that day…--**

Izuku sighed as he mentally groaned, "Why does it always happen to me?"

Minoru on the other hand was crying bloody tears of envy as he growled under his breath, "That lucky son of a bitch!"

As for what was happening, Izuku was currently being hugged like a plush toy by Ochako while the other girls of Class 1A fawned over him as though he was an adorable puppy, kitten or bunny. Although Izuku would never hate that kind of attention, he would be lying if he claimed that he never got tired of being treated like a small animal or a small child in spite of his actual age and maturity.

The girls were not the only ones who were affected by his cuteness as a certain quiet boy with the ability to command animals named Kouda Kouji was also tempted to pet Izuku like how he would pet his own pet rabbit. Not even Tenya had the desire, or the courage, to stop the girls from fawning over Izuku. Katsuki, who was already used to Izuku's uncanny ability to charm everyone with his cuteness without even trying, simply ignored the group with practised ease while listening to the ramblings of a certain manliness-obsessed red-head named Kirishima Eijirou.

Little did any of the students of Class 1A realise of the trials that they would face in the near future.

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

This ends the second part of my Fluffy Hero Izuku storyline. So, what are your opinions about Ochako being the MVP of the entrance exam arc? Let me know in the comments.

The next story will be about Izuku becoming a minion master.

Also, I have a very, very crazy/crack-y idea. To present my idea as a simple title: 'Hentai Kamen Izuku'

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	7. Chapter 5-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale5.1:Minion Master Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A fourteen year-old boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face named Midoriya Izukustood in front of a group of twenty-five humanoid creatures. The humanoid creatures looked like gremlins with large pointed ears, large yellow cat-like eyes which glowed slightly in the dark, wide mouths with sharp cat-like canines, short flat noses, bald flat heads, hunched backs, long arms, bowed legs and four clawed digits on their hands and feet. However, the lean-bodied creatures were actually the creations of Izuku's quirk, **[Minion Master]**.

Smiling brightly at the piles of junk at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Izuku turned his attention towards his minions and said, "Everyone, the entrance exams into U.A. Highschool is only ten months away. I want to have this place cleared up and use the junk to prepare our equipment for the exams. Any questions?"

"Nope!"

"Let's get to it already!"

"I want to burn and melt stuff!"

"For the Master!"

Hearing the eager shouts of his minions, Izuku's smile broadened as he raised his fist into the air and said, "Okay then, let's get started!"

The twenty-five minions which had green, brown, red, blue and grey skin all cheered rowdily as they gleefully charged towards the piles of junk on the beach together with their beloved master, Izuku…

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--Start of Quirk Explanation…--**

Izuku discovered his quirk by accident at the age of five years old when his former childhood friend turned bitter foe, a blond boy with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki, bullied another boy whom Izuku later tried to protect. While Katsuki and his "friends" were beating up Izuku for daring to get in their way, again, Izuku suddenly breathed out a flame which did not burn but instead created a single minion which proceeded to attack Izuku's tormentors in retaliation. Izuku could still remember how the minion did an uppercut on Katsuki's "family jewels".

Ever since Izuku discovered his quirk, which admittedly developed later than all of his other schoolmates, he was no longer deemed as a quirkless loser but was instead deemed as a possible villain due to the nature of his quirk. After all, it seemed hardly heroic to have your evil-looking minions do the dirty work for you. Ironically enough, Izuku loved heroes and was determined to prove that his quirk could be used to help people.

Over the years, Izuku was able to control more minions at once without tiring himself out due to expending his physical energy to create them. He also learnt that he could create five different types of minions which could play distinct roles. The five types of minions were green, brown, red, blue and grey.

Green minions possessed green skin and were the weakest in combat. However, they were skilled in making and using various types of tools, machinery and ranged weaponry. Although they loved to build things and were smart enough to do so, their creations tended to be destructive, disruptive, explosive, crude, insane or any combination of the four.

Brown minions on the other hand possessed brown skin and were the strongest and toughest of the minions in terms of physical strength. They could also wield heavier equipment than any of the other minions and were useful for tasks which require heavy-lifting or brute strength. While there was no denying that they were brutishly simple-minded, they could be surprisingly soft-hearted to the people and animals that they liked.

Red minions possessed red skin and were, to put it simply, living flame throwers as they could breathe out fire from their mouths and even spit out explosive fireballs. They were also immune to fire and were surprisingly skilled in tasks which required an open flame such as blacksmithing and cooking. However, they were also the most destructive of the minions as they were a hopeless pyromaniacs. Thankfully, they did not mind using their flames for less destructive endeavours such as cooking surprisingly delicious meals.

Blue minions possessed blue skin and were highly resistant to cold temperatures. They also possessed the unique ability to heal others and boost the abilities of fellow minions by transferring their own energy into the bodies of their recipients. It should be noted that transferring their own energy into the bodies of others would exhaust them. They had a rather odd obsession with wearing hats but they ultimately meant well for both Izuku and their fellow minions.

Grey minions possessed grey skin and served as the rogues or assassins among the minions. They were swift, agile and stealthy. They could also transform into ethereal flames which did not burn but allowed them to slip through gaps in barriers, traverse over water and avoid attacks. They were arguably the most maliciously cunning of the minions but they were also the most dedicated in making sure that they succeed in their tasks which included direct orders to help people.

Although Izuku could currently produce a total of fifty minions in one go, doing so would tire him out to the point of complete exhaustion thus rendering himself vulnerable to attacks. Also, the minions were not exactly the most intelligent of beings and loved causing trouble whenever they could so Izuku had to keep them under control every time he created them. Thankfully, the minions were completely loyal to Izuku and would readily follow his instructions which included obeying the commands of others such as his mother, Midoriya Inko. Izuku could also call back his minions and convert them back into raw "life energy" to replenish his physical strength or to dismiss them. Should a minion "die" instead, be it due to exhaustion or getting "killed", a small amount of its energy would return back to Izuku but only to ensure to that its memories did not die with its body. Speaking of returning to Izuku as life energy, minions could keep certain equipment, including clothes, weapons and armour, and use them the next time Izuku needed their help but only if they were dismissed and did not die.

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--End of Quirk Explanation…--**

Izuku wiped some sweat from his brow after putting down a surprisingly heavy microwave and took a moment to look at the progress of his minions. The brown minions were busy taking out metallic junk for the green minions and red minions to use for making equipment. As for the blue and grey minions, they were kept as lookouts in case any unexpected "guests" arrived. The last thing Izuku wanted was to have Katsuki suddenly appear and sabotage his operation.

"Master, I see a bony blond fellow coming our way."

"Make him soil his pants!"

"Let's knock him out!"

"I want to steal his underpants!"

Sighing at his minions' antics, Izuku said, "Let me handle him. Chances are, he's just a passer-by and won't cause us any trouble." Izuku said nothing as two grey minions followed him to greet the stranger. He was used to being followed by them and actually felt safer with them around to assist him at a moment's notice.

The stranger, who certainly looked like a skeleton and had blue eyes, raised an eyebrow at what Izuku's minions were doing as he spoke the approaching boy, "I'm assuming that those… gremlins are yours, my boy." He could not help but notice that one red minion had set a brown minion's pants on fire.

Nodding in affirmative, and ignoring the panicked screams of the brown minion which was running towards the sea to put out the fire on his pants, Izuku explained, "They are called minions and I made them with my quirk." To demonstrate, Izuku breathed out a small ball of flame which became a green minion. Izuku then patted the new minion's head as he explained, "I plan to take the entrance exams into U.A. High School and wish to gather materials to equip my minions for it."

The stranger rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "While I can understand the need to be properly prepared, and equipped, for the exam, I don't think the teachers would approve of you coming into the school with a small army of heavily-armed minions."

Izuku grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, I can imagine the teachers and other examinees not being comfortable with that." His grin then became almost cheeky as he added, "The thing is, no one said I cannot I enter the school grounds with a small army of armed minions "inside" of me until the practical part of the exams starts."

Realising that Izuku was somehow able to keep armed minions inside his body, the stranger chuckled in amusement and said, "That's one way to get around the issue." Suddenly remembering that he had not introduced himself, the man offered his hand to the boy and said, "My name is Yagi Toshinoriby the way. My apologies for forgetting my manners."

Accepting the man's offered handshake, Izuku replied, "My name is Midoriya Izuku, and likewise, Yagi-san."

Noticing that the brown minion with the burnt pants was chasing after the red minion responsible for setting the said pants on fire, Toshinori had to say, "I cannot help but notice that they're not exactly the most disciplined bunch around."

Wearing a rueful smile, Izuku shook his head and replied, "Nope, these fellows love to cause mayhem whenever they can. I have lost count of how many times I have to stop them from doing something crazy like turning a few firecrackers into an actual bomb, trying to use a pet welsh corgi as a war-mount, wearing underwear as headgear and trying a build an underground dungeon with only a single shovel."

Silently saying a prayer of thanks that Izuku wanted to be a hero and not a villain, as he dreaded what insanity would happen if Izuku decided to use his quirk-created minions for villainy, Toshinori then asked, "Has anyone ever told you that your quirk seemed unsuitable for a hero?"

"All the time, if only behind my back," said Izuku who then admitted, "I do get what they mean though. My minions aren't going to win any beauty contests any time soon and they do love to cause trouble. That said, I've yet to find a more loyal and loveable bunch of troublemakers than them and I'm sure they can become a force of good if given the proper guidance."

Assured that the boy truly meant well, Toshinori smiled and said, "That's good to know." Placing a hand onto the boy's shoulder, he added, "I must go now as I have some important business to attend to. I wish you good luck in getting ready for the exams."

Smiling in return, Izuku replied, "Thank you, Yagi-san. Will I be seeing you again?"

"Maybe, I do come by this beach every now and again," said Toshinori who then started to walk away while waving his hand to Izuku, "Until we meet again, Modoriya-shounen."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--A while later…--**

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood, Toshinori," said a detective named Tsukauchi Naomasa.

The blond skeletal man smiled at the detective who was also a close friend of his and explained, "I met a rather interesting boy with an equally interesting quirk today." He then told Naomasa about Izuku and his unusual quirk.

After listening to Toshinori talk about Izuku, Naomasa rubbed his chin and said, "Now that you mention about it, there have been a few cases involving strange goblin-like creatures lately. Investigation of these creatures is still ongoing but they are deemed as a low-priority case since the creatures apparently care more about helping people instead of attacking anyone, unless they get attacked first, and seem smart enough to avoid getting in the way of pro-heroes. Why, I have even heard reports of them helping to rescue kittens which were trapped on top of tall trees and stopping traffic to help an old man cross a busy road."

"Are you planning to investigate Midoriya-shounen?" asked Toshinori. It was rather obvious that Izuku was a likely suspect of the said cases and both men knew that Izuku was not supposed to use his quirk due to lacking authorisation.

"Officially-speaking, I should," said Naomasa who then added with a shrug and a grin, "However, since I have yet to receive any possible lead about the master of those minions, other than you of course, I think I can entrust the matter to you, All Might."

Grinning at the man's response, Toshinori, who was also known as the current No.1 hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, said, "I'll be sure to let you know if I need any help concerning that boy."

 **\--On the following day…--**

Bakugou Katsuki wore a displeased expression when he saw Izuku, whom he still called "Deku" out of spite, coming into the classroom with a brighter-than-usual smile on his face. Ever since Izuku revealed his villainous quirk, Katsuki refused to think of him as anything else other than "the fucker whose first minion punched him in the bloody balls" back in kindergarten. Ironically unaware of the hypocrisy of his belief, Katsuki was certain that Izuku would one day misuse his minion-creating quirk regardless of his proclaimed desire to be a hero like All Might. Katsuki also knew that Izuku wanted to enter U.A. High School, the most prestigious hero school in Japan and the school where All Might, the current No.1 hero and Symbol of Peace, graduated from.

Although both boys idolised All Might, albeit for different reasons, the two boys simply could not get along ever since Izuku discovered his quirk and Katsuki rejected him in spite of finally having a quirk. Admittedly, Izuku's quirk developed later than everyone else in kindergarten and seemed more suitable for a villain but that rejection made Izuku finally realise that Katsuki would never accept him as a friend even with a quirk. Katsuki could still remember how Izuku snapped that day and yelled that he hated him and believed that Katsuki could never be a true hero hero because he was a villainous bully who hurt the weak and hated the righteous.

As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, the memory of Izuku's tearfully angry outburst which officially and completely severed their once-close friendship on that day troubled him sometimes. He may be prideful, crude and even cruel at times but he was not blind to the fact that Izuku actually had a reason to hate him even if he felt that Izuku was blowing it out of proportion. After all, what could a quirkless weakling do to stop villains from hurting other people? Also, EVERYONE knew that villains, not heroes, control ugly monstrous minions which love to cause trouble.

Speaking about minions, everyone in school, including Katsuki, knew that imp-like creatures had been seen helping people and even rescuing kittens lately. Although everyone suspected that it was Izuku's doing, few bothered to make a big deal out of it. After all, the minions never attacked anyone unless attacked first and even Katsuki could not deny that he would use his quirk to attack anyone who attacked him. That said, Katsuki suspected that Izuku was not acting completely altruistically as he may have been merely testing the limits of his quirk by doing minor acts of "arguable vigilantism".

While Katsuki had considered telling the police about Izuku's less-than-legal activities, he knew that doing so was largely pointless as the worst Izuku would get was a stern warning to not use his quirk without authorisation. That was not even counting the very real possibility of Izuku telling the police about Katsuki's past deeds as a bully. Izuku had already told the story to anyone who had bothered to listen to him, including Katsuki's own parents, and the last thing Katsuki wanted was to have his reputation as a hero permanently tarnished by what he had done back in kindergarten.

Katsuki growled in displeasure as he swore to get into U.A High School and prove to Izuku that he would always be his better.

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--Nine months later…--**

Dagobah Municipal Beach Parkwas finally cleared of junk and the sunrise at the beach was a beautiful sight to behold. Even the easily-distracted minions took a moment to admire the beauty. After taking in the sight, Izuku smiled at his minions and said, "Good work, everyone. We managed to get this place cleaned up ahead of schedule and have a whole left to train ourselves." Izuku's smile turned into a grin as he added, "So who's up for a jog while in full combat gear?"

 **\--Five minutes later…--**

Yagi Toshinori, who was also known as All Might, had seen many strange things in his life. However, few were as strange as the sight of a boy jogging along the beach at sunrise together with his small army of oddly charming minions with admittedly villainous tendencies while dressed in a strange mix of modern clothes and medieval plate armour.

Seeing the strange group approaching him, Toshinori knew that the coming schooling year at U.A. High School was going to get rather interesting.

 _"This is a story of how I, along withmyclassmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:** I originally intended to have the minions come out of spores or hives which were made by Izuku. I then recalled that Izuku's father could breathe fire and that the Minions from the Overlord games needed life force to be created. As a result, I created what can be called an "expy race" of minions for Izuku to create and command. I also know that the original Overlord games had only four types of minions but I decided to have five minions that functioned slightly differently instead.

Now, before anyone asks since this is a story of an overlord-style Izuku, a harem is possible but not absolutely certain.

The next story will be the crack idea I have I mentioned in the previous chapter followed by a continuation of the third and fourth stories.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	8. Chapter 6-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 6.1: Hentai Kamen Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A small girl with white hair, red eyes and a single horn growing on the right side of her forehead was running away from her chief captor and tormentor, a young man named Chisaki Kai who was also known as Overhaul, leader of a yakuza group called Shie Hassaikai. Normally, she would not even dare to dream escaping from the cruel clutches of the man who had hurt her by destroying and then repairing her body to extract her flesh and blood for his malevolent schemes. However, her chief captor had been getting paranoid lately and decided to have the girl shifted to a new location. Her guards were also being paranoid as they were less interested in keeping her secure and more worried about some person with a really strange name.

Taking her chance to escape, as just about anywhere would be better than wherever Kai was planning to send her to, the white-haired girl was desperate to escape. However, her hopes were all but crushed when a young man wearing a plague doctor mask suddenly appeared before her. The young man had black hair and his eyes were cold and cruelly uncaring as he spoke to her, "Eri, where do you think you are going?"

Taking a step back, the white-haired girl whose name was Eri, whimpered in fear as the man whom she recognised as Chisaki Kai approached her with the intention of taking her back. Just as all hope seemed lost, a dreaded battle-cry could be heard from above him, "Ecstasy!"

Kai felt every strand of hair throughout his body stand ramrod-straight as he barely backed away to dodge a falling person whom he believed to be the absolute epitome of the sickness of society known as the "Hero Syndrome". Dressed in only a pair of white briefs, a pair of black sport shoes, a pair of net stockings, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and, of all things, a pair of pink panties on his face, the newcomer stood between him and Eri. Torn between wanting to destroy the perverse eyesore who stood before him and fearing the sheer level of uncleanliness he would be exposing himself to, Kai growled viciously, "Hentai Kamen…!"

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--Flashback to a year ago…--**

Midoriya Izuku, a thirteen year-old boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face was feeling down as he had been bullied by his former best friend, Bakugou Katsuki, again. A hopeless fan of heroes, especially the current No.1 hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, Izuku wanted to be a hero in spite of lacking a superhuman ability known as a quirk. One of the few unlucky individuals to be diagnosed as "quirkless" in a world where almost everyone had quirks, Izuku had been subjected to bullying and ridicule for years.

As a result of the constant bullying, he became a timid boy who got flustered easily and was, unsurprisingly, completely inexperienced when it came to romance as no girl in his current school showed any romantic interest in him. Looking heavenward, Izuku wondered what he could do to change his situation when suddenly, as if the heavens decided to answer his prayer, something black landed onto his face…

 **\--Less than one minute before something fell onto Izuku'sface…--**

While Izuku was making his way home from school, a certain trio of infamous villains known as the 'Three Storm and Stress Brothers' were up to no good as they dashed across the other side of town to steal underwear from women. Following a well-timed sequence of "flip", "strip" and "wear", the three villains were busy stealing panties from various women for the third member to wear.

Unfortunately for the three villains, a certain famous hero known as All Might was able to to quickly stop them with a quick punch which knocked them off their feet without even physically touching them. Unfortunately for one unlucky young woman named Tsukauchi Makoto, the younger sister of a detective called Tsukauchi Naomasa who was also All Might's close friend, her pair of black lacy panties was blown away by the sudden gust of wind which was created by All Might's punch. Her pair of panties flew across town before it landed onto the face of a certain boy who was looking heavenward known as Midoriya Izuku…

 **\--Back to Izuku suddenly getting a pair of panties…--**

Izuku, who was thankfully in a secluded part of town, felt a sudden surge of power coursing through his body as he involuntarily smelled and even tasted the pair of panties which seemed to be sticking onto his skin. Although he quickly realised that he had a woman's pair of panties on his face and should be taking it off immediately, he could not stop himself from feeling a wonderful surge of emotion he never knew he possessed. Crying out in joy, Izuku would eventually realise that the emotion he felt was lustful ecstasy.

As Izuku cried out, his body suddenly grew taller and more muscular while his fair skin darkened to a near-bronze colour and his green eyes became completely white. Once the transformation was complete, he barely resembled the boy he was merely seconds ago.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot in his tighter-than-usual clothes, Izuku stripped and kept only his briefs on. Izuku then took his belongings and retreated to a more secluded location where he could use his heightened sense of awareness and faster pace of thinking to calmly gain an understanding of his current situation. He was soon able to deduce that he actually possessed a transformation-type quirk but it required a rather perverted condition to be activated, namely having a pair of panties or something similar on his face.

With his quirk activated, he possessed superhuman levels of speed, agility, strength and endurance. However, it also caused his body to become easily overheated which would explain his desire to be minimally-dressed and his sudden interest in getting wet as a means of cooling off. Izuku also deduced that his body would probably exhaust itself or even break itself if he tried to forcefully prolong his transformed state or go beyond its already-superhuman limits. He also noticed that while he still possessed his original moral compass in his transformed state, he felt little to no shame about being a pervert.

Although Izuku knew that his recently-discovered quirk could be used for good, he also knew that no one in their right mind would readily consider a half-naked man with a pair of panties on his face as a hero. As such, Izuku decided that if he could not become a hero in spite of not using his admittedly abnormal quirk, then he would become a vigilante who would protect the innocent while using it. He also knew that he would need to start training his baseline body as soon as possible so that he would be able to fight even if he could not transform.

By the time Izuku took off the panties from his face, and felt a powerfully sudden surge of embarrassment and shame as a result, he was already late and quickly rushed back home with the panties in his school bag…

 **\--One day after Izuku discovered his quirk…--**

A plump woman named Midoriya Inko buried her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment as news of a new vigilante dubbed as Hentai Kamen appeared on television. Well-aware that the vigilante was actually her son, Midoriya Izuku, who had already shown his quirk to her, Inko could not help but wonder how in the world he ended up with such a perverted quirk. Although Inko loved her only son dearly and did not care about his admittedly perverted quirk, even she could not deny the fact that the general public would never acknowledge someone like Hentai Kamen as a hero.

While listening to the news which stated that Hentai Kamen managed to successfully stop a robbery, Inko could only hope that Izuku would not make a habit of stealing panties in order to use his quirk.

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--Back to the present situation…--**

Midoriya Izuku, who was also known as the infamous Hentai Kamen, knew that the man with the plague doctor mask before him was extremely dangerous. He also knew that the man wanted the small frightened girl with white hair and red eyes for obviously malevolent intentions. It was therefore rather understandable that Izuku decided to just take the girl and run as far away from the masked man as possible. Thankfully, he had an idea how to do just that.

Making the first move, Izuku suddenly kicked in such a way that his right shoe flew off his foot towards the masked man's chest. If Izuku's analysis was accurate, the masked man was apparently very disgusted with him and would avoid touching him if he could. Granted, the goosebumps all over the man's body was a rather obvious clue.

Just as Izuku had deduced, the masked man quickly dodged to the side to avoid the shoe with a panicked look on his face. Izuku then turned around until his back was facing the masked man and kicked away his other shoe so that it would fly towards his head. Not bothering to look back, Izuku quickly picked up the girl and ran away like a bat out of hell.

The masked man, Chisaki Kai, barely avoided both shoes and had to bend back at such an odd angle that he almost lost his balance and fell onto his back. In those few seconds of blind panic, as he knew that Hentai Kamen was infamous of getting "physical" against his opponents, Kai cared more about regaining his footing to fight off the perverse abomination than trying to secure his "ward", Eri. By the time Kai regained his balance, he realised that Hentai Kamen had escaped with her. Realising that Hentai Kamen had not only taken away the girl who was essential for his ultimate goal but even made a fool out of him, Kai's face was red with furious rage as he screamed to the heavens…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

While Izuku ran as far away from the dangerous masked man as he could with the little girl in his arms, he considered his options. Anyone with functional eyeballs would realise that the masked man was a villain and he would probably stop at nothing to take back back the girl. It would therefore be a logical choice for Izuku to bring the girl to a police station or a hero agency so that they could protect the girl and perhaps even put an end to whatever cruel schemes the masked man had in store for her.

However, being an infamous villain-vigilante meant that going to either place would put himself at risk of getting caught by the police or heroes. With the number of charges for indecent exposure he had gotten over the past year, along with other charges such as doing wedgies on civilian bullies and even stealing panties, Izuku was certain that he would be thrown into jail as soon as he was caught. He also knew that once he got into jail his identity would be exposed and his mother would suffer the consequences of his actions.

To make matters even more complicated, the girl whom he had rescued wore an expression that showed her fear for her saviour's safety. As much as Izuku wanted to feel happy to be acknowledged as a hero, he knew that the girl must have suffered horribly to even consider someone like him as a hero. The fact that he was feared and reviled by so many others, including various heroes and even most of the people he had saved as Hentai Kamen, only made Eri's fear for his safety for him all the more heartbreaking. Nevertheless, Izuku was determined to save Eri and decided that he would go to the last place Kai would consider looking for either of them…

 **\--Later that night…--**

A scruffy-looking man with tired-looking eyes known asEraser Headmentally groaned, "I'm not getting enough pay for this shit…!"

Not too long ago, a trespasser entered the ground of U.A. High School and Eraser Head, an underground hero who was in charge of keeping the school safe for that night, soon found out that the trespasser was none other than the infamous Hentai Kamen who was carrying a small frightened girl in his arms. What was more, the perverted villain-vigilante was practically on his knees as he basically begged an audience with the principal of the school, Nedzu, in order to help him protect the girl.

Under normal circumstances, Eraser Head would have simply restrained Hentai Kamen and send him to the nearest police station for questioning. However, one look at the clearly-abused girl who was clinging onto the villain-vigilante made the hero realise that something important must have happened to warrant such a situation. As such, Eraser Head begrudgingly allowed Hentai Kamen to stay in the school together with the girl while he contacted the principal and fellow teachers of the high school. He just knew that that night was going to be a long one…

 **\--One long explanation later…--**

Nedzu, the principal of U.A High School and an animal of unknown species with a quirk which granted him high intellect, was actually pleased about the current situation. The infamous Hentai Kamen, who had finally revealed his true identity as the supposedly-quirkless Midoriya Izuku, had told him about his circumstances and why he was prepared to turn himself in to protect the little girl whose name was Eri. It was not every day Nedzu had the pleasure of listening to the surprisingly moving and inspiring story of a boy with such a noble and selfless heart in spite of his cruel circumstances and perverse quirk. As a matter of fact, Midnight, who had "fought"against Hentai Kamen before, was moved close to tears after listening to Izuku's story.

In truth, Izuku was correct in assuming that he should be sent to prison for his infamous deeds as a vigilante who was later relabelled as a villain due to his acts of blatant indecent exposure and his willingness to attack civilians, bullies and abusers as they may had been. However, there was no denying that while Hentai Kamen was disliked by most, his actions were generally good-intentioned. In fact, Nedzu was willing to say that Izuku was actually more heroic than most as he had not only maintained his public image as a "quirkless loser" who was doomed to be bullied by others, including a certain former childhood friend named Bakugou Katsuki, but was also willing to continue helping people who needed saving even if Hentai Kamen was the hero almost no one wanted.

The key word being "almost" as Midoriya Inko did not come to U.A. High School alone to lend her support for her son. She came together with a girl with blond hair tied into two messy buns and yellow cat-like eyes named Himiko Toga. Nedzu later found out that Himiko Toga, who had run away from her own home to escape her abusive family, had been staying with Izuku and Inko after Izuku rescued her from getting raped by a gang of rapists. In addition, Toga was Izuku's chief "supplier" of used panties in exchange for being allowed to stay together with him and his mother and was perfectly fine with the arrangement.

After thinking over what he had heard from Izuku, Inko, Toga and even Eri, Nedzu spoke to Izuku, "I must say, your quirk is most unusual and I can understand why you would rather not have anyone find out about your quirk in spite of the bullying for being "quirkless". You are also correct in assuming that few would consider such a quirk as suitable for heroics and that you would be sent to juvenile prison for your numerous unlawful acts as Hentai Kamen." Izuku, who had already taken off the panties off his face and had reverted back to a surprisingly well-built teenager, already knew what his fate would be. Even so, Izuku was willing to be sent to prison as long as Eri was safe from the dangerous villain, whom he had found out was known as Overhaul, and both Toga and Inko were spared from the consequences of his actions.

Outraged by what Nedzu was implying, Toga stood up and protested, "This isn't right!" Recalling how Izuku had saved her and even gave her a warm and loving home, tears well up in Toga's eyes as she continued to speak on Izuku's behalf, "Izu-kun doesn't deserve to go to prison, not after all the lives he had helped and saved!"

Nedzu smiled in response to Toga's protest and replied, "And I actually agree with you, Himiko-san." Everyone, including the teachers present in the office, wore surprised expressions as Nedzu explained, "While there is no denying that Izuku had committed various unlawful acts, mainly indecent exposure and attacking civilian bullies and abusers, there is also no denying that he had helped a significance number of people including the two young ladies in this very room."

As no one could deny that Izuku had saved Toga and Eri as Hentai Kamen, no one spoke in protest as Nedzu continued to speak, "In addition, Izuku's and Eri's testimonies clearly indicate that Overhaul is planning something terrible with the flesh and blood that he had extracted out of her body. Therefore, the fact that Izuku had taken Eri away from him and brought her here can be seen as a major loss for Overhaul and an important incentive for us, heroes, to attack the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group before they could do anything that would damage hero society."

After listening to Eri's tearful explanation about her "cursed quirk", **[Rewind]** , which allowed her to rewind an individual person's body to its previous stateof being, including non-existence, it was easy for Nedzu to assume the possibility that Overhaul was planning to use her extracted flesh and blood to create a weapon or drug which would reverse a person's quirk to the point of non-existence. Hearing no argument or protest from anyone, not even Eraser Head who was admittedly a harsher teacher than most, Nedzu continued to speak, "Therefore, I have a proposition." Nedzu turned his attention to Izuku and asked, "Midoriya Izuku, would you like to beplaced under probation in U.A. High Schoolas a student in the hero course?"

Nedzu could not resist smirking mischievously as everyone in the classroom responded in exactly the same way, "Eh?"

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--A few days later…--**

A certain blond boy with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki could not believe what he was hearing. Just the other day, a team of heroes had taken down the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group which was reportedly producing a quirk-suppressing drug which would have allowed villains to weaken heroes. While no one questioned the possibility of a villainous group developing a quirk-suppressing drug, since there was already a quirk-enhancing drug known as 'Trigger', no one expected Hentai Kamen fighting alongside the heroes to take down the yakuza group. Even more unusual was how Hentai Kamen attacked the leader of the yakuza group, Overhaul, by using his mysophobia against him. Long story short, Hentai Kamen had a sack full of used men's underwear and threw the whole sack at Overhaul with a technique known as 'Burifuu no Taifuu'. Katsuki had to repress a shudder as he could not even imagine how disgusted the mysophobic villain must have felt to be covered in used men's underwear. Judging by the fact that the villain basically fainted due to extreme stress, after all of his underlings fled in mortal terror of whatever hellish fury he could have unleashed, Katsuki was certain that "extremely disgusted" would be a huge understatement. Thankfully, no civilians or heroes were killed or crippled although there were serious injuries and one very traumatised villain.

The news which Katsuki was currently listening to, and finding very difficult to believe, stated that Hentai Kamen was going to attend the hero course of U.A. High School as a student under probation. Granted, Hentai Kamen reportedly played a key role in giving the heroes evidence about the quirk-suppressing drug and was even willing to turn himself in in order to warn the heroes about it. Still, allowing Hentai Kamen to actually attend the hero course of the school was basically the same as allowing a shameless pervert to be a hero. Katsuki was not aware that his thoughts on the matter made a certain short boy with purple balls on his head named Mineta Minoru sneeze while reading the latest "adult entertainment magazine".

When Katsuki finally found out the true identity of Hentai Kamen through the news, his shocked yell was almost powerful enough to be classified as a sonic weapon.

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--Seven months later…--**

Katsuki glared at the entrance into U.A. High School as he bitterlyrecalled what had happened over the past seven months. Soon after Katsuki found out about Hentai Kamen'strue identity, Midoriya Izuku, he tried to get some answers from either Izuku or his mother, Inko. However, both Izuku and Inko had not only changed their house addresses but even changed their telephone numbers, emails and bank accounts. At the time, the blond boy with red eyes was furious that Izuku had the audacity to hide his quirk from him and to be given a place in U.A. High School in spite of being a perverted villain-vigilante.

A day after Hentai Kamen's real name was revealed, two letters were sent to Katsuki. The first letter was written by Izuku himself and it explained how Izuku discovered his quirk completely by accident and how he initially refused to reveal his quirk to the public out of fear of being even more ostracised than before. Considering how badly Izuku was treated due to being quirkless, and being Izuku's chief tormentor for years, even Katsuki had to accept the bitter truth that Izuku actually had a point. It was not as though Katsuki could deny the very real possibility of treating Izuku as badly as before, if not even worse than before, if he had found out about Izuku's perverted quirk earlier on.

As for the second letter, it was written by the principal of U.A. High School himself and he made it clear that he knew about the bullying Izuku had suffered. The letter also made it clear that Izuku's admittedly unlawful actions as Hentai Kamen were far more heroic than Katsuki's own actions as Izuku's personal tormentor. In fact, Nedzu claimed that Katsuki's actions as a bully made him no better than a villain. The only reason why Katsuki was even allowed to take part in the entrance exams of U.A. High School was because it would be "hypocritical" to give an infamous villain-vigilante like Hentai Kamen a chance to become a hero and yet deny a "mere bully" that very same chance. That said, should Katsuki attempt to bully anyone, especially Izuku, he would be immediately expelled from U.A. High School and be barred from every school that offer a hero course in Japan.

The two letters made Katsuki realise that his future as a hero was no longer as certain as he had believed it to be. As much as Katsuki tried to blame Izuku for his current predicament, he knew that he could have avoided the problem by not being , as quoted by Nedzu, "the villainous bully of Izuku's life story". He also knew that he would have to work even harder than before to become the next No.1 hero.

Just thinking about the bitter memories made Katsuki's foul mood even worse as he swore to himself that he would find Izuku and somehow make him pay for almost ruining his chances of becoming a hero. While Katsuki knew that attacking Izuku directly without exceptionally good justification would get him expelled, no one said that he could not "beat the fucking shit out of him" during a combat lesson or competition.

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

A worried-looking Izuku asked Toga, "Are you sure you have everything that you need, Toga-chan?"

Grinning at Izuku who had recently become her stepbrother due to being officially adopted by Inko, Toga replied, "Of course I did. Stop worrying about me and get back to doing your next probation-assignment."

Izuku, who was already offered a place in the hero course of U.A. High School, had no reason to take the entrance exams. He was admittedly unsure if he was actually worthy of it but Nedzu assured him that he was worthy as he had saved Eri and Toga from horrible fates and even played an important role in defeating Overhaul. As a result, Izuku was exempted from taking the entrance exam while Toga decided to take the exam to try her own luck in becoming a heroine. It should be noted that Eri was also adopted by Inko as she ran towards Toga and gave her a hug as she looked up to her with a small smile on her face and said, "Good luck, Toga Oneechan!"

Grinning at the adorable little girl, Toga affectionately patted her head and said, "Just you wait, your brother and I are going to become the 'Legendary Perverts' of hero society!"

Although Izuku had accepted his possible fate as an infamously perverted hero, he could not help but fervently pray that Toga's words would not become a reality.

 _"This is a story of how I, along withmyclassmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

Seriously, what the hell was I thinking…! X3

Anyway, this story was surprisingly serious and heartfelt for something that was supposed to be a crazy crack-ish idea. Then again, this is a story about a boy who wants to be a hero in spite of years of mistreatment and having every reason to fear that having a perverted quirk would make him even more ostracised than before.

The next story will be a continuation of either the symbiotic hero or the metamorphic hero versions of Izuku.

I also have plans for a seventh story which I will reveal later on.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	9. Tale 4-2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 4.2: Metamorphic Hero Izuku**

Several months after the Quirk Ripper, who was also known as Midoriya Izuku, had turned himself in and was placed under probation in U.A. High School, examinees from all across Japan went to the school in the hopes of becoming students in its hero course. In spite of the lingering fear that the infamous villain was going to attend the school, and was certainly strong enough to have a good chance of being placed in the hero course, the appeal of being in the school with arguably the best hero course in all of Japan was simply too great to be rejected. There was also the fact that the Quirk Ripper had been sighted doing various community services such as cleaning up rubbish and clearing debris caused by fights between heroes and villains. Although there were moments when he intimidated or even attacked other people, albeit without inflicting permanent physical damage, they were mainly villains, bullies or lawbreakers so not even Eraser Head, who was a stricter teacher than most, felt inclined to punish him severely.

All the examinees who had come for the entrance exams of the hero course in U.A. High Schoolgathered in an auditorium where a pro-hero, a blond man with a loud voice named Present Mic, gave them an energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

In a different universe, the stern-looking examinee would proceed to harshly lecture a certain boy named Midoriya Izuku for being distracting. However, since Midoriya Izuku was not present in the auditorium, and would have been impossible to miss if he was actually present, no such thing occurred. Instead, Present Mic simply explained, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he bowed respectfully as he spoketo Present Mic, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

After Examinee 7111 sat down, Present Mic added, "Also, in case anyone is worried about the Quirk Ripper taking part in the test, any area where he is present will have twice the number of villain-bots for you to take down, including the zero-pointers which should be avoided. Be warned though, that boy is a strong fighter and his fighting skills has not dulled at all." Present Mic barely suppressed a shudder as he added, "In fact, he has gotten even more creative in defeating his enemies." He could still remember how Izuku once used a tube of wasabi to defeat a villain with a large nose by shoving the tube up one of the villain's nostrils followed squeezing out its spicy contents right into the said nostril. There was also that incident when Izuku knocked out a villain by throwing a rubber ducky at the villain's face with enough force to break her nose. The less said about the "daikon incident", the better.

While many of the examinees took Present Mic's warning seriously, a certain blond boy named Bakugou Katsuki simply snorted dismissively in response. Somehow able to take part in the entrance exams, albeit with the harsh condition that he would be immediately expelled from U.A. High School and barred from every school that offer a hero course in Japan if he dared to attack Izuku or his loved ones, Katsuki failed to see what was so impressive about using typical household items in taking out villains in humiliating ways. Quirks were supposed to be used to take out villains, not allow a hero to take them out in stupid ways.

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

Examinee 7111, as well as the other examinees in his group, was waiting for the start of the practical part of the exam when someone suddenly landed before them. Everyone turned their attention towards the newcomer and was shocked to realise that the newcomer was none other thanthe infamous Quirk Ripper, Midoriya Izuku.

Easily as tall and muscular as All Might, Izuku wore a pair of dark-blue jeans, a black leather belt, a pair of black leather boots, an unzipped tan-coloured hooded jacket with torn-out sleeves and white bandages on his forearms and palms. His overall appearance and presence was nothing short of intimidating as no one dared to speak up, not even to disparage him for looking so obviously villainous.

Breathing out hot steam from the vents on his "face mask", Izuku stood up and regarded them with glowing red eyes as he spoke aloud, "So, this is the group that I need to compete with to join the hero course. I sincerely hope that you are brave enough to be worthy of being called heroes."

After hearing Izuku's deep and menacing voice, and realising that he was not a dumb brute as indicated by his manner of speech which had improved over the past few months, many of the examinees wondered if it was too late to take the exam in a different area as they shared a similar line of thought, "Screw the extra villain-bots, I don't want to compete with THAT!"

A few minutes later, the practical exam began…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

As the examinees tried their best to score as many points as possible, the teachers of U.A. High School, including All Might, were watching their performances. Afew examineesstood out from the rest such as a certain infamous blond boy with red eyes who used his explosive quirk to destroy the robots. However, none stood out more than the Quirk Ripper who leapt into battle and tore the robots apart with his bare hands before using the torn pieces as projectiles and weapons. His violent display of combat ability was so effective and brutal that he intimidated many of the other examinees into staying as far away from him as possible.

Grinning at the scene, Present Mic said, "It seems that your plan to use Izuku as a litmus test for finding promising students is working, Principal."

Smiling in agreement, an intelligent quirked animal of unknown species named Nedzu, who was also the principal of U.A. High School, said, "Izuku's combat ability was never in question, especially when allowed to go all out in attacking an enemy. In that regard, he is basically guaranteed a place in the heroics course of this school."

Another teacherand pro-hero, a scruffy-looking man with tired-looking eyes named Eraser Head, spoke to Nedzu, "Which would have made the very idea of putting Izuku in the entrance exam to prevent public outcry of favouritism a waste of time, and robots, until you decided to use him as a means of finding anyone brave enough to actually compete WITH him for points."

Nodding in affirmative, Nedzu replied, "Given his infamous reputation, intimidating presence and brutal fighting methods, only a rare few individuals would dare to get close enough to attack the robots that are currently focused on attacking him." Nedzu could not help but chuckle as he added, "More than half of the doubled number of villain-bots to be exact."

Indeed, a number of examinees were becoming notable for being brave enough to attack the robots which were focused on attacking Izuku after taking out the other robots. The examinees included a boy with a bird's head who extended a shadow-like entity from his body to attack the robots from a safe distance, a blond boy who was literally shooting laser beams from his navel, a certain bespectacled boy known as Examinee 7111 who used his quirk-enhanced speed for hit-and-run tactics and even a brown-haired girl with a gravity-manipulating quirk who was touching the robots that were not paying attention to her and made them float high enough that letting them fall would damage them.

Pleased with what he was seeing, Nedzu said, "It seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year." He then turned his attention to Eraser Head, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button, as he added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Everyone in Izuku's examination group gaped in shock as twomassive robotsthe size ofbig buildingsappeared. Understandably, many of them had a similar thought about the two robotsthat moved on tank treads, "They're ridiculously huge!"

One of therobots then attacked with incredible force, smashing buildings into rubble. Certain that the massive robotswerethe "area traps" that Present Mic had talked about and had zero points, none of the students were interested in attacking them. In fact, many of them decided to run away instead.However, instead of fleeing from the scene like everyone else, Izuku realised that someone was trapped under some rubble.

Running on pure instinct, Izuku quickly dashed towards the trapped person who was a short boy with purple balls in place of hair. The giant robot that was closest to the trapped boy noticed Izuku charging towards him and "tried" to slam its hand onto him to stop him. Easily dodging the attack, Izuku soon reached the short boy and quickly freed him. He then picked up the panicking boy by the back of his shirt and ran away like the other examinees.

 **\--A few minutes later…--**

Before long, the practical exam was over and Izuku was about to leave the arena when the short boy whom he had saved suddenly said, "Wait! Why did you bother to save me?"

Looking at the comically small boy, Izuku replied, "Saving and protecting lives is what heroes do."

Surprised by the answer, like everyone else within earshot, the short boy said, "B-but you're the Quirk Ripper who goes around tearing people into pieces to cripple them and render them quirkless!"

Unable to deny the truth of the boy's statement, Izuku instead asked, "What is your name?"

Not expecting Izuku's query, the boy hesitated for a moment before he answered, "My name is Minoru, Mineta Minoru."

Izuku then asked Minoru, "Tell me, Mineta-san, how much about me do you actually know?"

Minoru wore an uncertain expression as he answered, "Well, I have heard that you were diagnosed as quirkless and had been basically quirkless for most of your life until last year when your quirk finally manifested and made you undergo a metamorphosis like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. I also heard that you suffered memory loss after your metamorphosis until you finally reunited with your mother, Midoriya Inko, and turned yourself in not long after that."

Nodding in affirmative, Izuku explained, "I can assure you that both accounts are indeed true. What you may not know is that I used to be bullied for most of my life because I was basically quirkless for that period of time. The fact that I wanted to be a hero in spite of being quirkless only made the bullying worse."

Although Minoru was never bullied for being quirkless, he knew what it was like to be judged as unfit for being hero because of his appearance and weak quirk. Make no mistake, Minoru was a hopeless pervert and wanted to be a hero to be popular with the ladies but he still wanted to prove the world that even he could be a cool hero. As such, Minoru started to understand Izuku a little and felt a little more confident of speaking honestly as he asked, "So why did you become the Quirk Ripper? I get that you had lost your memories at the time but even you have to agree with me when I say that going about tearing other people apart is not something a normal person with amnesia would do."

Many of the curious examinees were surprised to hear Izuku chuckle in self-depreciating amusement before he replied, "No, it certainly isn't." Although Izuku had no mouth to smile with, many realised that he was expressing his equivalent to a sad smile through his presently-green eyes as he explained, "However, being unable to remember anything other than the facts that I was not a hero, was unwanted by just about everyone else and still had a desire to stop bad people from hurting others regardless, what else was I supposed to do?"

Not expecting Izuku's reply, a certain bespectacled boy named Examinee 7111 had to ask, "Then, what made you decide to be a hero in the end?"

Turning his attention to the bespectacled boy, Izuku answered, "Let's just say that a certain little girl thought of me as her hero even though I did not believe myself to be a hero. She was also the one who convinced me to approach my mother after she made her public announcement begging me to return back to her. Had I not saved her and allowed her to stay with me, I would not have the courage to meet my own mother to confirm if she actually loved me and wanted me back in her life." Izuku's eyes were unmistakably warm as he added, "You could say that the girl was the little heroine who helped me regain my memories and get back on the right track of becoming a hero."

Amazed and moved by Izuku's sincere response, Examinee 7111 was certain that Izuku was more heroic than he, as well as many others, had initially assumed. Although most were reluctant to fully believe Izuku's story, a significant number of them realised that he actually had as much a right to join the hero course of U.A. High School as any of them.

Seeing that no one was asking any further questions, Izuku said, "Well, I must be off now." He then wore an unmistakably smug smirk as he added, "I look forward to seeing who will become my classmates later in spring." While nearly all the examinees paled at the implication that he would be their classmate in the hero course, he quietly walked away from the arena like some nameless wanderer from an old western film.

As for the exam results, Izuku got the highest score of 100 points which was partly due to rescuing Minoru. He could have gotten a lot more points but he had to restrain himself from going all out when the braver examinees started to "steal" his kills, as Principal Nedzu had already predicted. The last thing Izuku wanted was to accidentally harm any of them due to throwing a projectile at them or punching a robot into their direction. Katsuki, who resented Izuku, was unsurprisingly displeased with the results as he only got 77 points.

 **\--Springtime…--**

Izuku, who was dressed in his specially-made U.A. High School uniform to accommodate his enormous size, smiled at his mother and adopted little sister, Midoriya Eri, and said, "Well, I'm off."

Smiling at her beloved elder brother and saviour, Eri said, "Good luck in making lots of new friends and try not to maim anyone, even that big meanie who used to bully you all the time!"

Chuckling at Eri's choice of words, Izuku patted her head affectionately and said, "I'll do my best, Eri-chan."

 **\--A while later…--**

Izuku's eyes were yellow in surprise as he tilted his head and said, "Huh, I didn't expect to see you guys here."

Grinning broadly, Minoru gave Izuku a thumb's up and said, "Looks like we're going to be classmates!" It was apparent that the small boy had decided to trust Izuku after saving him during the entrance exams.

Although Izuku knew that he and Katsuki would not be classmates, as Katsuki would be in Class 1B while he was in Class 1A, Izuku was surprised that a significant number of examinees whom he recognised from the entrance exams were his classmates. He then mentally thought, "It's probably Principal Nedzu's doing. Knowing him, he probably thought it best that the people who heard me talk during the exams would be among the most suited to be my classmates."

Suddenly, a certain bespectacled boy known as Examinee 7111 approached Izuku and said, "I see that we're going to be classmates."

Tensing a little at the bespectacled boy's strict tone, Izuku replied, "It seems to be the case."

A tense second passed before Examinee 7111 replied, "While I do not approve what you have done as the Quirk Ripper, I am willing to give you a chance to prove to everyone here that you are determined to be a proper hero." Offering his hand to Izuku, he finally smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Iida Tenya. I'm from Soumei Junior High School."

Staring at the offered hand, Izuku hesitated for a moment before he awkwardly accepted the handshake and replied, "I… can't guarantee that I would completely stop hurting people who hurt others, but I have no intention of wasting this chance to be a hero either even if it means becoming an infamous underground hero."

Knowing that underground heroes worked in the shadows, as well as Izuku's already-infamous reputation, Tenya replied, "Then I hope that you will be able to become an exemplary underground hero, Midoriya-san."

Nodding in affirmative, Izuku then asked with a deadpan expression, "So, when are you going to get out of that sleeping bag of yours, Eraser Head?"

Not expecting Izuku's deadpan query, everyone was surprised when Eraser Head, who was also known as Aizawa Shouta, appeared from behind Izuku's large body and said, "I was hoping to get a few seconds more rest before you decided to ask, Quirk Ripper."

Used to Shouta calling him by his given title, Izuku turned around and said, "I'm assuming that you'll be dragging us off to one of your crazy plans to weed out the unworthy, correct?"

Smirking at Izuku's obviously rhetorical question, Shouta asked, "What ever gave you that idea, Quirk Ripper?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Izuku wore an unimpressed expression as he replied, "Your past record of expelling an entire class is well-known to everyone who works here and I do currently live here with my mother and adopted little sister."

While most of Izuku's classmates started to panic, Shouta wore an unmistakably sadistic grin as he simply said, "Everyone, get dressed in your P.E. uniforms and meet me at the P.E. grounds."

 **\--A while later…--**

In a different universe, Izuku would get the lowest total scorein the test. As for this universe, he was exempted from the test as the staff at U.A. High School had been monitoring his performance from the day he started his probation there. In addition, he had overall performance records for both the daytime and the night time. Shouta was currently showing the two records to Izuku's classmates.

Surprised by the two different records of overall performance, and a significant improvement for some of the exercises at night time, a certain brown-haired girl with a gravity-negating quirk named Uraraka Ochako asked, "Why does he have two different records? Does his quirk work differently at night?"

Nodding in confirmation to Ochako's query, Shouta turned his attention to Izuku, who was standing next him, and said, "You might as well as tell them the details about your two quirks." The fact that Izuku actually had two quirks was not lost to anyone in class, especially a certain scarred student named Todoroki Shouto.

Izuku nodded at Shouta in understanding before he started to explain about his quirks, "As you all may know, I was initially diagnosed as quirkless until my body underwent a metamorphosis which resulted in my current form. The metamorphosis also granted me two different quirks. The first one is a mutation-type quirk which grants me superhuman strength, speed and durability, something which some of you must realise by now." Hearing no argument from anyone, Izuku then continued to explain, "As for my other quirk, it's known as Ominous Fog." Breathing out some cold fog from the vents of his "face mask", Izuku explained, "Just like a regular fog, it can be dispersed by wind and powerful shock waves. High heat and strong sunlight will also cause it to dissipate thus making it mostly useless in bright daylight like right now or when I'm trapped in a burning house." Indeed, the fog quickly dissipated due to the strong daylight.

"For all its limitations and weaknesses, my fog does have its uses. For example, it allows me to basically teleport to anywhere which has enough fog to conceal my body. It also allows me to sense the emotions and thoughts of whoever is the fog. Although I cannot use it to read a person's memories, it does make interrogation a lot easier for me. In addition, it helps to conceal my presence and reveals laser lights such as the ones used for security."

Impressed by Izuku's Ominous Fog, a boy with blond hair and an electric quirk named Kaminari Denki said, "Damn, no wonder you only operated at night back then."

Not waiting to find out if the students were satisfied with Izuku's explanation about his second quirk, Shouta said, "All right, that's enough for now. If you want to ask him any further questions, you'll have to pass this physical test first. Unlike the physical tests at junior high school, you are allowed to use your quirks and you will be guaranteed a place in Class 1A if you manage to perform as well as Izuku in even one of his physical tests. However, if you get the last overall place in class AND fail to perform as well as Izuku in even one of his physical tests, you will be expelled from the heroics course. Any questions?"

Needless to say, no one wanted to be expelled from the heroics course. Thankfully for the person who got the last place, Minoru, he was able to do as well as Izuku in the side-step exercise by taking off the balls from his head to create two small piles of sticky purple balls which he could rapidly jump side-to-side from. As a result, he was not expelled from the class although he was determined to improve himself so that he would become a cool hero who would be well-liked by the ladies. Not even Izuku was impressed by Minoru's rather selfish goal to be a hero.

 **\--After the P.E. class…--**

In a different universe, Izuku and Katsuki were classmates in Class 1A. As for this universe, Katsuki was "replaced" by a certain foreign student from America named Tsunotori Pony who happened to be a fan of horror slasher films. Needless to say, she was quite interested in getting to know Izuku who was basically a real-life slasher and yet was good enough as a person to be deemed worthy of being trained to be a hero at U.A. High School. It certainly helped that he seemed friendly enough with Minoru, Tenya, a certain manliness-obsessed redhead named Kirishima Eijirou and a certain bird-headed boy named Tokoyami Fumikage.

Mustering her courage, Pony approached the group of boys and timidly asked, "E-excuse me, can I sit with you guys?"

Seeing no reason to reject her request, Izuku nodded and said, "Sure, take a seat."

Smiling brightly at Izuku's response, Pony took a seat with the rest of the boys and started to ask Izuku if he had ever watched western horror slasher films. It was the start of Izuku's new hobby in not only watching horror films but also in death metal music.

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

 **\--End Chapter--**

Author's Notes:

Yes, I made Pony Katsuki's replacement in this version of Izuku's story of becoming a hero. I also made her a fan of horror movies which is probably not canon but, let's face it, the good versions of Toga in two of my stories do not exactly have canon backstories either.

I actually planned to write this together with the symbiotic hero version of Izuku but I want to write down the next hero idea for Izuku quickly and this one happened to be done first. I also wish to reply to a few comments about my previous chapters (mainly from ):

Before anyone asks, I have issues with the PM system of as I can only use the app version on my smartphone (I cannot use the internet to access the website in my country). I tried to send some reply PMs but I'm not sure if they got through. Just let me know if any of you guys have received them. Also, can someone please send a complaint about the PM system for the app version? I tried to send a bug report to them after I failed to get any PMs in my app but I can't seem to get any of the reports through.

To Fox Boss: I don't mind the lewd quirk idea but you'll need to give me some details.

To s082829: I could do what you have suggested, but the Hentai Kamen version of Izuku is inspired by a manga of the same name hence why I kept the "dress code" the same. (Yes, duskrider, the Hentai Kamen Izuku is based on that manga series.)

To bestpony666: I honestly cannot dispute the idea… XD

To Shadow Pheonix 16: Given the Fluffy Hero Izuku's cuteness, it's not all that unlikely to happen. XD

To Johnny Spectre: I can't say much about the mistresses, or meeting All For One, but I can say that Izuku will be able to show some evil genius tendencies. Also, with the joint training arc that is currently ongoing in the canon series, a civil war style test is actually quite likely.

To Funka1999: I don't mind although I am a bit curious about your story.

I originally planned for Izuku to have slime-based abilities or create slime-minions but the ideas became a bit redundant since I have already made a Symbiotic Hero Izuku. The idea of a noumu Izuku is also a bit redundant for reasons which I will present in my next new story.

Also, as far as making a full series go, I do no mind trying but I doubt I will be able to go to the same extent as the canon storyline. I hope you guys do not mind if I decide to stop things at certain key points in the story such as after Kamino Ward or after the Overhaul arc.

That is all from me for now. I am really glad with the positive feedback I have been getting from the series and hope to continue doing well.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	10. Tale 7-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 7.1: Vampiric Hero Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

It was dawn and a boy with green hair, red eyes, pale skin, pointed ears and retractable fangs for canines was looking at his reflection in a mirror. Known as Midoriya Izuku, he possessed an unusual quirk known as **[Vampiric Acquisition]** which allowed him to gain new abilities by drinking the blood of others. However, unlike most quirks which allow the user to gain abilities from others, the abilities that he would gain were often altered by his quirk to better suit his vampire-like nature and became a permanent part of his original quirk. As a result, Izuku no only possessed his original quirk but also a few other abilities including the ability to transform his arms into wings, the ability to change his fingers into sharp claws, the ability to create blood-red sweat which acted as a form of sunblockand even the ability to drain blood quickly when biting someone.

In a society where a person's identity was heavily determined by his or her quirk, Izuku's quirk had made him ostracised by almost everyone else. After all, the ability to gain new abilities by drinking the blood of other people who possessed quirks seemed to be an ability a villain would possess, not a boy who wished to be a hero like All Might, the current No.1 hero and Symbol of Peace. Even though Izuku's primary ability normally caused blood loss at worst, and caused no damage the quirks of others, he was still treated as though he was capable of stealing quirks from other people. It certainly did not help that his former childhood friend, a blond boy with red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki, openly accused him of trying to steal his quirk once and assumed that Izuku would try to steal quirks from other people.

Make no mistake, Izuku did acquire a quirk from Katsuki but the only ability he got from drinking Katsuki's blood was the ability to produce blood-red sweat which acted as a form of sunblock. What was more, Izuku did not intentionally try to drink blood from Katsuki but in reality reacted like a cornered animal when Katsuki and his "friends" tried to beat him up for trying to protect another boy from their bullying. Izuku sighed as he recalled that terrible day.

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--Start of flashback…--**

Izuku, who was five years old at the time, had yet to develop a quirk and was suspected of being quirkless as all of his peers had already developed their own quirks. As a result, Izuku was deemed as a worthless "Deku" by Katsuki who had developed an explosion-based quirk. It was therefore not surprising that when Izuku tried to protect a boy from getting bullied by Katsuki and his "friends", a boy who could extend his fingers and another boy who could grow wings on his back, they decided to beat him up as well.

While Izuku was being beaten up by them, his mind suddenly went blank and he viciously bit the extended fingers of one of Katsuki's two "friends". The boy was screaming in pain when Izuku started to drink his blood, causing dark veins to appear on his skin which stared to turn pale while his eyes became red and his ears started to become pointed. Izuku's fingers then transformed into sharp elongated claws which he used to attack all three boys as soon as he released the extended finger from his mouth. Not even Katsuki, the most talented boy in Izuku's age group, could defend himself from the seemingly rabid boy as he bit him to drink his blood after biting the winged boy to gain the ability to change his arms into wings.

By the time Izuku regained his senses, he was horrified by what he had done and tried to apologise to Katsuki and his friends. However, the damage was already done and he quickly became infamous as a vampiric monster of a villain among his peers. What was more, his already-strained friendship with Katsuki was basically completely severed when Katsuki could no longer see him as anything else other than a monstrous "quirk-stealing freak".

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--End of flashback…--**

Ever since that terrible day, Izuku had undergone a number of medical tests to determine the limits of his quirk. The tests proved that he did not need to bite people to gain new abilities as he only needed a sufficient amount of blood which was fresh enough for blood transfusion. Also, drinking a new blood sample would cause him to either enter a trance-like state to properly "digest"the new genetic quirk-factor in the blood into a mutated form which was better suited for his body to handle or enter a feral state in which he would attack or flee from anyone whom he deemed as a threat. As for the mutation of the quirks he had acquired, they generally followed a theme of becoming more suited as the abilities of a vampire which would explain why Katsuki's quirk, which allowed him to produce explosive sweat, mutated into the ability to produce blood-red sunblock instead. The mutated abilities were also usually weaker than the original quirks in some way.

Determined to become a hero in spite of possessing a villainous quirk, Izuku swore to only drink the blood of either people who volunteered to offer him their blood or the blood of people who wish to harm others with their quirks, mainly villains and bullies. In fact, Izuku managed to gain a few quirks from various delinquents who had fought with him over the years. These abilities included the ability to spit a mildly acidic blood-red fluid which was acquired from a bully who had an acid spit quirk. Although Izuku made it a point to report whichever new quirk he had acquired to the authorities, especially a certain detective with a lie-detection quirk named Tsukauchi Naomasa, his peers still suspected that he had a hidden arsenal of mutated quirks which were unlawfully obtained.

In a different universe, Izuku was a quirkless boy who was timid due to years of bullying and ridicule from his peers, especially a certain former childhood friend named Katsuki. As for this universe, Izuku was a "delinquent" in the sense that he often got into fights due to either being attacked by other delinquents or trying to help others who were being bullied. While the people whom he had helped were generally grateful and saw him in a better light compared to most other people, few dared to become close to Izuku out of fear of the consequences of being associated with him. Izuku honestly could not blame them for fearing the consequences of getting close to him, not with his infamous reputation among his peers as both a delinquent and a quirk-stealing "villain in the making".

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Izuku said to himself, "I will become a hero that all the people who actually care about me can be proud of."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

While Izuku swore to become a worthy hero, Katsuki was looking at his own reflection, more specifically the scarred bite mark on the right side of his neck which was a reminder of Izuku's rabid attack on the day his quirk manifested for the first time. Ever since that day, he could not look at Izuku's face without being reminded of the crazed predatory look in his eyes after he had drunk blood from his two kindergarten "friends". As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he was actually scared of Izuku and his potential to become incredibly powerful by taking the quirks, mutated or not, of others. He could not help but shudder at the thought of Izuku becoming a powerful monster of a villain with a whole arsenal of quirks to use as his own. The fact that Izuku had been slowly gaining more quirks over the years, mostly through fights with delinquents who wanted to fight with him or were bullying others, only made Katsuki more paranoid of him. Ironically enough, Katsuki failed to realise that he himself was on the path of becoming a bully who abused his own quirk to prove his superiority to others, especially Izuku, when Izuku's attack made him realise that it meant to be afraid of someone terrifying.

Determined to be strong enough to defeat Izuku no matter how powerful he may become, Katsuki swore that he would become a hero even stronger than even All Might.

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--A while later…--**

Izuku was jogging towards Dagobah Municipal Beach Parkwhere he could practice his quirk in peace without being harassed by delinquents or people from his school. Once a popular beach,thrash started collecting onto the beach and people started to leave their own thrash there until it ultimately became a junkyard. Ironically enough, the fact that the beach was a junkyard which almost no one visited made it a perfect place for Izuku to train his body and various quirks.

So far, he was able to combine the ability to change his fingers into claws with the recently-acquired ability to change his skin into tough leather armour to form tough gauntlets with elongated claws. He was also able to produce an acidic mist by combining the ability to produce blood-red acid spit with the ability to produce blood-red mist from his mouth, an ability which he had acquired by drinking the preserved blood of his fire-breathing father who was still working overseas, Midoriya Hisashi. He could even control his ability to transform his arms into wings so that his fingers would be webbed instead of becoming true wings. Currently, he was trying to combine his ability to change his arms into wings with the ability to turn his skin into leather armour to create a "wing shield".

While Izuku was jogging towards his destination, he saw a trio of female delinquents who were harassing a small meek boy. One look at the delinquents and Izuku realised that they were probably delinquents from another district since he did not recognise them and most delinquents in his area knew better than to cause trouble where and when he could see them. Sighing at what he would have to do after helping the boy, Izuku started running towards the delinquents…

 **\--Half an hour later…--**

Tsukauchi Naomasa sighed in exasperation as he spoke to Izuku, "I know that you want to help people, but you're giving me almost as much paperwork as All Might himself!"

Knowing that the lie-detecting detective actually helped All Might deal with the terrible scourge known as paperwork, Izuku could not help but scratch the back of his head sheepishly as he explained, "In my defence, I did try to tell them to stop politely before they decided to harm their victim to spite me."

Well-aware that Izuku ultimately meant well, and had been perfectly honest every time he told Naomasa about his fights with delinquents and his quirk-acquisitions, the detective had to ask, "Did you really have to make all three of them lose their breakfast?"

Izuku shrugged as he answered, "Considering that they wanted to break their victim's legs if I did not give up trying to stop them, and then tried to escape as soon as I knocked out their leader, yes."

Hearing Izuku's blunt reply made Naomasa want to drink a can of beer as he spoke, "Well, at least you did not take any blood this time so that's a little less paperwork for me to deal with today. Do try not to get yourself into any more fights today."

In spite of the situation, Izuku grinned and said, "I can't make any promises, not if it means ignoring people who need help."

Naomasa placed a hand over his face as he mentally groaned, "This kid is just as bad as All Might!"

 **\--Several Months Later…--**

It was the day of the entrance exams into U.A. High School and Izukugazed upon the gates into U.A. High School. Nervousness and excitement filled his heart as he was taking his first step into becoming a student in the high school that offered the best hero course in all of Japan. Taking a deep breath, Izuku walked through the gates with the hope that he would be able to become a student of the hero course and begin his journey as a future hero.

As Izuku walked through the gates towards the building where the other examinees were gathering, he was being observed by a blond haired man with sunken blue eyes and a skeletal appearance. Known as Yagi Toshinori, the man was actually the All Might in his true form. Looking at the boy whom his detective friend, Tsukauchi Naomasa, claimed was an unusual combination of himself and a certain nemesis whom he had defeated years ago, Toshinori was both intrigued and concerned.

On one hand, Naomasa had assured him that Izuku possessed a genuinely heroic nature in spite of his status as a delinquent and his vampiric quirk. On the other hand, Izuku's ability to permanently become stronger by taking in the blood of other people who possess quirks was too similar to his nemesis' quirk to be ignored. Due to his admittedly paranoid reasoning, Toshinori never talked to Izuku face-to-face in spite of having seen the boy on a number of occasions, mostly when meeting with Naomasa at the police station.

Looking at the boy who seemed genuinely determined to be a hero, Toshinori thought, "If he manages to get into the hero course of U.A., things might get interesting."

 _"This is a story of how I, along withmyclassmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

I have seen my brother play a number of Legacy of Kain games and know that the vampires in that game series get stronger by consuming the blood of other powerful vampires. It a world where a quirk like All For One can exist, it is easy to imagine having a vampire-based variant of that same quirk.

Also, in case anyone wants to know, here's a list of Izuku's acquired abilities:

\- Finger-Claws (From Katsuki's "friend" who can extend his fingers) (Fingers change into sharp claws)

\- Wings (From Katsuki's "friend" who can grow wings on his back) (Arms change into wings to enable flight) (Can be controlled to produced webbed fingers and/or elongated fingers)

\- Blood Sweat (From Bakugou Katsuki who produces explosive sweat) (Mainly acts as a sunblock and causes dehydration and anaemia when overused)

\- Blood Draw (From Midoriya Inko who can attract small objects towards herself) (Accelerates blood acquisition when biting a person but needs mental concentration to work)

\- Toe-Claws (From a random donor with hand-like feet as a quirk) (Toes change into sharp claws) (Likely a result of fusion with with Finger-Claws)

\- Night Sight (From a random donor with excellent eyesight as a quirk) (Enables night vision but also increases vulnerability to getting blinded by bright lights)

\- Blood Mist (From Midoriya Hisashi who has a fire-breathing quirk) (Breathes out a blood-red mist which can be used to block vision but overuse causes dehydration and anaemia)

\- Blood Regeneration (From a random delinquent who grows stronger, but also heavier and slower, by getting fatter) (Enables accelerated healing when consuming blood)

\- Leather Armour (From a random delinquent with stony skin as a quirk) (Generates tough leather armour for slightly increased defence)

\- Blood Acid (From a random delinquent with an acid spit quirk) (Spits a mildly acidic blood-like fluid but overuse causes dehydration and anaemia) (Usually comes out as liquid but can be converted into a mist-like form by using it together with Blood Mist)

\- Sonar (From a random delinquent with a quirk that produces loud screams as sonic attacks) (Produces a high-frequency sound which enables limited echolocation)

\- Strong Bite (From a random delinquent with a quirk that grants rows of sharp teeth with a bite force to match) (Increases biting strength and grants stronger teeth)

\- Puppy Form (From a random delinquent who can transform into a wolf) (Transforms into a puppy which is the size of a cat, has very fluffy fur and is ridiculously cute-looking) (Has a bat variant which is just as cute-looking) (Izuku was tempted to not include it as one of his abilities due to being embarrassed about it)

\- Erotic Kiss (From a delinquent who possesses a quirk which allows her to charm the opposite sex by touching them) (Lips and tongue have an aphrodisiac effect when touching a sufficiently attractive member of the opposite sex) (Izuku is ashamed of having such a quirk but the delinquent was trying to charm him into taking the blame for something that she had done and he was desperate enough to bite her to make her stop)

\- Strength Boost (From various delinquents with quirks that grant increased physical abilities including arm strength and leg strength) (Increases physical strength at the cost of accelerated stamina loss)

The abilities can be combined to make new abilities and Izuku will be getting more abilities later on.

Also, I recently got a great suggestion from a commenter on . All I need to say it this: Ghost Rider Izuku

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	11. Tale 8-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the stories I that write and the ideas that they originate from.

 **Tale 8.1:Ghost Rider Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face named Midoriya Izuku was jogging towards Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The beach used to be a popular beach until thrash started collecting onto the beach and people started to leave their own thrash there until it ultimately became a junk yard which people rarely visited. Ironically enough, it was the perfect place for Izuku to practice his quirk known as **[Telekinetic Flame]**.

An unusual fusion and mutation of his parents' respective quirks, Izuku possessed the ability to transform his flesh and blood into a green flame which covered his black skeleton. As for what his quirk could do, Izuku's green flames allowed him to manipulate various types of non-living materials including metal, sand, clay, rock and cement. His flames could even make the said materials become hot enough to melt or cool to his current body temperature. Needless to say, greater mental concentration would be needed for more delicate manipulation with his quirk. Although his flames could not directly affect or harm living things, no one said that a manipulated piece of material could not be used to assist, restrain or harm someone. In addition, while in his transformed state, most attempts to harm his body would be useless unless his skeleton got damaged. However, maintaining that form for a prolonged period of time would put a strain on both his mind and body until he could no longer maintain his transformed state.

Much like his peers, Izuku developed his quirk at the age of four to five years old. However, nearly all of his peers were horrified by his quirk which caused him to become a black skeleton covered in green flames. Ever since Izuku manifested his quirk for the first time, he was deemed as a "villain" by his peers. The only exception was a blond boy with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsuki who, in his own crude and harsh way, encouraged Izuku to be a hero in spite of having a quirk which seemed to be more suitable for a villain. While Katsuki was undoubtedly prideful and violently competitive, he was also willing to consider Izuku as a rival hero instead of a villain. It was therefore ironic yet understandable that Izuku considered Katsuki as both a friend and a rival since both boys wanted to become heroes like All Might, the current No.1 Hero and Symbol of Peace.

As stated before, Izuku possessed the ability to transform his flesh and blood into a green flame which allowed him to manipulate various objects. Since Dagobah Municipal Beach Park was a junk yard, there were plenty of materials for him to use for "quirk-practice". Even better, few people visited the place so Izuku could practice his quirk in peace without accidentally scaring anyone. Izuku once invited Katsuki to join him for training at the beach but the blond boy rudely rejected his offer and basically told him that he would do his own training to become the next No.1 Hero. Used to Katsuki's rude attitude, Izuku took no offence and continued to train at the beach on his own.

Knowing that he would be training by himself, again, Izuku sighed, "It would be nice if I could have someone to train with me…" It was at that moment when he arrived at the beach and noticed a skeletal blond man with sunken blue eyes.

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Bakugou Katsuki knew that he was awesome. After all, he possessed a powerful quirk known as **[Explosion]** and all of his peers, including Midoriya Izuku, believed that he could become a strong hero. However, Katsuki also knew that he was not the only one in his school to possess a powerful quirk as Izuku's quirk, while villainous in appearance, was powerful in its own way. Katsuki could still remember how Izuku somehow managed to craft a small metal statue of All Might with only scrap metal and the use of his quirk last year. The statue was very well made and clearly showed Izuku's skilful use of his quirk if nothing else. The green-haired boy even told Katsuki that he was going to try making his own "quirk-powered bike" as both a way to train his quirk and as a way to create his very own mode of transport to chase down speedy runaway villains. While both boys knew that quirks were not meant to be used in public, Katsuki had the feeling that Izuku would make that bike anyway. If nothing else, Izuku had a pretty good sense of artistic and practical design for vehicles, weapons and armours.

In a different universe, Katsuki despised Izuku who wanted to be a hero in spite of being essentially quirkless. In this universe, Katsuki had already accepted Izuku as a rival and refused to fall behind the boy who was working hard to become a great hero. Even though Katsuki understood why people would deem Izuku's quirk as villainous, he still found the idea of Izuku becoming a villain stupid. Izuku had always been a soft-hearted crybaby who still wanted to be a great hero like All Might after all. Also, Izuku had always cared about saving people and even Bakugou, who cared more about being an unbeatable hero, knew that villains do no save people. Left unsaid was that Katsuki actually found Izuku's transformation to be rather cool-looking.

Although both boys had their disagreements on what a hero should be, there were two things they could both agree on, "Sometimes, the only way to save someone is to defeat the villain and a hero cannot be called a winner if he fails to protect or save others."

Smirking at the memory of himself and Izuku coming to an agreement, Bakugou continued to practice his quirk so that he could create a bright explosion to stun his enemies. He was going to be the next No.1 Hero and he would be damned before letting any competitor take that title without giving it his all.

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--A few days later…--**

Izuku, whose arms were basically green flames surrounding black bones, was busy converting what used to be an abandoned bicycle into a "quirk-powered bike" which resembled a small motorcycle frame that lacked engine parts. He was also giving is a skeleton-themed design for "aesthetic purposes". Izuku honestly never understood why most people, including his own mother who possessed the ability to attract small objects, Midoriya Inko, found his tendency to use skeletal designs morbid at best. At least Katsuki appreciated the skeletal designs and even requested some skull-themed accessories for his hero-suit.

Izuku was creating a skull-shaped headlight when a voice suddenly spoke, "I see that you're still working hard on your bike, Midoriya-shounen."

Looking up, Izuku recognised the skeletal blond man whom he had met a few days ago. Known as Yagi Toshinori, the blond man was a former hero who had to retire due to suffering a grievous injury from a villain's attack. Smiling at the grinning man, Izuku replied, "I'm almost done making my own bike, Yagi-san. If all goes well, I'll be able to use it together with my quirk to go as fast as Ingenium."

Knowing that the engine hero, Ingenium, was a fast-moving hero due to the engine-like organs in his arms, Toshinori rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face and said, "That's awfully ambitious of you."

Izuku shrugged and replied, "Maybe, but if I can make a functional 'quirk-powered bike' which can be reshaped into different forms such as armour, weapons or even a hover pad, I will be able to easily carry a minimum amount of equipment with me wherever I go."

Nodding in approval, Toshinori added, "That is certainly a creative way of equipping yourself, my boy. That said…" Looking at the various skeleton-themed designs on the "quirk-bike", the blond man had to ask, "Do you honestly need to make your bike so morbid-looking?"

Izuku pouted as he thought to himself, "Not him too!"

 **\--A while later…--**

Izuku's bike was finally ready for testing and he was understandably eager to try it out. Toshinori, who was a retired hero, had enough authority to allow Izuku to try it out at the beach under the condition that it did not move faster than that of a typical bicycle for safety reasons. Not wanting to waste any more time, Izuku transformed into a black skeleton covered in green flames. He then got onto his bike which started to turn black as it was covered in his flames. Grinning in spite of having a flaming black skull for a head, Izuku used his quirk to power it and made it move at a slow pace.

Smiling at the excited boy, Toshinori hoped that he would be able to enter U.A. Highschool, the more prestigious hero high school in all of Japan and the same school which All Might himself had graduated from. His smile widened into a grin as Izuku got off his bike and transformed it into a set of armour and weapons which included a chain, a staff and even a pair of "chakrams". Watching the boy use his quirk to manipulate his chain as an extension of his will, Toshinori thought to himself, "His strange sense of aesthetics aside, that boy has potential."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, I just do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--The next day…--**

Katsuki had already known that Izuku was making his own "quirk-powered bike" and was sure that the other boy would complete a prototype version of it at some point. Even so, he did not expect Izuku to slowly ride on a bicycle which looked like a small motorcycle frame that lacked engine parts and had a skeleton-themed design straight to his house. He also noticed that Izuku was blushing as various passers-by and even a hero known as Death Arms were staring at the bike and its rider.

Slapping his hand into his own face, Katsuki growled, "Bonehead, did you honestly have to bring your fucking 'quirk-bike' here?" As much as Katsuki respected Izuku's abilities as a potential rival hero, he honestly found Izuku's antics irritating most of the time.

Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Kacchan, but I got excited after testing it out yesterday and wanted to show it to you. I didn't expect to have so much trouble riding it without using my quirk."

Irritated by Izuku's ridiculous level of innocence in spite of having a quirk that transformed him into a black skeleton covered in green flames, Katsuki swore that Izuku was going to make him pop one blood vessel too many one day as he spoke, "Please tell me that it at least fucking works with your quirk."

Izuku's sheepish smile became a confident grin as he gave Katsuki a thumb's up and said, "Yes, it does!"

When Izuku showed what his new bike could do with the use of his own quirk, Katsuki had to begrudgingly agree with him that the bike was awesome yet practical when used together with his quirk. It also made Katsuki realise that he had to increase his own training as Izuku planned to train his body so that he could carry heavy equipment without getting encumbered even without using his quirk. Even if Katsuki was confident that his combat skills were superior, Izuku was no slouch when it came to finding unique ways to use his own quirk or even the quirks of others. Knowing Izuku, he would probably find a way to use his quirk to create a "quirk-powered car" which could transform into some sort of "quirk-powered armour" or even a small aircraft. Whether or not such equipment would be practical for use in heroics was another matter altogether.

Katsuki looked forward to the day he and Izuku could compete to find out who was the best.

 **\--Later that day…--**

Midoriya Inko sighed as she wondered how such a clever and sweet boy such as her son, Midoriya Izuku, could be so clueless about his skeleton-themed designs being ill-suited for heroics. Granted, Izuku's quirk could be part of the reason since he would transform into a black skeleton covered in green flames whenever he used it. The other reason would be that his childhood friend and rival, Bakugou Katsuki, actually liked his skeleton-themed designs because he found them "cool". Even so, Inko could not help but be exasperated at times such as the fact that Izuku had recently finished creating his very first "quirk-powered bike" and it looked as morbid-looking as she had feared. It certainly did not help that her neighbours had seen the bike as well and were already thinking that it looked more suitable for a villain to use.

Inko could only hope that Izuku would not face any unfair complications due to his quirk and unusual sense of aesthetics.

 **\--A few months later…--**

It was the day of the entrance exams into U.A. High School and Izuku gazed upon the gates into U.A. High School. Nervousness and excitement filled his heart as he was taking his first step into becoming a student in the high school that offered the best hero course in all of Japan. Taking a deep breath, Izuku walked through the gates with the hope that he would be able to become a student of the hero course and begin his journey as a future hero.

Although he would not bring his bike into the practical part of the exam, he knew his quirk would allow him to remake any suitable materials into a new bike if necessary. Besides, he had been training his body and quirk for the past few months until he somehow managed to actually clean out the entire beach the day before so he was pretty confident about his ability to lift heavy objects if nothing else. He even managed to collect more materials which he planned to use to upgrade his bike or even make a new bike from scratch.

As Izuku walked through the gates towards the building where the other examinees were gathering, he was being observed by Yagi Toshinori. In truth, Toshinori's skeletal appearance was the true form of the current No.1 Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might. Just as he had told Izuku, he had suffered from a terrible injury which had caused his body to waste away. Even though Toshinori most certainly had not retired, as he was still working as a hero who upheld the peace, he could not maintain his muscular form as All Might for more than three hours a day. He was also looking for a successor and felt that Izuku was a worthy candidate even though he was presented with a promising third-year student known as Togata Mirio. Toshinori knew that he should pick a successor soon but he also had to be careful about choosing his successor correctly and decided that he would pick one after the sports festival at latest.

Smiling at Izuku who had just been "saved" from falling onto his face by a brown-haired girl with a gravity-cancelling quirk, Toshinori thought to himself, "The hero course in U.A. might get very interesting next year."

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

In canon, Izuku's mother has the ability to attract small objects towards herself while his father had the ability to breathe out fire. As for Ghost Rider canon, one of his abilities is to transform a normal motorcycle into a hell-bike. Izuku's quirk in this story is the result of putting the two ideas together. It should be noted that Izuku has no hell-based abilities including the dreaded 'Penance Stare' but he can create red-hot pieces of metal to attack or even bind his enemies.

\- If anyone is curious about Izuku's appearance when he uses his quirk, he basically looks like Ghost Rider if he has a black skeleton and is covered in green flames. Clothes would vary depending on what Izuku is wearing though. His green flames and black skeleton are inspired by Blight from Batman Beyond.

\- Izuku will be able to use his bike (and its updated/upgraded forms) as a part of his hero costume.

\- Yes, Izuku is still a cinnamon roll in spite of his quirk and has a more friendly rivalry with Katsuki compared to the early part of canon. I also think that Katsuki would not be easily intimidated by a flaming skeleton and may even find it cool since he does consider "Lord Explosion Murder" as a viable hero name.

\- Izuku's nickname is "bonehead" which is a reference to his quirk. As for Izuku's hero name, I'm considering the idea of "The Rider Hero, Ghost". Post your opinion in the comments section.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	12. Halloween Special 2018

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Halloween Special 2018**

 **"GREETING DEAR READERS, FOR I AM HERE! IN THIS MOMENT OF BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY HALLOWEEN! NORMALLY MIDORIYA-SHOUNEN WILL BE DOING THE INTRODUCTION BUT OUR FANFICTION WRITER HAS DECIDED TO LET ME TALK ON HIS BEHALF INSTEAD. AS STATED IN THE TITLE, THIS FANFICTION CHAPTER IS A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WHICH WILL FEATURE ALL OF THE KNOWN ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF MIDORIYA-SHOUNEN WHOM THIS WRITER HAS WRITTEN THUS FAR. HOW, YOU MIGHT ASK? BY BRINGING EVERY ALTERNATE VERSION OF MIDORIYA-SHOUNEN INTO THE"CANON TIME LINE", OF COURSE! FOR THE SAKE OF GETTING EVERYONE UP TO SPEED, THE STORY TIME LINE WILL BE SET DURING THE 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL ARC' SINCE IT IS SET BETWEEN LATE OCTOBER AND NOVEMBER, A PERFECT TIMING FOR A HALLOWEEN-THEMED STORY! BE WARNED THOUGH, THERE ARE "TENTATIVE FANFICTION SPOILERS"! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE STORY BEGIN, PLUS ULTRA!"**

In the canon time line, a certain villainous duo known asthe Gentle Criminal and La Brava would attempt to crash the cultural festival in U.A. High School for their latest online video within a few days. However, in this time line, a ten-year-old OC named Taimu Kawariko wanted to prove that her quirk[Alternate Summoning, was powerful by bringing in alternate versions of a single hero from different alternate universes.

Under normal circumstances, she could only summon a single alternate being for about an hour per day but she found out that she could "stockpile" her power by not using it for a few weeks in advance. Even better, she somehow managed to discover several extremely different versions of a well-known student from U.A. High School whose name was Midoriya Izuku. Grinning from ear to ear, the black-haired girl who wore a pair of spectacles proceeded to summon seven of them…

 **\--A few hours later…--**

"And that's how we ended up here," said Biomorph, one of the alternate versions of Midoriya Izuku who was a large humanoid creature which possessed digitigrade feet with clawed toes, long arms with clawed fingers, a whip-like dextrous tail and a long thick neck which supported a bald humanoid head which had holes in place of human ears, a pair of slits in place of a human nose and a wide lipless mouth which resembled the mouth of a reptile.

Canon Izuku, or simply Deku for the sake of this cracky crossover fanfiction, gaped dumbly as he stared at eight different versions of himself. He was not the only one though as all of his classmates from Class 1A, the students from Class 1B, the Big Three which included Togata Mirio, Hadou Nejire and Amajiki Tamaki, two certain students from U.A. High School named Hatsume Mei and Shinsou Hitoshi and even the recently-rescued Eri stared at the eight alternate versions of Deku with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

Nodding his head in agreement, a huge muscular version of Deku with a bone-white mask seemingly fused onto his face and short green hair added, "According to what our "summoner" has said, we will be stuck here for a few days until after the cultural festival is over." Known as the Quirk Ripper, or simply Ripper for short, he was easily as large as All Might's powered-up form and was an intimidating sight to behold. The fact that he was actually a reformed villain-vigilante did not improve everyone else's first impression of him.

"Which wouldn't be a problem if we could stay low for a few days but she decided to summon us during the middle of her class of all times and places," said a vampiric boy who resembled Deku except for his red eyes, pale skin, pointed ears and retractable fangs for canines. He was known as Nosferatu, the vampiric hero, who could "upgrade" his quirk by taking in the blood of other people with quirks.

A version of Deku who was dressed in plate armour and was known as Overlord, the minion master, said, "To be perfectly fair, her quirk is actually quite powerful if given proper usage but no one acknowledged her power which lead to her wanting to prove them wrong. Unfortunately for us, that meant proving them wrong in public."

Yet another version of Deku who was dressed in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, a pair of black leather boots and in some sort of skeleton-themed metal armour which resembled the parts of a motorcycle sighed and added, "You can imagine the insanity that followed after that." That version of Deku was known as the rider hero, Ghost, who could transform into a black skeleton covered in green flames and change his weapons and armour into a "quirk-powered bike".

Deku and the other students sweat-dropped as they recalled how many people initially thought that the different versions of Deku were villains from an alternate universe and how they actually managed to defeat a number of pro-heroes before the misunderstanding could be cleared up. Apparently, Ripper used a blackboard eraser to knock out Death Arms by throwing it at the back of his head with enough force to cause a mild concussion while Overlord summoned a horde of gremlin-like minions which gleefully tried to steal Brackdraft's clothes. There was even one particular version of Deku who used two bottles of lubricant to easily slip past Kamui Wood's attempts to restrain him before hitting Captain Celebrity with a "face-full of muscle-hardened buttocks".

A version of Deku who had a slime-like symbiotic "little sister" named Yuushuna Yuuyoupointed his thumb at another version of Izuku and spoke with an uncomfortable expression on his face, "It certainly did not help that she thought it would be hilarious to have him summoned alongside with the rest of us." Known as the symbiotic hero, Yuuzuku, he was understandably uncomfortable with the idea of being associated with a version of Deku known as the erotic hero, Hentai Kamen. It should be made clear that it was Hentai Kamen who had delivered the "face-full of muscle-hardened buttocks".

Hentai Kamen, who was dressed in a red speedo which had the words "BIG BOY" printed on the crotch area, white utility belts and suspenders, black fishnet stockings, black sports shoes, black leather fingerless gloves and a pink face-mask which was actually a pair of specially-made bloomers, stood proud with his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke with a dismissive huff, "Shame is merely a state of mind imposed by the general public who fears honest expressions of erotic ecstasy!" He barely resembled Deku as he was taller, had near-bronze skin colour and had completely white eyes. Understandably, all the other versions of Midoriya Izuku were embarrassed to be associated with him.

An adorable humanoid furry creature which had a cat-like face with a rabbit-like nose, a pair of long rabbit-like ears, a dextrous otter-like tail, a pair of digitigrade legs with cat-like paws and a pair of dextrous paws with four digits for hands wore a nervous expression as he twiddled his fingers and timidly asked, "So… can we stay with you guys until we can go back home?" Known as the fluffy hero, De-kun, he was the smallest and most adorable of the eight alternate versions of Deku and quickly won over the hearts of every girl who saw him.

After hearing De-kun's request, everyone turned their attention towards a particularly frustrated teacher with scruffy black hair known as Aizawa Shouta, the homeroom teacher of Class 1A. Standing beside him was a decidedly sheepish blond man with blue eyes and a skeletal appearance known as Yagi Toshinori, a retired hero who was formerly known as All Might. Glaring at Deku, he growled with a tone that left no room for any argument, "Midoriya, they are different versions of you. You handle them!"

 **\--An hour later…--**

All the different versions of Midoriya Izuku agreed that the alternate versions of Deku would have to stay in the dorms at U.A. High School until they eventually returned back to their original universes. Thankfully, they would have no trouble returning home as they would automatically fade away from the present universe and reappear back in their original universes. Assuming that their "summoner", Taimu Kawariko, was correct about the differences in time span, the different versions of Deku would only disappear from their original universes for a few minutes at most and none of them were in any life-or-death situations when they were "summoned" by her.

As far as staying in the dorms was concerned, four different versions of Deku would stay in the dorms of Class 1A while the other four would stay in the dorms of Class 1B. After a draw of straws, it was decided that De-kun, Nosferatu, Ghost and Biomorph would stay in the dorm of Class 1B while Ripper, Hentai Kamen, Yuuzuku and Overlord would stay in the dorm of Class 1A. It was also decided that they would help out in preparing for the cultural festival to make themselves useful.

 **\--That night…--**

Since the students of Class 1A was going to have a stage performance, it was understandable that they asked the four different versions of Deku who were staying in their dorms about what they could do to contribute. As it turned out, quite a lot actually.

Ripper was a talented death metal singer and he sang a rage-filled death metal song about the unfair obsession for flashy quirks which almost literally blew everyone away. In fact, a certain girl with plug-like earlobes and a love for music named Jirou Kyouka was so impressed by his singing that she said, "If it wasn't for the fact that you came from another universe and would have to go back there eventually, I would have asked you to marry me."

Hearing Jirou's honest compliment made Ripper blush as he recalled what happened the first time he sang a death metal song and thought, "She really is like Kyou-chan from back home." Yes, he was in a relationship with Jirou Kyouka from his universe even though she hated horror-themed activities due to their shared interests in music and being a hero. He also admired her desire to be a hero who dedicated herself to others while she sympathised with his desire to help in spite of not being wanted by anyone.

As for Hentai Kamen, he was a talented dancer even in his baseline form which closely resembled Deku. Although his dance moves tended to be feminine or even erotic in nature, a certain pink-skinned girl named Ashido Mina knew that he could become one of the dancers for the stage. She also teased Deku by suggesting that he should take some lessons from Hentai Kamen, a notion which Deku admitted could be useful but was too embarrassed to consider. Hentai Kamen, who was well-aware of his quirk and his antics while in his transformed state, admitted that most people did not want to be associated with him until he earned their trust through helping or saving them.

Yuuzuku, who was bonded to a cute slime-like child, told everyone that he was actually quirkless while Yuuyou was the result of a seemingly quirkless child being turned into a different type of Noumu. Horrified by her tragic back story, many of Deku's classmates, as well as Deku himself, were moved to tears when Yuuzuku told them how he and Yuuyou helped each other to become a hero and how Yuuzuku was prepared to give up being a professional hero to give Yuuyou a normal life. Even Hentai Kamen, Ripper and Overlord were moved to tears and hoped that both Yuuzuku and Yuuyou would succeed in achieving their ambitions in life.

Overlord, who could create minions from balls of flame which he breathed out and did not burn, offered his minions to help Class 1A with setting up the stage together with Yuuzuku who could create slimy tendrils. Yuuzuku would also help out in later parts of the stage performance.

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Class 1B, which was holding a play during the cultural festival, decided that Nosferatu, Ghost and Biomorph would help out in setting up the stage as well as play the role as villains in the story. Given their villainous appearances when using their quirks, no one had any objections. As for De-kun, he was given the task of helping the class by giving them massages and letting the girls fawn over him. He would play a role as the cute mascot companion of the main character. The main character of the play was none other than Monoma Neito, a fact which De-kun was not too enthusiastic about.

When all four different versions of Deku saw the original script, they had a similar line of thought, "They crammed way too many plot elements from different works of fiction into this play!"

 **\--The day of the cultural festival--**

Much like canon, Deku defeated the Gentle Criminal who was then sent to prison together with his accomplice, La Brava. He was also barely able to make it to the concert play to dance together with some of his classmates from 1A and Hentai Kamen who was thankfully properly dressed and wore a proper mask instead of a pair of special-made bloomers. That said, Hentai Kamen wore a pair of high-heels and danced like some perverse fusion of a ballet dancer with an erotic dancer. His dance moves were as cringe-worthy as they were graceful.

As for Ripper, he was Kyouka's co-singer who brought an element of death metal to her punk rock style of singing and music. As he sang together with Kyouka with the practised ease of someone who had sung duets with her before, Ripper could not help but smile internally as he thought, "It feels like I'm singing with Kyou-chan again."

When Class 1A started to make people float through the use of Ochako's quirk, Yuuzuku leapt between large spikes of ice made by Todoroki to help "web" the floating audience for their safety. Both Yuuzuku and Yuuyou wore grins as they showed off their combined acrobatic skills and skilful use of tendrils and webbing to leap from one place to another.

Overlord, who was keeping his minions under control, smirked as his red minions, which could spit out fire, breathed out flames as a form of pyrotechnics. He also prepared a small army of blue minions, which possessed the ability to heal and restore stamina, to better support the students of Class 1A in case of an emergency.

Just like canon, it was a wonderful performance.

 **\--As for Class 1B…--**

Ghost was having more fun than he expected as he played his role on the stage, "Fear me, Romeo, for I am the Hell Rider!" Riding on what was basically a metal skeleton of a horse which wore plate armour and was wreathed in green flames, Hell Rider resembled some kind of hellish rider of legend.

Romeo, who was really Neito, was on his knees when he pointed his fake sword at Hell Rider and said, "I will never stop fighting for my one true love, Juliet!" Standing by Romeo's side was Fluffy, who was actually De-kun. Fluffy was trying his best to "heal" the wounds of Romeo's fallen companions.

Chuckling in an evil manner, Hell Rider said, "Is that so?" Producing green flames from his bony hands, he created what looked like two portals from which Nosferatu and Biomorph appeared. Appearing like winged demons from hell, the two of them were frightening to behold. Smirking at Romeo, Hell Rider said, "Let us test the tenacity of your convictions, Romeo!"

Suddenly, Count Paris, the Ghost of Azkaban, who was really Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, shouted, "Stop this at once, Hell Rider! I order you to stand down!"

Growling in displeasure, Hell Rider could not disobey a direct command from his summoner and master as he bowed and spoke, "As you command, Count Paris." He then stepped aside so that Count Paris could stand before Romeo.

Getting back onto his feet, Romeo said, "My name is Romeo. Hear me, oh Count Paris, Ghost of Azkaban, Return my love, Juliet, to me at once!"

Wearing a grim expression, Count Paris said, "Romeo, you have heard of your father from Obi Wan, yes? That he was the king of Gondor…" Romeo's expression was clouded with confusion as Count Paris continued to speak, "-Alas, that was a lie." Finally revealing his face to Romeo, he said, "For I am your father!"

Romeo wore an expression of horror as he fell onto his knees and yelled, "No, it cannot be…!"

 **\--After the performances for Class 1A and Class 1B--**

Eri, who was finally able truly smile, was speaking to Deku about the great performance Class 1A had held when Ripper approached them with a warm expression in his eyes and said, "I see that you enjoyed our performance, little one." Walking next to him was Hentai Kamen who was still wearing high-heels.

Although Ripper did not do anything which seemed threatening, Eri was still scared of the huge boy as she timidly hid behind Mirio. Saddened that Deku's version of Eri had suffered for even longer than the Eri of his home universe, and that her rescue came at a great cost for both Mirio and his late mentor, Sir Nighteye, Ripper said, "I know that I am not from this universe and that I and my other seven alternate counterparts will have to return home before long. However…" Ripper reached out to gently pat her head like a loving parent as he spoke, "-that does not mean that I do not care about what happens to you, Eri-chan."

Blinking in surprise, Eri looked at Ripper and asked, "Did you save the me in your home universe?"

Chuckling in response, Ripper replied, "Yes, and in doing so, you became the little hero who gave me the courage to face my fears and walk down the right path of becoming a hero."

"He was not the only one either," said Hentai Kamen who then explained, "In my home universe, I was prepared to live my life as vigilante whom no one wanted as a hero due to my weird quirk. Saving you was what got me into U.A. High School." He smiled broadly as he added, "You were also among the first few who saw someone as weird as me as a hero."

Hearing such praise from two different versions of Deku, Eri blushed in embarrassment and hid her face behind Mirio's leg. Deku, who had read summarised reports about Ripper and Hentai Kamen, smiled in understanding and said, "So, what do you two plan to do after this?"

 **\--Awhile later…--**

Hitoshi wore a deadpan expression as he hung upside down like a dead corpse and asked, "Seriously?"

Standing before Hitoshi were Biomorph, Nosferatu and Ripper who were escorting Ashido Mina, Mineta Minoru, Hagakure Tooru and Kaminari Denki. The group was currently inside a "Ghost Labyrinth" which was being run by Hitoshi's class, Class C. Truth be told, Biomorph, Nosferatu and Ripper were arguably more frightening-looking than the "ghosts and ghouls" in the haunted house. In fact, the three of them actually scared some of Hitoshi's classmates to the point that they ran out of the place.

Biomorph scratched his chin sheepishly and said, "In our defence, it was Mina-chan's idea to bring us along." The fact that Biomorph referred to Mina as "Mina-chan" was not lost to anyone. They would later find out that he was close friends with Mina back in his home universe due to having a bit of a resemblance to some of the different kinds of monsters in her favourite movie franchise, Aliens.

Ripper could have chosen to hang out with Kyouka instead but he decided against it as he did not want to get too attached to her who was very much like the Kyouka from his home universe. Thankfully, Kyouka understood his reasoning and told him to "scare those ghosts shit-less" for her. She also told him that he better not make the Kyouka from his home universe cry, something which Ripper readily agreed with.

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

While Biomorph, Nosferatu and Ripper were in the horror house, De-kun was being led around by Eri who loved hugging him and feeling his soft fluffy fur. Well aware of Eri's tragic past, De-kun did not mind being led around by the young girl while Deku, Mirio, Ochako, Tsuyu and Shouta followed them closely.

As Shouta, Mirio and Deku watched Eri hugging De-kun and rubbing her face into his fur, they made a mental note to give her a soft plush doll or even a pet as a part of her recovery from her terrible past.

 **\--Elsewhere…--**

Ghost, Hentai Kamen, Overlord and Yuuzuku decided to visit Hatsume Mei's display. As expected, she was displaying her latest "baby" which was some sort of mech-suit. Ghost, Overlord and Yuuzuku smiled at the energetic girl as they knew her well from their respective universes.

Ghost, who enjoyed creating new vehicles, weapons and armours to be used together with his quirk, was unsurprisingly willing to work together with Mei in making hero equipment back in his home universe. Although he was more restrained compared to Mei's mad scientist tendencies, he had a strange obsession with adding skeletal designs or decorations on whatever equipment he made with her to the point that many of her "babies" had skull decorations on them. Ironically enough, Mei's babies which had the skull decorations were often safer to use due to Izuku's greater concern for the users' safety.

Overlord, who could create green minions which were skilled in making and using various types of machinery, often made green minions to help her with her work back in his home universe. In return, she gave his minions all sorts of "experimental babies" for "field testing". Many teachers in U.A. were horrified when they realised that Overlord's troublemaking minions had access to Mei's volatile experimental equipment. It did not take very long for even the League of Villains to dread the idea of an army of minions coming at them with all kinds of weird contraptions which were likely to wreak havoc.

Yuuzuku, who was still quirkless, often consulted with Mei in his home universe on creating some sort of power-armour with the hope that he could still be a hero after Yuuyouwas somehow restored to normal. Even if it was impossible for Yuuyou to be restored, a powered suit of some sort would allow her to live more independently by giving her slime-like body some physical support. Needless to say, Mei was all too happy to make a powered suit for the both of them.

Hentai Kamen was surprisingly close to Mei back in his home universe as she was one of the few people who did not care about his perverted quirk and saw his issue of needing minimal clothing to use his quirk comfortably as a challenge. In fact, she was responsible for designing the specialised bloomers which Hentai Kamen could use as his trademarked mask.

Before long, the cultural festival was over…

 **\--At the gates of U.A. High School…--**

Deku, as well as his teachers and friends, was wearing a shocked expression as he watched his other selves fading from existence. Ripper looked at his increasingly transparent hand and said calmly, "It seems that our time here is coming to an end."

"I know that we're heading home but I can't help but feel a little sad leaving this place behind," said De-kun. Quite a few girls were sad that he had to return to his home universe.

Ghost grinned and said, "On the bright side, barring some significant changes, our homes are not too different from one another." Indeed, there were some universes in which Bakugou was not Midoriya Izuku's classmate and there were even universes with heroic versions of a villain named Himiko Toga.

Overlord sighed as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I can already imagine my teachers, classmates, friends and family asking me a lot of questions about my time here."

"It would be interesting story to tell them though," said Nosferatu. He just knew that he would be questioned by a certain lie-detective detective named Tsukauchi Naomasa. His past actions as a "delinquent" who had fought against other delinquents who were harming other people or were attacking him made him well acquainted with the said detective even before he entered U.A. High School.

Hentai Kamen smiled and said, "Who knows, maybe we will meet up with each other again later in the future." Deku and the other alternate versions of himself were admittedly embarrassed by idea of being in Hentai Kamen's home universe or having him in their own respective home universes.

Deku had to fight back his overly-active tear ducts as he spoke to his alternate selves, "I-I know that we have only spent a short amount of time together and I know that our pasts are very different from one another but I'm really glad that I have met you all."

"Wait, even me?" asked Hentai Kamen who was pointing at himself with a surprised expression on his face.

Deku nodded his head affirmative as he explained, "Yes, even you, the version of me who was prepared to give up your freedom to save Eri-chan and protect your loved ones from your deeds as a vigilante. Even if you're embarrassing to be with, you're most certainly a hero."

There were tears in Hentai Kamen's eyes as he feared that all of his other selves would reject him like so many others in his home universe already had. He smiled gratefully at Deku and said, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Ripper and Nosferatu, who knew what it was like to be judged even after becoming well-known as students of U.A. High School, smiled in understanding. They may find Hentai Kamen embarrassing and off-putting even at the best of at times but there was no mistaking the fact that he was ultimately a person who strived to be a hero just like them.

After wishing everyone goodbye, the eight different versions of Deku faded from existence…

 **\--One Week Later…--**

"You know, when we said our goodbyes, I honestly did not expect a reunion let alone one so soon," said Ripper who wore a deadpan expression on his face.

Deku laughed sheepishly as he explained, "Well, Taimu-san's quirk is simply too dangerous to be left alone and our principal decided to let her stay here with us until she can use her powers more responsibly and keep herself safe from villain attacks."

Taimu Kawariko, who was placed in the dorms of U.A. High School for her own safety, pouted sulkily as she was unhappy with her current situation. Had she known that villains would be so interested in misusing her quirk, she would have seriously considered never using it at all. True, she was given an place in U.A. High School but she was essentially placed under "house arrest" there until further notice. Left unsaid, Mei, who was inspired by the idea of alternate realities, was already making plans to build a portal which would allow her to connect with alternate versions of herself.

Nodding in understanding, Ripper then asked, "So why did you summon me here?"

"Well, we do need to keep her quirk 'powered down' in case anyone manages to kidnap her and I kind of figured that we could use your input on our training," explained Deku.

Both Deku and Kawariko gulped involuntarily when Ripper suddenly smirked in a menacing manner in spite of having a bony mask for a face and said, "Well then, let's not waste any more time…!"

Izuku, along with Shinsou Hitoshi and the students of both Class 1A and Class 1B, would later regret training together with the infamous Quirk Ripper who fought like a villain from a horrific slasher film. They would later learn that most of Deku's alternate versions were almost as bad, namely Biomorph, Nosferatu, Ghost and Overlord. That said, none of the were as bad as Hentai Kamen when it came to being humiliated or traumatised through defeat.

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

When BlazaWolf mentioned about my Ghost Rider Izuku story being posted on the first of October, I remembered about Halloween and decided to make a Halloween Special for fun. This story may be a few days before the actual day itself but please bear with it.

Anyway, I won't be writing any new stories for a while as I do want to expand on my current ones for the moment. As such, I apologise to the folks who wanted me to write down their suggestions for alternate versions of Izuku, including Mario Izuku, SPARTAN (Halo) Izuku, Chicken Swarm Izuku and Toon Physics Izuku. If I do want to add a new version of Izuku, it would be after I do a part two for at least most of my stories. Also, I'd try to come up with my own ideas first so I hope everyone will understand.

Speaking of suggested ideas, I'd like to give credit to Light He'arth for the Ghost Rider idea. Honestly, I should have mentioned the name in my previous post. (Sheepish Smile)

On a side note, I read the translated light novels for Boku No Hero Academia and found out that Pony is an anime otaku, which makes sense considering that she is an American transfer student in Japan. Still, no one has said that she can't like watching both anime and horror movies, at least until canon states that she hates horror movies. As such, her fan-made background will remain unchanged for the Metamorphic Izuku story but I will add her love for anime as one of her interests in a later chapter. As for the death metal music part, let's just say that Pony has watched horror movies that had death metal music and has watched a certain "actual comedy anime" called 'Aggretsuko'. (Winking Grin)

Yes, I have decided to pair the Quirk Ripper with Jirou Kyouka for reasons stated in the story. He is also close friends with a number of other girls, especially Pony.

As for Biomorph, he is close friends with Mina for reasons stated in the story. As for whether or not they are a couple, it is certainly a possibility.

Mei is friendly with Overlord, Yuuzuku, Ghost and Hentai Kamen for reasons stated in the story. Whether or not any of them are dating Mei in their respective universes is another matter to address at a later time.

If anyone want to know how Hentai Kamen dances, look at how Deadpool dances in Celine Dion's music video, 'Ashes'. (Cheeky Grin)

Speaking of crossovers, I enjoyed watching the second trailer of Spiderman: Into the Spider Verse. I watched if after I started this story, LOL.

This cracky fanfiction story is more or less non-canon, even to my other fanfiction works, until proven otherwise. That said, I had fun making this and it gave me an opportunity to think about possible paths for the different versions of fan-remade Izuku.

I hope that everyone enjoys this story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	13. Tale 3-2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 3.2: Symbiotic Hero Izuku**

It was the day of the entrance exams forthe hero course of U.A. High School. All the examinees had gathered in an auditorium where a pro-hero, a blond man with a loud voice named Present Mic, gave them an energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

In a different universe, the stern-looking examinee would proceed to harshly lecture a certain boy named Midoriya Izuku for being distracting. However, since Midoriya Izuku was "not present" in the auditorium, no such thing occurred. Instead, Present Mic simply explained, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he bowed respectfully as he spoketo Present Mic, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

Midoriya Izuku, who was currently disguised as a boywith grey eyes andshort slimy black tendrils for hair, could not help but agree with his symbiotic partner, Yuushuna Yuuyou, when she mentally said, "That fellow's pretty intense."

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

Izuku, who entered the test together with Yuuyou under the alias, "Yuuzuku", was relieved that he was not in the same arena as Katsuki. The last thing he wanted was Katsuki somehow recognising him and picking a fight with him. Even though Izuku was braver and more confident than before, he knew that he would have no chance of defeating him in a direct fight without Yuuyou's aid, the use of support equipment or forbidding the use of quirks. Izuku also knew that Katsuki had a grudge against him due to the police investigation that took place at their middle school and the fact that Izuku had somehow gotten a free pass into U.A. High School wile Katsuki barely avoided expulsion from middle school for his misdeeds as Izuku's chief tormentor for years. He was sure that Katsuki would attack him on sight if given even the smallest chance to do so in spite of the warning Katsuki had received from the principal of the high school.

Noticing Examinee 7111, Izuku made a mental note not to get in his way while they fight the robots. He had a feeling that the bespectacled boy would waste no time in lecturing him if he did something that Examinee 7111 deemed as inappropriate.

Before long, the exam began…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

As the examinees tried their best to score as many points as possible, the teachers of U.A. High School, including All Might, were watching their performances. Afew examinees stood out from the rest such as a certain infamous blond boy with red eyes who used his explosive quirk to destroy the robots. In spite of his bad record, he was proving himself to be exceptionally skilled in taking down enemies. That said, it was apparent that he had no intention of helping anyone.

However, few of the examinees stood out as much asIzuku who was using the "tendrils" on his head in various ways including using them as whips to trip or damage the robots, encasing his arms of legs with them to boost his punching or kicking abilities, using them as lassos to drag himself to new locations or avoid incoming attacks, and even use them to pull the other examinees away from danger. All the teachers in the school knew that Izuku was a quirkless boy who was bonded to a symbiotic modified human named Yuuyou. They also knew that Izuku had grown into an admirable young man whom many of them felt was worthy of being a hero in spite of his unusual circumstances. The fact that they had personally taught and trained the boy for the past few months certainly helped to boost his tragically battered sense of self-esteem.

Speaking about poor self-esteem due to years of bullying, Eraser Headglared at Katsuki and asked, "Are we seriously going to let him enter U.A.?" In spite of Katsuki's undeniable combat prowess, his vicious personality and past misdeeds as a bully made him unfit for a hero in the hero's opinion.

"While I understand your apprehension of letting him enter U.A., we must remember that not all heroes necessarily have heroic beginnings. Not only that, but denying him the chance of proving himself to be worthy of being a hero would only drive him down to a path of villainy. That said, I will not hesitate to expel him if he proves himself to be incapable of changing for the better," replied an intelligent quirked animal of unknown species named Nedzu, the principal of U.A. High School.

"We'll need to keep an eye on him and make sure that he does not become a bad influence to the other students," said All Might. All the other teachers nodded in agreement as they knew that Katsuki must be corrected before he became a bad example of a hero or, just as bad if not worse, a bully who decided to be a villain.

Smiling in spite of the topic on Katsuki, Nedzu said, "The issue with Katsuki aside, it seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year." He then turned his attention to Eraser Head, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button, as he added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Izuku, who had been staying in U.A. High School for months, already knew a thing or two about the practical part of the exams. What he did not expect was the sheer size and power of the "area trap robots". Understandably, he thought the same thing as many of the other examinees, "It'sridiculously huge!"

However, unlike the other examinees who understandably ran away from the gigantic robot, either out of fear or out of pragmatic realisation that taking it out would be pointless since it offered no points, Izuku thought differently. He recalled his days of suffering because he was a quirkless boy whom his peers deemed as useless at best. Yuuyou recalled her days of suffering as a lab subject after her parents had basically abandoned her to be rid of her. They both recalled how they wished that there was someone who would save them from their suffering before they somehow found each other. Through their shared memories, they both knew the horrors of cruelty from both villains and uncaring civilians alike. Determined to be the best they could be to protect the innocent and vanquish the wicked, they spoke in one voice, "We. Are. **YUUZUKU!** "

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Examinee 7111, who was also known as Iida Tenya, was running away from the gigantic robot like the other examinees. As he was running away, he noticed that a boy with black slimy tendrils for hair who suddenly covered his whole body in the stuff to become a lean-bodied black-coloured being with white eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. The boy's changed appearance seemed more appropriate for a villain than a hero in Iida's honest opinion.

Suddenly, the black-coloured being charged towards the giant robot. Shocked by what the boy was doing, Iida turned around and thought, "What in the world is he doing? Doesn't he know that the robot offers no points?"

Iida was not the only one to notice as other examinees started to notice the black-coloured being charging towards the robot in what seemed to be a suicidal attack. Many of them questioned the seemingly reckless boy's sanity. Only a few of them wondered if they should stop him before he got himself killed.

 **\--Back to Yuuzuku…--**

Yuuzuku wanted to take down the robot, not for petty reasons such as showing off but for the simple reason that the first step to having the courage to face great evils is to be brave enough to face difficult opponents in spite of being afraid or doubtful. After spending years cowering before their tormentors, they refused to allow fear to make them helpless ever again. As they charged towards the robot, they saw something which made them hesitate. A brown-haired girl with pink blushes on her face was pinned down by some debris which were made by the giant robot earlier.

Between taking out the robot which was merely acting as an area trap to be avoided and saving the girl, Yuuzuku quickly chose the latter and used black tendrils to drag themselves towards her. Yuuzuku then used the tendrils to clear away the debris before running off with the girl in his arms. They ignored the girl's terrified expression as they knew that they looked villainous in their current form.

Before long, the examination ended…

 **\--After the exam ended…--**

Yuuzuku reverted back to the form which they took at the start of the exams when the brown-haired girl whom they had rescued spoke to them, "Um… t-thank you for saving me back there."

In a different universe, Izuku would be reduced to a sputtering mess due to being thanked by a girl who was grateful towards them. In this universe, Izuku was confident enough to be able to talk to her in an admittedly sheepish way as he replied, "Your welcome… uh…"

Realising that the boy did not know her name, the girl introduced herself, "My name is Ochako,Uraraka Ochako. What's your name by the way?"

"You can call me Yuuzuku," replied Yuuzuku. While they would have to reveal their true identities eventually, they were advised not to do so before they officially became students of U.A. High School. Considering the fact that the people who experimented on Yuuyou were still at large, Yuuzuku easily understood the reason for doing so.

A cough caught Ochako and Yuuzuku's attention and they turned around to face a certain bespectacled boy whom Yuuzuku recognised as Examinee 7111. Looking at the boy with black tendrils for hair, the bespectacled boy asked, "Pardon me for asking but were you aware that there was someone in danger when you charged towards the giant robot just now?"

Having no reason to lie, Yuuzuku simply replied, "No, I did not. That said, I chose to save her as soon as I saw her pinned down by the rubble."

"So you didn't rush forward to save her initially, did you?" asked Examinee 7111.

"I wasn't aware that there was anyone who needed saving at the time," admitted Yuuzuku.

A tense moment passed before Examinee 7111 spoke to Yuuzuku, "While I have no right to criticise you for charging towards that robot since you found out that the girl needed saving while the rest of us simply ran away, I have to ask why you decided to take it down in the first place."

Yuuzuku wore a sad smile as they explained, "I… we were tormented for most of our lives until recently. We could do little else other than cower before our cruel tormentors who were more powerful than us. If we lacked the courage and ability to take down that robot, what chance do we have to prevent history from repeating itself when facing true evil?"

Surprised by Yuuzuku's response, and choice of pronouns, Examinee 7111 started to understand Yuuzuku's seemingly suicidal decision to take on the gigantic robot and said, "I see… Thank you for explaining." The bespectacled boy turned around and added, "I hope that we both pass and as fellow students in the hero course of this high school."

"We hope so too," replied Izuku.

Needless to say, Yuuzuku passed the examination and in fact got the highest score of 90 points for both taking out villains and rescuing various examinees including the Ochako who would be his classmate in Class 1A.

 **\--Springtime…--**

"Well, we're off," said Yuuzuku who smiled at Midoriya Inko. He was currently using his disguised form which had grey eyes and black slimy tendrils for hair.

Inko smiled lovingly at her son and adopted younger daughter who were taking their first steps into becoming brave heroes with wonderfully kind hearts. "Do your best, both of you."

Yuuyou peeked from behind Izuku's head as they both spoke in unison, "We will, Mom/Mummy."

 **\--A short while later at the assembly hall of U.A. High School…--**

Aizawa Shouta, who was also known as Eraser Head, sighed irritably as he stood before the students who filled up the hall. Under normal circumstances, he would have already taken his students to the P.E. grounds to test their potential as future heroes. However, given the special circumstances of announcing the true identity, or rather identities, of a certain duo whom he would be teaching, he was forced to attend the school ceremony like the other teachers. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with Bakugou," thought Shouta who was feeling a little sympathetic to another teacher and hero, Vlad King, who had the explosive boy as his student. He did not envy the headache the other teacher would probably get in keeping Katsuki's temper and attitude in check.

Seeing Nedzu approach the microphone, Shouta knew that he was going to spend a long time listening to the principal's unnecessarily long speech…

 **\--One tediously long speech later…--**

"... and it is with great honour and pleasure that I introduce two very special students into the hero course of U.A High School," said Nedzu.

"Huh, he actually got to the important part earlier than usual," thought Shouta.

"As you all should know by now, a group of heroes led by All Might himself attacked a hidden lab which was run by a villainous organisation many months ago. The two key witnesses of the organisation's unlawful, and utterly unethical, activities were brought to this high school for their protection." Hearing the principal's statement made Katsuki growl in displeasure as he knew that the quirked animal was talking about Izuku and his "fellow witness".

As Katsuki had predicted, Nedzu said, "What many of you may not realise is that the two witnesses are a quirkless boy and a girl who was unwillingly turned into an experimental test subject by the villains." Nedzu's statement made many of the students murmur amongst themselves as they did not expect a quirkless boy or a villain's lab experiment to become students of the hero course.

After allowing the students to murmur for a short while, Nedzu coughed into the microphone to get their attention and then continued to speak, "While I am sure that many of you have questions about the two, please ask them after I introduce them. Speaking of introductions, will Yuuzuku please come forward?"

Recognising the name, some of Yuuzuku's classmates, who included Tenya, Ochako and a slender girl with long plug-like earlobes and a keen hearing named Jirou Kyouka turned their attention towards the grey-eyed boy who smiled sheepishly at them before assuming his monstrous form and leaping onto the stage next to Nedzu. Yuuzuku then turned around to face the surprised students to reveal their true identities. The boy with grey eyes and black slimy tendrils for hair turned into a plain-looking boy with freckles on his face, messy dark-green hair and bright green eyes who was carrying a small grey-eyed girl who was composed of black tar-like slime in his arms. It goes without saying that everyone soon knew that the green-haired boy was one of the two witnesses and that the slime-girl was the other witness who was a villain's lab experiment.

Seeing Izuku's smiling face made Katsuki's blood boil with rage as he recalled how Izuku had gotten a free pass into U.A. High School and even scored the highest score of 90 points while Katsuki only got 80 points. Logically speaking, Katsuki had only himself to blame for the problems that he had suffered as a result of the investigation which took place after Izuku was sent to U.A. High School for his own protection as a witness. However, Katsuki's anger at having his dreams almost destroyed by Izuku's indirect actions made critical thinking almost impossible due to the vicious desire to hurt the green-haired boy. Katsuki's rage was not unnoticed by many of the students or teachers who were eyeing him warily or fearfully.

Izuku also noticed Katsuki's rage and decided to address to him first, "Before I say anything, let me just ask one of you one question." Looking at Katsuki, Izuku took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he asked with a serious expression on his face, "What do you want to know, Bakugou Katsuki?"

"What do I want to know? What do I want to KNOW?!" Katsuki yelled with a hateful glare on his face as he tried to make Izuku spontaneously explode by just glaring at him as he continued yelling, "I want to know WHY THE FUCK did U.A. allow a QUIRKLESS loser like you to be here!" Katsuki then pointed at the slime-girl and yelled, "And don't think I don't know that your SLIME-BITCH is the only reason you got into U.A in the fucking first place!"

Izuku glared angrily at Katsuki's insult towards Yuuyou and said, "And what makes you, the boy who basically bullied me for years for being quirkless, any more worthy of being a hero than I… no… we are?"

Taken aback by Izuku's response, Katsuki quickly regained his composure and yelled, "And what makes YOU the best partner for that slime-bitch?!"

A tense moment of silence passed between the two boys before Izuku finally answered, "Does the fact that she was abandoned by her own parents because they thought she was quirkless sound like a good enough excuse to you?" Of all the responses Katsuki had expected, he did not expect Izuku's given response as the green-haired boy continued to speak, "Has it ever occurred to you that the reason why this girl in my arms chose me as her host was because I was arguably the very first person to have ever shown her genuine kindness?" Izuku then snorted in derisive anger and shook his head in disappointment before adding, "No, of course you wouldn't think that way. Unless I'm mistaken, you only thought that just about ANYONE else would make a better partner for her than me just because, unlike me, they have a quirk."

Realising that he was actually losing an argument against Izuku who had a far greater moral high ground than what his pride and resentment had allowed him to imagine, Katsuki was torn between wanting to either yell back at him or simply attack him. Since attacking Izuku would result in his immediate expulsion, Katsuki had to resort to using words as he glared at the green-haired boy and yelled, "Do you even know what kind of shit I had to go through because you told All Might your fucking sob-story?!"

"Do you even know how much your bullying hurt me, or should I tell everyone here what you "advised" me to do to get myself a quirk?"

Suddenly remembering his last "words of advice" to Izuku, Katsuki froze in terror at what the revelation of that truth to the entire school would do to him. Sweating in fear, Katsuki said, "Y-you fucking wouldn't…"

"I would, if you plan to continue insulting her… insulting us," said Izuku who patted Yuuyou's head and added, "And her name is Yuushuna Yuuyou." After Izuku revealed the slime-girl's name, a certain well-endowed student with a long black ponytail named Yaoyorozu Momo almost gasped as she recalled a certain upper-class couple who was imprisoned months ago due to abusing and neglecting their own daughter.

Trapped between a rock and a VERY hard place, Katsuki suddenly noticed the gaze of everyone around him, none of which were friendly or even sympathetic. If anything, many of them looked like they were ready to throw him out of the school, especially his own classmates from Class 1B. Unable to take the disdainful looks in their eyes, which reminded him of his last few months in middle school, Katsuki suddenly bolted and ran out of the hall while yelling obscenities at the same time.

Shouta was about to restrain Katsuki when Nedzu raised his paw to stop him and said, "Let him go. He needs time to think over his past actions. As long as he does not leave the school compound, or destroy anything for that matter, we should leave him alone."

Yagi, who was currently in his skeletal form and had overheard Nedzu's reasoning, stood up and said, "That may be true, but I think I should go and keep an eye on him. He may be at fault but that does not mean that he should be forsaken completely." Nedzu nodded in understanding and allowed the skeletal blond man to leave and find the explosive teen and hopefully talk some sense into him. Izuku looked at Yagi who was leaving the school hall and could only hope that he would be able to help Katsuki become a better person somehow. Having known Katsuki for years, Izuku was not sure if even All Might himself could convince the boy to change.

Putting the sad line of thought out of his mind, Izuku turned his attention to the assembled students before him and sheepishly asked, "So, does anyone here have any questions about us?"

The first person to raise her hand to ask was a certain blue-haired second-year student named Hadou Nejire who proceeded to ask him a dozen questions in rapid succession…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

Katsuki was fighting back tears as he punched a tree with his bare hands with enough force to tear the skin on his knuckles. What had happened back in the hall was not what he had expected or wanted to happen. He wanted Izuku to be put back in his place like the useless, quirkless loser he was. Instead, it seemed that everyone in the hall was prepared to Katsuki himself into whatever place they had deemed as fitting for him. He just could not understand why that was the case. It was not as though Izuku had suddenly gained a ridiculously powerful quirk or that Katsuki was at the bottom of the school's pecking order.

"Just… fucking… WHY?!" yelled Katsuki as he accidentally fractured the knuckles on his right hand by punching the tree too hard. Biting back a howl or pain, Katsuki felt alone and isolated in a world which he realised did not welcome him for some reason which he could not understand. Given the fact that he was deemed as a golden child by his peers and teachers from the time he was in kindergarten up until the day Izuku was sent to U.A. High School for his own protection, it was tragically easy to see why Katsuki failed to realise his own failings in spite of being smarter than what his usual attitude indicated.

Katsuki was close to sobbing when a calm voice suddenly said, "To answer that question, you should ask yourself what makes a hero different from a villain."

Shocked by the unexpected statement, Katsuki turned around to see a skeletal blond man with blue eyes looking at him with pitying eyes. Infuriated by the man's gaze, as he hated being pitied as much as he hated being looked down upon, Katsuki growled, "And why the fuck should I myself ask that question?"

"Because the last time I checked, a true hero is a person who helps others to rise up, not step on the downtrodden," replied the blond man who then added, "For example, when was the last time All Might used his quirk or position as the 'Symbol of Peace' to attack a weaker person just because the person wanted to be his rival or successor as the next No.1 hero?"

Katsuki froze at the man's simple question and knew that the answer would be simply, "No." As powerful as All Might was, he had never attacked anyone who did not deserve to get beaten up, mainly villains and criminals.

Seemingly satisfied by the boy's reaction, the bond man continued to speak, "If you truly wish to be the next No.1 hero, you should learn to be a true hero first, and have Recovery Girl check your hands, Bakugou-shounen." The skeletal blond man turned around and left, leaving Katsuki alone with his thoughts…

 **\--Later that day…--**

Both Izuku and Yuuyou sighed in unison as they sat on their shared seat. While they were relieved to know that many of the other students of U.A. High School did not seem to share Katsuki's beliefs when it came to quirkless individuals, they were not so naive as to believe that none of them would agree with the boy who had bullied Izuku for years. After all no one other than his mother and Katsuki's parents had actually tried to stop the bullying Izuku had to endure from the time he was still in kindergarten.

Still, it was nice to know that many of their classmates, including Ochako, Tenya, Momo, Jirou, a frog-like girl named Asui Tsuyu, a boy with a bird's head named Tokoyami Fumikage, a manliness-obsessed redhead named Kirishima Eijirou and a pink-skinned girl named Ashido Mina had taken a liking to them. Apparently, they believed that being quirkless mattered less than the fact that Izuku had basically saved Yuuyou from her tragic fate as an abused child who had never known real love. While they appreciated the thought, they were admittedly a little nervous around them as they were still not used to being the centre of positive attention, especially from teenagers. It certainly did not help that the girls found Yuuyou adorable especially when she shyly tried to avoid their gaze by burying her face into Izuku's chest. Izuku was also aware that at least four boys, a short boy with purple balls in place of hair named Mineta Minoru, a plain-looking boy with cylindrical elbows named Sero Hanta, a blond boy with a black lightning-shaped streak named Kaminari Denki and a brown-haired boy with oval-shaped eyes named Tsuburaba Kosei were glaring at him out of jealousy towards Izuku's apparent popularity with the ladies.

Little did any of the students of Class 1A realise of the trials that they would face in the near future.

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

- **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

For a reference of how Yuuzuku (Yuuyou and Izuku) looks like while fully transformed, imagine a smaller and leaner version of Venom from the 2018 Venome movie.

Katsuki's in for a tough time in U.A. High School. Whether or not he can rise above the consequences of his past actions is which something only time can tell.

Yes, I placed Tsuburaba Kosei in the class in places of Katsuki. To be perfectly honest, I almost forgot about Katsuki's replacement and decided to use Kosei as a last-minute character insert/edit. (Sheepish grin)

While Izuku is Yuuyou's main host, other characters can use her. However, a strong mental link is needed for both Yuuyou and the host to be able to act as one which means that not everyone can use her to her full potential.

Yuuyou does have weaknesses which include freezing cold, burning heat and high-frequency sounds. She also uses up biomass when using many of her abilities so she needs consume a lost of biomass to remain healthy. This usually involves her host eating a lot of food but she can cannibalise her own host or an opponent if needed.

Yuuyou's abilities include slime-tendrils, hardened spikes, blades and clubs made of slime, tough and/or sticky webbing made of slime, enhanced senses and physical abilities, enhanced regeneration, limited shape-shifting and contact-telepathy.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	14. Tale 5-2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 5.2: Minion Master Izuku**

It was the day of the entrance exams forthe hero course of U.A. High School. Izuku was making his way to the auditorium where examinees were supposed to gather then he heard someone call out to him, "So you came after all, fucking Deku."

Knowing who had said that, Izuku turned around to face Katsuki who was behind him and glared at him as he replied, "And so did you, Bakugou."

Katsuki knew that Izuku believed that he was not worthy to be a hero just because he had bullied Izuku before his villanous quirk manifested. He also knew that picking a fight with Izuku would not do him any good so he simply walked past him and growled, "Stand in my way and I'll fucking kill you."

"That's assuming you can get to me first, Bakugou," replied Izuku. Ignoring Katsuki's annoyed click of the tongue, Izuku turned around and thought, "I just hope that I do not have to deal with him to pass the exam."

 **\--A short while later…--**

All the examinees had gathered in an auditorium where a pro-hero, a blond man with a loud voice named Present Mic, gave them an energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"The serious-looking student then turned around and yelled, "Moreover, you, the one with curly-hair!"

Blinking in surprise, Izuku pointed at himself and asked, "Yes?"

"Can you keep quiet? Your mumbling is distracting everyone here!" said the bespectacled student.

Realizing that he was mumbling to himself again, something which even his own minions thought was a strange habit, Izuku blushed and sheepishly apologised, "Sorry about that. I have a bad habit of mumbling to myself and I was thinking of ways to pass the test with the use of my quirk."

Seemingly satisfied with Izuku's response, the stern-looking student adjusted his spectacles and said, "Apology accepted. Please be more mindful of the situation next time."

Present Mic coughed into his fist to get everyone's attention and explained, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he bowed respectfully as he spoke to Present Mic, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

Izuku was feeling a little nervous as he realised that he was competing with a lot of people and was quite certain that at least some of them would be tough competition. Still, the situation could have been worse such as being stuck with Katsuki for all people. Noticing Examinee 7111, Izuku thought to himself, "I'd better stay out of his way. Judging by the exhaust pipes growing out of his legs, I'd bet that he has some sort of speed enhancement quirk."

Before long, the exam started and Izuku took a deep breath…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

As the examinees tried their best to score as many points as possible, the teachers of U.A. High School, including Toshinori, were watching their performances. While there were a few examinees who stood out, including a certain blond boy with sharp red eyes who possessed an explosive quirk, none stood out more than a certain examinee who suddenly breathed out a flame which created a small army of thirty goblin-like monsters. The said monsters were armed to the teeth and attacked the robots with downright barbaric glee. Toshinori could not help but smirk when he saw the shocked expressions on the faces of the other teachers.

A scruffy-looking teacher with black hair and tired-looking eyes named Aizawa Shouta, who was also known as the pro-hero, Eraser Head, noticed Toshinori's knowing smirk and said, "You know that boy, don't you?" Between Shouta's accusing tone of voice and glaring expression, it was clear that he was not asking a question.

Nodding in affirmative, Toshinori explained, "I met him a few months ago when he was clearing out the junk at Dagobah Municipal Beach Parkwith the use of his quirk, [Minion Master]."

"Wait, are you telling me that he's the one who cleared the junk over there?" asked a small skinny man who wore a helmet over his head named Maijima Higari. He was a pro-hero known as Power Loader.

"That's correct. He was doing it to train his quirk and body, as well as arm his minions to the teeth as you can clearly see right now," replied Toshinori. Considering that the minions were armed with clubs, spears, daggers and plate armour, armed to the teeth was an apt description for them.

"Those minions… just built a functional battle tank out of whatever random parts they were carrying and broken robot scraps," said Shouta who was already starting to get a headache. He hated the idea of having a boy with such a troublesome quirk in his class.

Another teacher and pro-hero, a beautiful and curvaceous woman with messy black hair named Kayama Nemuri, said, "It seems that the minions are not only attacking the robots but are also assisting other examinees who are in danger."

Nedzu, a highly intelligent quirked animal or an unknown species and the principal of the high school was delighted by the insanity caused by the unruly minions. He also found their master's ability to keep them focused and under control quite admirable. "It seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year," said Nedzu who then turned his attention to Eraser Head, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button. The principal of the high school then added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Everyone in Izuku's examination group gaped in shock as a massive robot the size of a big building appeared. Understandably, many of them had a similar thought about the robot that moved on tank treads, "It's ridiculously huge!"

The robot then attacked with incredible force, smashing buildings into rubble. Certain that the massive robot was the "area trap" that Present Mic had talked about and had zero points, none of the students were interested in attacking it. In fact, many of them decided to run away insteadeither out of fear or out of the pragmatic reasoning that attacking the robot was, both figuratively and literally, pointless.

However, one particular examinee was not deterred by the presence of the huge robot. In fact, the examinee named Izuku was even more determined to win the test by dividing his forces into two teams, one team to distract the giant robot as much as possible and another team to seek out and destroy any remaining villain-bots". He also ordered both teams to keep an eye out for any examinee who needed help, such as a certain brown-haired girl who was pinned down by some debris.

Realising that the girl needed help, Izuku immediately ordered his minions to stop trying to get any additional points and focus on saving the girl while keeping the giant robot away from her. Fire-breathing red minions worked together with ability-boosting blue minions to distract the giant robot by spitting out high-powered explosive fireballs at the robot's face. Green minions, armed with a tank made out of salvaged scrap drove the tank towards the giant robot with the intention of blowing up the tank at the tank treads of the robot. As for the grey minions and brown minions, they were hard at work in clearing the debris to rescue the girl.

Before long, exam ended with a rescued girl, a blown up tank and an immobilised giant robot which had bits of scrap metal trapped in its partially-damaged tank treads.

 **\--A short while later…--**

The brown-haired girl whom Izuku had saved bowed to him and said, "Thank you for saving me!"

Not used to being thanked by others, especially a cute girl, Izuku blushed and stuttered as he replied, "Y-your welcome… uh…"

Realizing that she had not introduced herself, the girl said, "My name is Ochako, Uraraka Ochako."

Izuku could barely look at Ochako's smiling face, and was ignoring his remaining minions' snickering as he introduced himself, "My name's Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka-san."

Ochako turned her attention to Izuku's snickering minions and asked him, "So, are those little imps your quirk?"

"Yeah, my quirk allows me to create them. I can't make too many of them or I would exhaust myself though."

"Your quirk's really useful though. My quirk only allows me to make anything that I touch weightless and float," said Ochako who showed Izuku the cat-like pads on the tips of her fingers.

"I think your quirk's pretty useful too. You can use it for all kinds of things like clearing debris, making heavy weapons weightless so that you can use them as though they weight nothing, making people light enough that you can throw them towards an elevated position…"

As Izuku started to mumble to himself all of the different ways Ochako could use her quirk, Ochako blinked in bafflement and turned her attention towards his minions who sighed in unison and said, "Sorry, Missy. Our Master thinks too much sometimes."

The nearest minion then kicked Izuku's leg and said, "Master, stop mumbling to yourself in front of a girl!"

Jolted by the kick, Izuku suddenly realised what he had done and blushed as he apologised, "S-sorry, Uraraka-san. I tend to get worked up when it comes to interesting quirks like finding out how they can be used with my minions or how to best counter them."

Ochako snorted in amusement and said, "That's okay, Izu-kun!"

"I-Izu-kun?!" yelped Izuku.

"Yup, your name's Izuku so it's a super-easy nickname to give you!" replied Ochako.

While Izuku's brain went into overdrive to process the information, his minions started to cackle until their sides hurt.

Fortunately for both Izuku and Ochako, they both passed the exams. In fact, Izuku got the highest score of 91 points which was higher than Katsuki's score of 77 points. Izuku's higher score was partly due to a hidden score system called "rescue points" which he earned by helping students including Ochako. As for Katsuki, he had zero rescue points and was unsurprisingly furious that he had less points that Izuku.

 **\--Springtime…--**

Izuku was dressed in his U.A. High School uniform and smiled at his mother, Midoriya Inko as he spoke to her, "Well, I'm off."

Still a pretty woman in spite of being the mother of a teenage boy, Midoriya Inko smiled proudly at her son and said, "Have a good day in school and say hello to Uraraka-chan for me!"

Blushing at the mention of Ochako, who had traded phone numbers with him, Izuku stuttered, "S-sure thing, mum." He tried his best to ignore her giggles as he left his home.

 **\--At U.A. High School…--**

"Is it just me or does the universe enjoy watching me suffer in school?" groaned Izuku as he realised the terrible truth that Katsuki was his classmate.

"I'm guessing that you know him and don't like him," said Ochako.

Izuku nodded in affirmative as he explained, "Katsuki and I used to be friends in kindergarten until his quirk developed and he started to pick on others, including me. My quirk developed later than everyone else in my kindergarten so it was easy for Katsuki to pick on me who wanted to be a hero in spite of not having a quirk at the time. When my quirk finally manifested, he said that I could never be a hero because my quirk was more suitable for a villain."

"Wow, no wonder you don't like him very much," said Ochako.

"The sad fact is, I tried to be his friend even though he bullied me until my quirk finally manifested and I realised that he would never accept me as a friend even with a quirk," said Izuku who had a sad smile on his face.

Looking at Izuku's sad smile, Ochako had to say, "If you ask me, a person who is only your friend if you have a quirk isn't really a good friend to begin with."

Suddenly, a voice said, "And I happen to agree with you."

Everyone was surprised as the person that spoke appeared to be a massive caterpillar until it revealed itself to be a scruffy-looking man who was in a sleeping bag. Possessing black hair, a moustache, a goatee and tired-looking eyes, the man introduced himself as Aizawa Shouta, the homeroom teacher of Class 1A.

Originally, Shouta wanted to get the students to go to the P.E. grounds as early as possible to start assessing their worth as future heroes. However, he was admittedly interested in knowing more about Izuku so he allowed Izuku to explain to Ochako about his relationship with Katsuki. He also made a mental note to inform the other teachers about Izuku's antagonistic relationship with Katsuki and the reasoning behind it. He had the feeling that he would have more trouble dealing with Katsuki's personality than Izuku's quirk.

 **\--At the P.E. grounds…--**

When everyone in Class 1A was at the P.E. grounds, Shouta told them that they were going to do some physical tests while using their quirks. He also stated that he would remove the student with the lowest total score from the hero program. Needless to say, the students were determined not to be in last place.

In a different universe, Izuku would have the lowest total score in the physical tests. In this universe, he got a respectable score of sixth place with the help of his minions while a short boy with purple balls in place of hair, Mineta Minoru, got the last place instead. Luckily for the short boy, he was not expelled from the hero course as Shouta claimed that the threat to expel them was a ruse to force them to push their limits. Left unsaid was that Shouta was actually serious about expelling the student with the lowest total score but decided that even Minoru had the potential to be a hero.

 **\--Later that day…--**

Izuku's first day at U.A. High School was over and he was walking along a corridor when he was approached by a pink-haired girl with yellow eyes that have cross-hairs for pupils. Looking at the girl who was grinning like a madwoman, Izuku was understandably nervous when he asked her, "Can I… help you?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the girl asked, "You must be Midoriya Izuku, correct?"

"Yes, I am," replied Izuku who had the growing feeling that he should run for the hills.

Once she was certain that she was talking to the correct boy, the girl offered her hand to Izuku and introduced herself, "My name's Hatsume Mei. I'm from the support class, 1H, and I heard from my teacher that your minions are geniuses in building stuff and blowing stuff up. I want you as my partner in making babies!"

"B-babies?!" yelled Izuku who took a step back as though Mei's offered hand was a deadly viper.

"I meant making gadgets," explained Mei who found his reaction amusing.

Realising what Mei meant, Izuku had a terrifying realisation as he thought to himself, "Please don't tell me she's like my green minions!" The more he looked at her, the more he felt positive that Mei was a mad inventor like his green minions.

A moment of silence passed before Izuku suddenly bolted to run away from Mei. Seeing him escape, Mei wore a manic grin and started to chase after him in an attempt to make him her partner in creating "babies". It was be the start of a terrifying friendship between Mei and Izuku's green minions.

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

In case anyone asks, Mei's teacher is Power Loader who watched the exams together with the other teachers. Yes, there will be insane antics when Mei and the green minions work together.

If Izuku is going to have a harem, he would likely have Ochako and Mei at this point in time. Other possible harem ladies include Yaoyorozu Momo and Asui Tsuyu.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	15. Crossover Story: Resident Hero Academia

**Boku no Hero Academia and Resident Evil Crossover Idea**

 **Tentative (And Lame) Title: Resident Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer: This is a crossover fanfiction story/idea of Boku no Hero Academia and Resident Evil (Game Series). I own nothing of the two series other than the crazy idea I have thought of. I hope you enjoy my contribution. Be warned, there may be spoilers.**

 **Story Start**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

A boy with green hair, green eyes and freckles on his youthful face named Midoriya Izukuwept as he ran away from a horde of monsters. A few hours ago, an infectious mutagenic outbreak occurred which caused all infected individuals to suddenly mutate into mindless mutant monsters. Although he had no idea how the outbreak started, his keen observational skills allowed him to realise that infected victims experienced mutations based on their original superhuman abilities known as quirks. For example, a new hero known as Mount Lady mutated into a massive and formless mound of flesh, a perverse mutation of her original quirk, [Gigantification]. Izuku could still remember how her once-beautiful body mutated into a rapidly-expanding mound of flesh which proceeded to produce maws that had tentacles to capture and devour any unlucky nearby victims. As for the mutants that were currently chasing after him, the two of them had elongated tongues, exposed brains with no eyes and skin so transparent that he could see their muscles flex as they leapt and crawled on all fours. Speaking about exposed brains, many of the mutated victims had that feature although most of them still had their eyeballs.

Barely dodging one of the monsters which tried to impale him with its tongue, Izuku could only hope that his suicidal attempt to draw their attention would allow his mother and a few other survivors to escape to U.A. High School, a well-known hero school and one of the most secure places in all of Japan. As for why he decided to do so, he knew that no one other than his own mother would miss him. After all, who would care about someone without a quirk like him?

As Izuku made a sharp turn into an abandoned alley, he suddenly twisted his right ankle. Screaming in pain, Izuku looked back in fear as the two seemingly skinless monsters with long tongues slowly approached him. They did not have eyes or lips but he could tell that they "saw" him as a plaything to torment like how a cat would play with its food that could no longer run away.

While Izuku desperately crawled away from the two monsters, memories of the bullying and harassment he had to endure for years ever since he realised that he was quirkless flooded his mind. His former childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki, became his chief tormentor, his dreams of becoming a hero was so out of reach that not even his own mother believed that he could become a hero and he was going to die soon because he was a worthless nobody who did not have even a weak quirk to defend himself with. Laughing and crying at the same time, Izuku thought to himself, "At least, I did one heroic thing before dying like this."

His world was soon consumed by agony and crimson-red as the two monster lunged at him and bit his left arm…

 **\--A few days ago…--**

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

A certain powerful villain known as All For One asked his doctor, "You wish to acquire Fujimi Romero, why?"

His doctor and research associate, simply known as Doctor Tsubasa, grinned as he replied, "His quirk, [Zombie Virus, would make an excellent component for a pet project of mine."

Quickly realising what the doctor was planning to do, All For One grinned in return as he replied, "Very well, I will send Tomura and Kurogiri to capture him for you. It would serve as a good experience for my successor to learn how to deal with someone with a difficult quirk."

Little did either villain realise that by turning Romero into an artificial human with multiple quirks known as a nomu, they had effectively caused a viral outbreak which would spread across the world…

 **\--Back to the present after Izuku was attacked…--**

When Izuku ran away from the rest of his group of survivors to act as bait for the two monsters with long tongues, he was expecting to die a gruesome death. The fact that he was somehow still alive enough to be able to see light and feel a dull pain in both his left arm and his right ankle made him briefly wonder if the events of the outbreak was simply a bad dream. As he raised his left arm to rub his drowsy eyes, he noticed something about it which woke him up instantly. The last time he looked at his left arm, it was not covered in black skin which resembled hardened leather and red skin which almost resemble raw muscle. He also remembered that his left arm was not supposed to have black talons in place of normal human nails and should have five fingers instead of just four fingers. Understandably, Izuku was shocked screamed like a little girl.

After Izuku had calmed down, and realised that the rest of his body was thankfully unchanged since the mutation only affected the left side of his chest, the left side of his upper back, the left side of his neck, his left shoulder and his left arm, he could not help but wonder why he was not some mindless monster with an exposed brain like the rest of them. He knew for a fact that getting bitten by one of them was supposed to be a sure way of becoming infected and then mutate into a new monster. Mount Lady's mutation after getting bitten was proof of that.

"If I have to guess, it is either because I am quirkless or I actually have a quirk which somehow prevented me from becoming a mindless monster, like some kind of mutation-limiting quirk or something like that," mumbled Izuku who then looked around as he thought, "Speaking about monsters, where did those two go?" There were no signs of the two monsters responsible of mutating his left arm.

Seeing no reason to stay, Izuku got up and limped towards U.A. High School. He could only hope that the people there would allow him to enter.

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--A short while later…--**

While Izuku was making his way towards the high school, he noticed that the monsters with exposed brains were actually ignoring him. Well aware that he was actually infected himself, he assumed that the monsters simply ignored other infected regardless of the fact that he was still self-aware. As he limped past them, he noticed that the way ahead was block by a massive growth of apparently mutated moulds and mushrooms. Having enough common sense to realise that he should stay away from the massive growth, Izuku was about to turn around to find another way when he suddenly heard a sobbing voice, "Mother… father…"

Realising that someone was alive within that mass of fungal growth, Izuku made a decision which would determine the rest of his life. He grabbed a piece of cloth to cover his nose and mouth before limping into the fungal mass to rescue whoever was in there…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

U.A. High School, once a well-known hero school where the late Symbol of Peace himself, All Might, graduated from, was currently a heavily-fortified shelter for the survivors of the [Nomu Outbreak]. Among the survivors were civilians, heroes and even a number of villains who were all united under the common cause of survival from the vicious and powerful monsters that lurked outside the walls of the high school.

One of the survivors was a boy with blond hair andsharp red eyesnamed Bakugou Katsuki. He was touching his sore right cheek as he recalled what had happened the previous night…

 **\--Start of flashback…--**

Bakugou Katsuki always knew that he was powerful and gifted. He had a powerful quirk known as [Explosion] and, in spite of his delinquent attitude, was the smartest boy in his class. It was therefore a great shock to him when his seemingly perfect world was suddenly shattered by a terrible outbreak which caused infected people to turn into monsters which sought to kill or infect everyone else around them. Already, it was confirmed that a number of heroes had fallen including Mount Lady, Death Arms, Hound Dog and, the most shocking of all, All Might himself.

Thankfully for him and his family, they were able to safely reach the school for shelter before it closed itself off from the rest of the world to protect its occupants. The same could not be said for many other families, including Midoriya Inko who had just lost her son who was also Katsuki's former childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku.

"Why the fuck did you let him run away?!" demanded Katsuki who then added, "He's a fucking quirkless weakling who won't even survive five minutes out there on his own!" Although Katsuki hated Izuku and feared his determination to become a hero in spite of being quirkless, and had told him to kill himself, he had never expected Izuku to actually do something as stupid as using himself as bait to lure the mutated monsters away.

The hero whom Katsuki was yelling at, a man known as Native, looked away in shame as he explained, "He was convinced that a quirkless person like himself would only drag the others down and said that he would rather die than let someone else die for someone as worthless as him. I… couldn't even tell him to forget about using himself as bait when those two monsters attacked us and killed one of the survivors under my care. The only reason why we even got away was because he got their attention by throwing a can at them and insulting them. When they started chasing him…"

A calmer person would realise that Native was deeply ashamed of his inability to protect the quirkless boy who, in spite of being meek and powerless, had proven himself to be a brave boy who was anything but worthless. Katsuki, whose temper was as explosive as his quirk, only saw red as he yelled, "You're supposed to be a fucking hero! Heroes are not supposed to fucking lose!" As Katsuki continued to yell at Native, memories of all he had done to Izuku, which had never bothered him before, suddenly filled him with emotions that he had never felt before, remorse and guilt. "And that stupid, worthless Deku! When the fuck did he start to think that it's okay to actually get himself fucking killed?! He was supposed to be just another pebble in the road just like any other side character that I should not care less about!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke with a hoarse voice, "Why… the fuck… does knowing that he's fucking dead… hurts so much?"

"It was you… wasn't it?"

Surprised by the familiar sound of Inko's voice, Katsuki looked up and got slapped in the face…

 **\--End of flashback…--**

Inko, who was basically comatose after losing her only son, overheard Katsuki's admittedly loud outburst and, understandably, was furious at the mere implication that Katsuki had bullied Izuku. When Katsuki was forced to confess the full extent of the bullying, which Izuku had adamantly refused to tell anyone, including his own mother, Inko was sorely tempted to actually kill him with her own bare hands. Considering how meek she usually was, the fact that she wanted to kill him spoke volumes of how much his bullying had harmed Izuku which in turn broke her heart.

"Some hero I am…" thought Katsuki as he realised that Inko was right for claiming that he was no better than a horrible villain who enjoyed bullying the weak.

"I see that I'm not the only one with a lot on my mind."

Katsuki turned around to see the number two hero, Endeavour. A muscular man with a flaming beard, red hair and sharp turquoise eyes, he was an intimidating person in spite of being a hero. Well aware that he should be polite to him, Katsuki said, "If you want me to sulk elsewhere, you only need to ask me to go."

Endeavour shook his head and replied, "That's not necessary. Like I said, I have a lot on my mind myself."

Katsuki could just leave on his own but he had a feeling that Endeavour had a reason to speak to him personally and asked, "Are you here just to sulk like me or are you here for another reason?"

"A bit of both, honestly," answered Endeavour who the continued to speak, "I heard about your relationship with that boy who offered to sacrifice himself to save the rest of the survivors under Native's protection. Not many would willingly do that, especially not a quirkless."

Katsuki snorted derisively in response and said, "So I've been told, many times already." He then glared at Endeavour and asked, "Is that why you're here? To say the same thing everyone else who knew me already fucking said?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that you're not the only one who has made decisions which he is now regretting," said Endeavour who then explained about his past obsession to become the next number one hero.

After Katsuki heard Endeavour's shocking confession, all he could say was, "Fucking hell…!"

"That's one way to describe how screwed up my family life had become," agreed Endeavour.

Katsuki calmed himself before he asked, "All right, you have told me about your screw-up. I still don't understand why you wanted to tell me about it."

"To be perfectly honest, I probably just wanted someone from outside my own family to talk to. I… felt nothing but disdain when Touya ran away one day and never came back or when I decided to send my wife to the mental hospital after she scarred Shouto," said Endeavour who then laughed mirthlessly as he added, "As far as I know, my youngest son and I are the only ones in our family left alive in this insane new world and the only reason why he's alive is because I knocked him out before he could do anything that would put himself in danger. To make matters worse, the only reason why I'm the current number one is because All Might died to protect as many people as he could from the infected, not because of my own merit or even my son's achievements."

"I guess we both fucked up big time then," said Katsuki who then added, "-and are hated by basically everyone still alive who knows what we have done including our own families."

"Yes, we did," agreed Endeavour who then said, "The question is, are you going to sulk here forever or are you going to take action and help the remaining survivors?"

Katsuki, who had already failed as a hero for Izuku and to everyone who actually cared about him, was determined not to fail again as he spoke, "Do you even need to ask?"

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--Elsewhere…--**

Izuku had just realised three things. One, the mass of fungal growth was caused by a single infected person whom he was assuming to be a girl. Two, the girl was grieving over the what Izuku assumed to be the decomposed remains of her family. Three, the fact that girl could grieve at all meant that it might be possible to actually reach out to her in spite of her infection.

Looking at the girl who was completely covered in incredibly tough fungus which was periodically venting out fungal spores, Izuku was at a loss on how to reach out to her. Ripping the fungal growths was out of the question as he did not want to risk harming her. He had tried to call out to her but she seemed completely oblivious to his presence. As Izuku pondered on what to do, a number of slender tentacles emerged from his left arm and wiggled past the fungal shell which covered the girl. By the time Izuku realised what was going on, his mind blacked out…

 **\--Start of Flashback…--**

Komori Kinoko, a girl with honey-brown hair, a thin build and cat-like eyes with brown irises that resembled cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms, was fleeing from the chaos caused by the Nomu Outbreak together with her family. Thankfully, her quirk, [Mushroom, allowed her to keep the mutated monsters at bay by covering their eyes, noses and ears with mushrooms. However, as they were fleeing, they were suddenly attacked by a huge monster which seemed to be made of black slime. Her parents pushed her out of the way before the monster engulfed them.

Desperate to save her parents, Kinoko covered it in various mushrooms to make it dry up by absorbing its fluids. Tragically, by the time she was able to subdue the monster, her parents were already partially digested by it. Consumed by grief and infected by the slime-like monster during the fight, the girl's mutated quirk went out of control and caused various kinds of mutated mushrooms and moulds to grow around her…

 **\--End of flashback…--**

When Izuku regained his senses, he realised that he was still connected to the girl who was still inside her fungal shell. He was wondering what he should do when he suddenly heard a familiar voice from inside his own head, "Why… why do you want to help me?"

Recognising Kinoko's voice, and realising that his tentacles had somehow allowed him to mentally connect with her, Izuku honestly replied, "I… just can't walk away from someone who needs help."

The plates of the fungal shell shifted as thought Kinoko was turning to face Izuku as she asked him, "Even after everything you have gone through for being born without a quirk?"

"Wait, you saw my memories too?" asked Izuku. After Kinoko nodded, for the lack of a better term, Izuku sighed and said, "Honestly, for as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be a hero who can save people with a smile on my face." He could not help but laugh in self-depreciation as he added, "I guess I have never given up on that dream, not even after hearing the news that All Might has fallen."

"I… also wanted to be a hero but… with All Might gone… there's no hope left."

"Maybe there isn't," admitted Izuku who thought about all the people who did not believe in his dream of becoming a hero, including his own mother and especially Katsuki, before adding, "-but that does not mean that we should give up on becoming the kind of heroes… no, the kind of people we want to be."

"Being the kind of person I want to be won't bring my family back," argued Kinoko.

"No, it won't," admitted Izuku who then smiled at her and said, "-but you don't have to become that person alone either… BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

A moment of silence passed after Izuku did his best "All Might Impression" before Kinoko suddenly laughed and said, "You really are an All Might fan boy, aren't you?"

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and said, "Yeah, I guess I am." His embarrassed smile changed into an expression of shocked amazement as the fungal plates that grew all over Kinoko's body started to fall off to reveal her mutated body. Unlike the hardened fungal shell, the frilly fungal growths on her body were soft and translucent. Izuku started to blush as he realised that Kinoko was actually naked and only appeared modest due to the frilly fungal growths which covered her breasts and groin. Besides the frilly fungal growths, Kinoko also had a plate-like fungal growth which grew from the right side of her forehead, thus exposing her right eye while her other eye was hidden by her bangs.

As Izuku's small tentacles retracted back into his left arm, Kinoko smiled at the blushing boy and said, "I'll be in your mushy care, Izu-kun."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and savethe people whom I care about including the innocent."_

 **\--The following day…--**

Katsuki, who had recently started training to become a skilled fighter, was shocked to discover that Izuku was not only still alive but had secretly left a message at the gates of U.A High School which had been renamed as U.A. Shelter. After reading the message, Katsuki look up at Endeavour and asked, "Are you going to make them join us?"

"It would be ideal if they joined us willingly," admitted Endeavour who was already thinking of how Izuku's unique condition could be used to create a vaccine or even a cure for the infection. He then said, "But between the dangers of going outside unprepared and the fact that the two of them are both infected and currently unwilling to join us, it may be best that we let them go for now. If nothing else, we can be rest assured that at least two nomus will not intentionally bring us harm and may be able to convince more to not attack us."

Well aware of his past actions towards Izuku, and realising that Izuku's reasons for remaining outside the shelter made sense, Katsuki nodded in understanding before asking, "Has… Midoriya-san been informed about the letter?"

"Not yet, but I do plan to give her the letter soon. She deserves to know that much at the very least," answered Endeavour.

"Please do so. You know why I cannot give her the letter myself," said Katsuki as he gave the letter back to Endeavour.

"I know, Katsuki. I will have Native come to my office to take the letter to her."

Katsuki thanked Endeavour before leaving the office which used to belong to Nedzu, the former headmaster of the school before he became Endeavour's chief strategist.

After Katsuki left, Endeavour sighed as he thought about Izuku's reasons for not wanting to enter the shelter, "While there is no denying that he and that girl are a biohazard risk, the fact that he has decided against joining us in spite of wanting to do so also shows how little he trusts us."

"I'm surprised that you have decided to let Midoriya-kun and Komori-san go. I thought that you would do whatever it took to find them and bring them here to be experimented on to find a cure or at least a vaccine," said a quirked animal of unknown mammalian species known as Nedzu.

Looking at the large mouse-like quirked animal who was having a cup of warm water, an admittedly pitiful replacement for warm tea which was being conserved for special occasions, Endeavour said, "The biohazard risk will be too great if we force them to join us, especially that Komori girl with the fungal quirk. Also, you and I both know that as soon as we have them we will be running experiments on them and keep them isolated from the rest of the population as much as possible. While Izuku's fears may be exaggerated, I cannot call his fears completely unfounded either."

"There is also the matter of Midoriya-kun wanting to use his mutant quirk to save the other infected, isn't there?" asked Nedzu who had a knowing glint in his beady eyes.

Endeavour nodded in confirmation before he explained, "I'm sure that you are aware of it by now but many of the active heroes, civilians and even a few villains have been traumatised by the events of the past few days. I am not sure if they will be able to step up to the challenge of facing against those monsters again, especially after the loss of All Might. That is not even counting the fact that our supplies and facilities will not last forever even with the help of the Yaoyorozu family. If that boy's quirk can really be used to help the nomu regain their minds or at least lose their aggression towards non-infected, the dangers that we will face when we inevitably have to leave the shelter in the future will drop significantly."

"You are not wrong to assume such, Endeavour, but have you considered what might happen if that boy somehow manages to create a new society of nomus for himself? Before his infection, he was essentially a quirkless boy who was deemed as a worthless nobody by his peers. If he succeeds in saving more nomus to the point of forming a functional society, he will be deemed as a hero and possibly even a leader by them."

"What is your point?" asked Endeavour.

"Just a simple warning that some people will rather rule over demons than serve angels and that even the kindest of intentions can unintentionally bring great harm."

"You're implying that Midoriya-san will refuse to help us develop a cure or even a vaccine," said Endeavour.

"He will refuse to help if curing him will render him quirkless again," replied Nedzu.

"That… is something I will have to think about," said Endeavour who realised that Nedzu had a point. Midoriya Izuku had suffered years of being deemed as worthless simply because he did not have a quirk. As much as Endeavour hated to admit it, he himself would have been inclined to agree with the people who looked down on Izuku just for being quirkless. Also, as twisted as it was, being infected by the nomu virus was arguably one of the best things to have happened to Izuku as it gave him a quirk which he could actually use to help other people. Endeavour sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought, "Convincing him to help us develop a cure may be even harder than I thought!"

 **\--A while later…--**

Midoriya Inko wept happily as she realise that her beloved son had somehow avoided becoming a mindless monster after getting infected and even gained a quirk which he was already planning to use to help the infected regain their minds. Although she was saddened by the fact that he decided against joining the rest of the survivors, she could at least understand his fears of spreading the infection further and the possibility of being locked up as a test subject to be exploited. She was also glad that he would not be alone as he would be travelling with a new friend named Komori Kinoko, someone whom Inko hoped would be a kind girl for the boy. The last thing Izuku needed as another false friend like Kaccha-… Bakugou.

"Do you really think that Izuku will be able to save the other infected?" asked a frog-like girl named Asui Tsuyu. She had lost her parents to the nomu virus and had, until recently, lost any hope of ever being reunited with them. If Izuku could really restore the minds of the infected, then there was hope for her and her younger siblings to see her parents again even if their appearances had changed due to the mutations.

"I'm not sure," replied Inko who then said, "That Kinoko girl was not completely mindless by the time Izuku found her but if there is anyone who might be able to save them it will be him."

Tsuyu nodded in acceptance and prayed that Izuku would be able to save her parents.

 **\--Some distance away from U.A Shelter…--**

"You know, I used to dream about of attending that school one day," said Izuku who had a look of longing on his face as he gazed towards the former high school.

"I used to have that dream too, but we both know that we need to move on from that dream," said Kinoko.

Izuku nodded as he replied, "I know, Kino-chan." He then turned around and wore a hopeful smile as he spoke, "Let's go and save the infected!"

Kinoko smiled in return and was about to reply in affirmative when a large muscular person suddenly appeared behind her. Both Izuku and Kinoko almost soiled themselves as they stared at the intimidating nomu who wore a wrap-around bandana over the top half of his head, had hardened bones protruding from his knuckles, lacked a nose and had exposed gums and teeth. Visible steam came out of the nomu's mouth as it spoke to them, "You… help… my… daughter…"

Knowing that refusing to help the huge nomu who was at least partially self-aware was a very bad idea, Izuku thought to himself, "Why do I get the feeling we off with a VERY rough start…?"

 _"This is a story of how I, along withmy friends and companions, somehow managed to bring hope to a world ruined by a terrible plague. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

I recently watched Resident Evil: Vendetta and had a sudden urge to write a story related to it. I figured that I might as well as create an A.U. of Boku no Hero Academia with a "localised dash" of Resident Evil. I hope you guys appreciate this story.

Just a few notes to clarify:

\- It is not confirmed if All For One is alive or dead.

\- All Might is infected. Whether or not he is self-aware or has already chosen a successor before getting infected is up to debate.

\- The two Licker inspired nomu will make a comeback later in the story.

\- Izuku will form a community of nomus.

\- The huge muscular nomu who scared the crap out of Izuku and Kinoko is actually Knuckleduster.

\- This story, as well as the rest of my one-shots, is up for adoption by anyone who is interested in continuing it.

Until next time and cheers.


	16. Tale 9-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 9.1:Gal Might Izumi**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

Midoriya Izumi, a girl with fluffy dark-green hair, bright green eyes, freckles on her youthful face and an attractive tall figure with toned muscles was busy clearing the thrash at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. In another universe, she would be a boy named Midoriya Izuku who was often mocked by others for wanting to be a hero in spite of being born without a quirk. As for this universe, she was born as a girl with a mutation-type quirk called [Ogre Strength] which granted her superhuman strength and durability in spite of her seemingly human appearance. People who knew her therefore knew that she could easily lift a whole fridge with just one hand and then crush the fridge into a compacted ball of metal and plastic with her bare hands.

As for why she was clearing the beach, she decided that it was the right thing to do after she met a skinny blond man with sunken blue eyes man named Yagi Toshinori who told her how the beach used to look beautiful before it became covered in thrash. Besides, she could not turn off her superhuman strength, nor change her unusually large appetite and dense body structure which were the few indications of her superhuman nature, even if she wanted to so clearing out the rubbish was a good way for her to make use of it without accidentally hurting someone, again.

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

 **\--Start of back-story…--**

For as long as Izumi could remember, she had always been physically stronger than her peers. One of the more memorable incidents in her youth was accidentally hugging her best friend, a blond boy with sharp eyes named Bakugou Katsuki, too hard until she accidentally dislocated both of his shoulders. Izumi thought it was a miracle that Katsuki still wanted to be her friend in spite of that terrible mishap. Another memorable moment was how she was almost kidnapped but managed to get away by accidentally breaking all of her kidnapper's fingers with her small hands. She knew that the kidnapper was probably up to no good but she still felt bad about breaking his fingers and then punching him in the crotch with enough force to accidentally neuter him.

Needless to say, Izumi had to be very careful about everything she touched to avoid accidentally breaking it. The problem only got worse when she reached puberty as her already powerful strength seemed to have tripled as a result. The facts that she was easily startled and quite emotional only made controlling her own strength even harder in spite of her generally well-meaning and non-confrontational nature. To make matters even more complicated, her tendency to accidentally break things and people gave her an infamous reputation of being a delinquent who destroyed everything in her path which, aside from the damages she had unintentionally caused, were simply not true.

Although there was no denying that Izumi could become a strong hero, few doubted the possibility of her becoming an "unintentionally destructive hero" if she did not learn to control her strength. There were even those who thought that she would become a villain instead due to her reputation as a delinquent. Thankfully, Izumi loved heroes and wished to be a great hero just like All Might, the current No.1 Hero and Symbol of Peace who had incredible strength and yet used that strength for good. She could only hope that she would be able to master her own strength by the time she graduated from high school, especially U.A. High School which was the school All Might himself had graduated form.

"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."

 **\--End of back-story…--**

Izumi gently placed the last compacted ball of metal and plastic into a pick-up truck which Toshinori was kind enough to rent for her. After placing the deceptively light-looking compacted ball, Izumi dusted her hands over her track pants and then asked, "Is the truck at full capacity, Yagi-san?"

Toshinori looked at the back tyres of the truck and noted their slightly flattened shape as he replied, "It certainly seems so." He then turned his attention towards the beach and said, "I'm impressed that you managed to clean so much of the beach in only a few weeks."

Blushing bashfully, Izumi scratched the back of her head and said, "Being strong is one of my few good points." In spite of having a strong quirk and being friends with Katsuki who tended to treat her like an oversized little sister, Izumi's life was sadly not free of social bullying due to being generally passive and timid when it came to standing up for herself. While her tormentors were generally girls who treated her as a social outcast, boys tended to stay away from her due to being intimidated by her superhuman strength which she had trouble controlling at times.

Toshinori was inclined to disagree with Izumi as he knew that she had more good points that she realised herself. Not only was she physically very strong and durable due to her mutant-type quirk, she was also quite bright with a well-honed ability to analyse quirks, was quite attractive and had a kind yet brave heart. Still, even he could not deny her unfortunate tendency to accidentally break something due to her quirk. One indirect case was Izumi accidentally loading too many compacted balls of metal and plastic, which appeared small but were ridiculously dense, into the first truck that he had rented until the rear end of the truck got flattened, literally. The poor girl was tearfully apologetic over the damaged truck. He could only hope that by attending her school of choice, U.A. High School, she would be able to make friends with other aspiring heroes and learn how to better control her power.

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

While Izumi was cleaning the beach, a certain childhood friend named Katsuki was doing his own exercises at a gym. For as long as he could remember, he dreamed of becoming the next No.1 hero and his quirk, [Explosion, certainly seemed strong and useful enough for him to achieve that dream. However, in spite of his cocky and aggressive attitude, he was an intelligent person and knew at least one person who could potentially take that position instead. After all, Izumi had been freakishly strong from the moment she was four years old and had only grown stronger ever since. If he allowed himself to get complacent, he would be undoubtedly outdone by her. His many memories of having his bones dislocated or even broken by her only made him more determined to be strong enough to be capable of defeating her in a fair fight.

Thinking about his own past injuries made Katsuki snort as he thought, "Well, better to have a few dislocated or broken bones than to be pushed with enough force to be blown from one end of the street to the other end or have my arm twisted to the point of breaking its bones at several places like the last few idiots who tried to attack her." Given Izumi's infamous reputation, it was no surprise that many delinquents and even a few villains had tried to attack her only to end up getting beaten with broken bones and shattered prides. Not even Katsuki's pride was spared completely as he could still recall how Izumi withstood his explosions, which were generally held back or used out of panic to avoid her literally bone-crushing hugs, and suffered pretty much no damage at all other than her clothes getting destroyed. Granted, his more powerful explosions could stun her and knock her back but there was no denying that her body was like a bloody tank which seemed indestructible.

As Katsuki was a short-tempered person, he became angry at the memory of his own lack of power and continued his physical training with even more furious energy than before.

 _"Men are not created equal, but that does not mean that no one can challenge the status quo, for better or for worse."_

 **\--A few weeks later…--**

Izumi smiled at the beautiful sunrise at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. After a few months of cleaning, she was able to make it clean and beautiful again. Toshinori smiled proudly at the girl and asked, "Now that you have cleaned the beach, what are you planning to do next before you take part in U.A.'s entrance exam?"

"Well… I was thinking of doing some volunteer work which requires heavy-lifting," replied Izumi who smiled sheepishly and added, "It's not like my quirk is suitable for much else."

Although Toshinori wished that Izumi had more confidence in herself, he did not disagree with her decision and said, "If it is volunteer work which require heavy-lifting, I can recommend you to a few hero agencies."

Surprised, Izumi asked Toshinori, "Really, you can do that?"

"I can't guarantee that any one of them will readily accept you but I will let them know that you wish to do volunteer work until you have to take the entrance exams."

Shocked amazement changed into joyful excitement as Izumi exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Yagi-san!" In her excitement, she forgot about her own strength and rushed forward to hug Toshinori. Well aware of her strength, Toshinori quickly avoided her hug by jumping over her with unexpected speed and agility. Toshinori felt a bit sorry for Izumi as she comically crashed into the sand with enough force to create a huge cloud to sand.

 **\--A short while later…--**

A woman with brown hair and eyes named Sousaki Shino, also known as the pro-hero Mandalay who was a member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, wore a surprised expression as she asked over the phone, "You want us to take in a middle-school girl as a volunteer?"

The person who was calling her, Toshinori, replied, "The girl has a good heart and a powerful quirk. The problem is, she has trouble controlling it and tends to damage things and even people without meaning to. I am hoping that you can help her manage her difficult quirk by not only letting her work with you as a volunteer but also have Shiretoko-san help her overcome her weakness of lacking control."

"Well, we can always use another pair of strong hands in rescue work and Tomoko's quirk, [Search, might be able to help that girl overcome her weakness. That said, I'm surprised that you would actually go out your way to help her like that," said Shino.

Toshinori, who was currently in his powerfully muscular hero form, All Might, explained, "As I have said before, the girl has a good heart. She single-handedly cleaned the entire beach at Dagobah Municipal Beach Parksimply because she felt it was the right thing to do after I told her about it."

"She actually did that? All by herself?" asked Shino who was surprised by Toshinori's claim.

"Yes, she did. It only took her a few months to get it done too."

After a brief pause, Shino asked, "Are you considering her as a possible candidate as your successor?" Although All Might was undoubtedly the current No.1 Hero and Symbol of Peace, a few people knew the terrible truth that All Might was badly injured due to a fight with a terrible villain years ago. His injury was so severe that his body had wasted away to a skeletal appearance as it grew weaker over time. In fact, one of the reasons why All Might was going to join U.A. Highschool as a tutor in the following schooling year was to find a suitable successor to take his place. Shino had no idea how All Might was going to train someone to be as strong or influential as him but she was willing to bet that the girl, Izumi, seemed promising to him.

"I certainly can't deny the fact that I have thought about it but I do not plan to give her that sort of responsibility until she can perfectly control her own strength," answered Toshinori.

"Well, if you have that much faith in her, I don't see why we can't give her a chance to prove herself to us. That said, we will not be giving her special treatment just because you recommended her," said Shino.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," replied Toshinori who then added, "Send my regards to the others and thank you for accepting my recommendation on such short notice."

Shino smiled and replied to Toshinori, "You're welcome, All Might. Just make sure to give us a treat the next time we drop by in town."

"I will keep that in mind."

After the call ended, Toshinori thought about the idea of Izumi as his successor. She certainly had the physical strength and the good heart to be a possible candidate but, as stated before, he had no intention to give her that kind of responsibility until she could perfectly control her own quirk. While the heroes who taught at U.A. High School, including some of the heroes who helped to teach the students from time to time such as the Wild Wild Pussycats, knew about his failing health and his desire to find a successor, only a rare few knew how exactly he would "train" the said successor. In terms of having a strong physical body, Izumi was pretty much perfect for receiving that "training" but All Might also knew that she currently had enough trouble with her own quirk. Also, only one person could inherit his quirk, [One For All]…

 **\--One week later…--**

Izumi could barely contain her excitement as she stood before the Wild Wild Pussycats, a well known team of rescue heroes composed of Mandalay, Tiger, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll. Sousaki Shino smiled at Izumi's excitement which seemed to make her face sparkle and said, "I heard from Toshinori that you have promise as a hero so I'm expecting great things from you."

"I-I will do my best!" exclaimed Izumi who prayed to every deity she knew that she would not mess up during her time as a volunteer…

 **\--Less than five minutes later…--**

Tsuchikawa Ryuuko, who was also known as Pixie-Bob, was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She was also gaping like a fish after seeing Izumi, an admittedly tall girl with a well-toned voluptuous body and a timid personality, knock out Tiger with just one punch. He was currently foaming at the mouth and was literally stuck into a wall which looked damaged enough to break apart at any moment.

Considering that Tiger, also known as Chatora Yawara, was a tall and muscular transgender man who had a fear-inducing aura around him and a quirk that allowed him to bend his body into downright impossible positions, it was understandable that Ryuuko did not expect Izumi to be able to actually hit him let alone knock him out. Regardless of having a strength-enhancing quirk, not just anyone could knock Tiger out while actually holding back to avoid inflicting even greater harm on him. She then turned her attention to Shino and asked, "Shino, just how strong is that girl?"

Shino sighed and answered, "To put it in simple terms, not even All Might wants to get hugged by her when she gets too emotional."

Ryuuko paled at the implications as she asked, "And he wants US to train her?"

"It's mostly self-control, buy yes," affirmed Shino.

"This… is going to suck, isn't it?" asked Ryuuko.

Shino looked at a tearfully apologetic Izumi who bowed to Tiger multiple times while the fourth member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, a normally hyperactive woman with long green hair and yellow eyes named Shiretoko Tomoko, stared at Izumi with a contemplative look on her face. She then recalled that Tiger had challenged Izumi into punching him to test her strength and fighting ability which meant that Tiger's currently unconscious state was mostly his own fault. Even so, she could not completely disagree with Ryuuko and said, "That depends on how bad her control over her own strength is."

 **\--One week before the U.A. entrance exams…--**

"Thank you very much for teaching me how to control my own strength," said Izumi who bowed deeply towards the Wild Wild Pussycats. Although her control was still not perfect, it was greatly improved due to the training she had received from the Wild Wild Pussycats.

In spite of her initial doubts and fears, Shino was proud to have Izumi as her volunteer and was confident that she would become a great hero. Trouble with controlling her overwhelming strength aside, Izumi was arguably the sweetest and kindest girl she had ever met. Why, she had even managed to convince her nephew, Izumi Kouta, to let go of his cynical and jaded views on heroes which was caused by the tragically premature deaths of his parents who were pro-heroes. It was therefore not surprising that she smiled at her and said, "It's been our pleasure to have you as both a volunteer and a trainee. Just don't forget to keep your strength reined in."

"Emphasis on 'reined in'," said Ryuuko who grinned at Izumi. She could still remember how Izumi worked hard to master her own quirk even if it meant undergoing unorthodox methods of training which would have confused or even offended most aspiring heroes.

Normally, training involved the improving of one's own quirk or skills but the training which Izumi needed was mainly control and precision. As such, she received unusual forms of training such as mopping a hot springs at record-breaking speeds without accidentally breaking anything and juggling a few water balloons for a fixed duration of time without accidentally dropping or popping any of them. Other forms of training included clearing debris quickly without accidentally causing even more damage and learning how to restrain someone without accidentally breaking their bones.

Shiretoko Tomoko, also known as the pro-hero, Ragdoll, grinned energetically and said, "Don't forget to keep practising in keeping your strength under control!"

"I won't Shiretoko-san!" replied Izumi.

Chatora Yawara crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as he spoke to Izumi, "When we meet again, let's have another bout of sparring. Your fighting skills may have improved and your strength is incredible but there is always room for improvement." As strong as Izumi was, there was no denying that she lacked proper fighting skills until after she received training from the Wild Wild Pussycats.

"Yes, sir!" said Izumi who was giving off an adorable million-watt smile.

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

I am quite sure that everyone who reads Boku no Hero Academia fanfictions will know that there are fanfictions in which Izuku is a girl instead of a boy. This particular story is no exceptionand is partly inspired by 'Torako! Don't Break Anything!' which features a girl with superhuman strength and a tendency to accidentally hurt someone or break something. Seriously, you should check it out.

As far as pairing goes, Kirishima seems to be the logical choice for this version of Izumi on the grounds that he is the most capable of tanking her inhuman strength without breaking in the process. That does not mean that other boys have no interest in her though.

I am also aware that this is the first story I have posted in months. As I have stated before, the stories are intended to be one-shots featuring alternate versions of Izukuso do not expect regular updates for this series. I deeply apologise for disappointing anyone who hopes for regular updates/continuations.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	17. Tale 10-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale 10.1: Demon Slayer Izuku**

 _"Men are not created equal. That is the tragic truth of the world, especially in a world where superhuman abilities known as quirks exist."_

Midoriya Inko, a young mother with dark green hair, sighed as she dialled the phone number of her mother, Agatsuma Hana, for help and advice. She had recently learnt that her son, Midoriya Izuku, was quirkless which was very rare for his generation. Considering that her son wanted to be a hero like All Might, the current No.1 hero and Symbol of Peace, the realisation that he did not have a quirk like the other children was a terrible shock for him. Inko, who was shocked and grief-stricken at the time, failed to tell him that he could be a hero in spite of lacking a quirk and instead told him that she was sorry.

Determined to make up for her terrible mistake, and hoping against hope that her mother's stories of people who had trained their bodies to achieve superhuman feats were somehow true in any way, Inko called Hana and said, "Mom, it's me, Inko."

"What's the matter, In-chan? You sound terribly troubled."

"It's about Izuku. He… doesn't have a quirk," said Inko.

A moment of pause passed before Hana spoke again with a more sombre tone, "I see. Would you like me to come and visit?"

Tears welled up in Inko's eyes and she nodded and replied, "Yes, I would very much like that."

Before Hana put down her phone, she said, "I will be here in a few days. I think it is time that I show you and Izu-chan something that belongs to our side of the family."

 **\--One week later…--**

Bakugou Katsuki, a blond four-year-old boy with sharp red eyes and a cocky personality, was staring at Izuku who seemed to be learning a dance from his aged grandmother, Agatsuma Hana, of all things. While Izuku was a boy of similar age with fluffy dark-green hair and freckles on his chubby cheeks, Hana was a short elderly lady with long grey hair which was tied into a bun and deep red eyes. Izuku was trying his best to match Hana's movements as she danced with unexpected grace for her age.

Ever since everyone found out that Izuku was quirkless, Katsuki basically considered Izuku to be a helpless loser who would never be able to achieve anything great in his life let alone become a great hero. It was not as though Katsuki was alone in having that belief as basically everyone knew that a strong quirk was necessary to be a great hero.

Katsuki's two "friends" also saw the strange sight and one of them asked, "Should we ask them what they are doing?" Being four-year-old children, they were somewhat curious about what Izuku and the old lady whom Katsuki claimed was his grandmother were doing.

Katsuki huffed haughtily and said, "Who cares? Deku's a quirkless loser and no fancy dance moves will ever change that." He then left the park with no further comment. All three boys knew that picking on Izuku was a bad idea as his grandmother was present so Katsuki's two "friends" did not bother to ask him why he was leaving Izuku alone for once. The two "friends" also did not disagree with Katsuki's cruel statement about Izuku.

However, the three boys did not realise that Hana had somehow overheard everything from them and she almost sighed in disappointment as she thought, "To think that Izu-chan's own friend would turn on him like that just because he's quirkless. That boy's behaviour reminds me too much of the traitor, Kaigaku, from my ancestor's story for my liking. I should probably have a word with In-chan about it."

Izuku, who was doing his best to become strong in spite of lacking a quirk by controlling his breathing and strengthening his body, was blissfully unaware of what had transpired.

 **\--One month later…--**

 _"In a world where quirks exists, there are two types of people. Heroes who use their quirks to uphold justice and protect the innocent and villains who abuse their quirks for selfish gain or to hurt others instead."_

"Are you seriously telling me that Izuku actually beat up Katsuki and his two friends?" asked an incredulous Bakugou Mitsuki. Much like Katsuki, Mitsuki had blond spiky hair and sharp red eyes. She knew that her son was becoming rather cocky ever since he had discovered his admittedly powerful quirk, [Explosion, and that he was quite short-tempered like herself. It was therefore not surprising for her to find out that he had gotten himself into a fight. What she did not expect was to hear that Izuku actually managed to beat him in spite of not only being quirkless but also being outnumbered three-to-one.

The kindergarten teacher seemed nervous as she explained, "Well, it's more like Izuku gave your son and his two friends as much of a beating as they were giving him."

"And why exactly were those three boys ganging up on Izuku?" asked Mitsuki.

"That's the thing. Izuku claimed that the three boys were picking on a blond girl with yellow eyes who probably had a blood-related quirk but your son's two friends claimed that Izuku was lying and was defending a bloodthirsty villain. As for your son, he refused to say a word."

Mitsuki sighed in frustration and said, "Something tells me that Izuku is being the most honest one here."

About a month ago, Hana spoke to Mitsuki about Bakugou's behaviour and even compared him to a villainous character from an old story of the Agatsuma family, Kaigaku. Considering the fact that Kaigaku was a supposedly stronger senior and rival of Hana's ancestor, Agatsuma Zenitsu, it was easy to understand why Hana thought that Katsuki seemed too similar to that character for her liking. After all, Katsuki had no problem in admitting to his own parents that he considered Izuku as useless just because he was quirkless after a bit of questioning. Like most caring parents, including short-tempered ones like herself, Mistuki did not want Katsuki to walk down the wrong path in life and had told Katsuki to stop picking on Izuku or any other children who did not want to fight back. It was also becoming apparent that Katsuki did not listen to her.

"Still, how in the world did Izuku manage to put up a fight with three boys with quirks?" wondered Mitsuki. Little did she know that Izuku had his own talents which had nothing to do with having a quirk and everything to do with something else entirely.

 **\--A few days later…--**

Midoriya Izuku walked towards the park where he would receive his grandmother's training after school. As he made his way to the park, he recalled how he had defended a girl with blond hair and yellow eyes from being bullied by Katsuki and his two friends for drinking blood from a sparrow a few days ago…

 **\--Start of flashback…--**

Izuku was minding his own business when he saw a cat carrying a dead bird in its mouth. Although he felt sorry for the bird, Izuku knew that the cat needed to eat and was about to leave it alone when a girl stepped forward and faced it. As soon as Izuku saw the girl's face, he was filled with a sudden urge to run away as she was staring at the cat, or rather the dead bird in its mouth, as though she was starving and was looking at a delicious meal. Equally unnerved by the girl, the cat immediately dropped the bird and ran for its life.

As soon as the cat had abandoned its prey, the girl quickly lunged onto the dead bird like a starved animal and started sucking its blood. Although Izuku was terrified by the sight, he recalled his grandmother's story about immortal man-eating monsters who were once humans. Although the monsters were generally monstrous and had to be slain to be stopped, many of them had tragic pasts, were tricked into becoming monsters or were even turned into monsters against their will. As such, Izuku was willing to consider the possibility that the girl needed help in spite of her seemingly savage nature.

It should be made clear that, as far as Izuku was concerned, the whole idea an evil immortal monster turning humans into more of his own kind was not unlike the idea of a villain with a particularly powerful and dangerous quirk. As such, Izuku not only did not dismiss the story of the demons slayers who slew the monsters as mere myth, he was even willing to consider the possibility that the monsters were essentially quirkless humans who had been given quirks which negatively affected their minds and bodies. For some reason, his grandmother who was quirkless just like him found the idea quite amusing.

Back to what was happening at the time, Izuku was about to talk to her when Katsuki and his "friends" saw her and started to pick on her for being a "villain".

Determined to be a hero just like All Might, as well as the brave demon slayers from his grandmother's stories, Izuku rushed in to help the girl and focused on his breathing as he pushed Katsuki off her. He did not expect to be able to knock Katsuki off his feet or send him flying for a short distance. Needless to say, Katsuki was furious that Izuku actually managed to push him down and started attacking him alongside with his two "friends". Izuku reacted in fright and attacked the three boys while dodging their attacks. By the time the teachers caught them fighting, the blond-haired girl was long gone. As for Izuku, he got beaten up in the end but not without fighting back which left impressive bruises on the three other boys' faces. Thankfully, his mother and grandmother believed him and he did not get punished for getting into a fight with the three other boys. The same could not be said about Katsuki or his two "friends" though.

 _"However, this begs the question on who has the right or authority to decide that a person is a hero to be admired or a villain to be reviled. While personal opinions can be biased even in the best of times, society as a whole is anything but free of bias or prejudice."_

 **\--End of flashback…--**

"Who was that girl was and why did she want to eat the birdie?" thought Izuku who was about to reach the park when he suddenly heard someone sob. Curious and concerned, he searched for the source of the sobbing sound and was surprised to see her hiding behind some bushes. She was squatting down and had her balled fists over her eyes. Immediately realising that she needed help, Izuku called out to her, "E-excuse me!"

Surprised, the blond girl turned to face Izuku and her red-rimmed eyes widened in recognition as she spoke to him, "Y-you're that boy who helped me."

Izuku was shocked to see an angry red bruise on her cheek and asked, "A-are you all right? Did someone bully you again for your quirk?"

Shock was apparent on the girl's face as she asked, "Y-you know about my quirk?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head as he admitted, "Well… not entirely, but I kind of figured that you need blood for it."

The blond girl stared at him incredulously and asked, "You're… not scared of me even after knowing my quirk?"

"Do you want to hurt me and drink my blood?" asked Izuku.

Surprised by the question, the girl thought for a moment and then replied, "I… like blood but I don't want to hurt you."

"Then I have no reason to scared of you!" said Izuku who was wearing an adorable million-watt smile.

Blushing at the sight, the blond girl said, "My name's Toga Himiko. What's your name?"

"My name's Midoriya Izuku," replied the boy who offered his hand to help her get up. He then took her into the park and said, "Come on, I'm sure Hana Baa-chan can help you."

 _"To be perfectly honest, I'm still not really sure what a real hero really is. Most of the time, just I do the very best I can, if not more, and hope that it would be enough to protect and save the innocent."_

 **\--Less than a week later…--**

Midoriya Himiko, who was formerly known as Toga Himiko, knew two things. The first thing she learnt was that Agatsuma Hana was a wonderfully kind old lady who was absolutely terrifying when angry. The aura of anger which Hana exuded when she learnt about how Himiko was forced by her own parents to repress her quirk instead of finding better ways to cope with it was so strong that even Izuku got scared of her. The second thing was that Agatsuma Hana had connections with a lot of people who made it possible for Himiko to be legally adopted as a member of the Midoriya family in spite of her parents' protests. Granted, her parents tended to hit her when she did not follow their demands to be "normal" but she had not expected them to get into so much trouble for it.

Currently, Himiko was living in the same house as Izuku and his family which consisted of his mother, Midoriya Inko, and his grandmother, Hana. In addition, Izuku actually thought that her monstrously freakish quirk, the ability to transform into other people by drinking their blood, could be used for heroics of all things. Needless to say, she liked her new family who did not judge her for her quirk and instead encouraged her to find ways to cope with her lust for blood instead of simply repressing it. She suspected that part of the reason why they were so willing to give her a chance was because of their family legend of demon slayers fighting against man-eating demons who were formerly humans themselves. Personally, she found it hard to believe that Izuku's ancestor, Agatsuma Nezuko, had been turned into a demon who then travelled and fought alongside with her brother, Kamado Tanjirou, to find a cure for her condition. Nevertheless, Himiko was not inclined to judge since Izuku's strange family history had most likely made him and his family less judgemental about her blood-related quirk than most. Besides, as far as she was concerned, having an ancestor who could decapitate a demon by literally kicking his head off was awesome.

The small blond girl was busy helping Izuku with his "hero research" by watching the latest news on heroes when she suddenly heard Hana call out to her, "Himi-chan, your blood packs have arrived."

Himiko grinned broadly as she stood up and made a bee-line for the door where Hana, as well as the blood packs, was located. Although blood from blood packs did not taste as good as fresh blood, especially Izuku's, they were still plenty tasty in her point of view and did not require hurting anyone to obtain. Although less squeamish about blood, pain and injury than most, even she knew that hurting someone would inevitably attract trouble like how her blood-related parents got into trouble for hurting her.

Well aware of Himiko's desire for blood, and determined to help her manage the problem so that she could live a relatively normal life, Hana stopped Himiko from grabbing the ice box which contained the blood packs and asked, "Himi-chan, do you remember what I have taught you about your need for blood?"

Himiko nodded and answered, "I should learn to be happy with just a little bit blood just like Tamayo and Yushiro." She was referring to two demons from Hana's stories who, unlike the majority of their kin, did not eat humans and only needed a little bit of human blood to survive.

Hana smiled and nodded before she opened the ice box and gave Himiko a blood pack. She then said, "Drink only a little bit and keep the rest for later today and tomorrow." Hana then lowered her voice to a whisper as she added, "Also, In-chan and I both know that Izu-chan has been giving you his blood lately. Those plasters on his pricked fingers are a dead give-away."

Himiko paled as she realised that Izuku's attempts to secretly help her satisfy her desire for blood and study her quirk were already discovered by his mother and grandmother. Sensing her fear, Hana gave her a gentle tap on her forehead and smiled reassuringly as she spoke to her, "Don't worry, we both know that Izu-chan volunteered to give you his blood, Himi-chan. We just don't want him to accidentally hurt himself too much to help you, that's all."

Relieved that neither Hana nor Inko were upset with her or Izuku, Himiko simply said, "O-okay." She was still not completely used to not being judged as a monster or a freak for her quirk.

Hana patted Himiko's back and said, "Now, why don't you go off and see what Izu-chan has found out about the new hero's quirk?"

Nodding with a small yet genuine smile on her face, Himiko ran back to Izuku's room while carrying her blood pack.

 **\--About nine years later…--**

Izuku and Himiko were sparring at the local park where they often played as young children. Armed with wooden swords and protected by light pieces of armour on their limbs, chest and foreheads, the two teenagers sparred with such speed, strength and skill that they had impressed many people, including a certain underground hero known as Eraser Head, in spite of lacking quirks that directly improved their fighting abilities. Hana, who was observing their sparring sessions as usual, smiled as both had grown up to be respectable people in spite of their circumstances.

Although Izuku was undoubtedly quirkless, few could deny the fact that his body was stronger than most due to his increasingly harsh training regimen over the years. His lean yet strongly-build body was a physical testament of the arduous training he had endured for the sake of becoming a hero who could save others. Combined with his uncanny ability to analyse quirks and swordsmanship, Izuku had a real chance to become a hero in spite of lacking a quirk. Needless to say, many of his peers who believed that a person's worth is tied to his quirk despised him for being strong in spite of being quirkless. Surprisingly enough, Katsuki was not one of them as he grew to begrudgingly respect Izuku as a rival. It probably had to do with the fact that Izuku once accidentally broke Katsuki's ribs by punching him too hard when the latter tried to pick on Himiko again during their first year in middle school.

As for Himiko, she grew up to become an athletic teenage girl who, while not as strong or resilient as Izuku, was even more agile than him. Although she lacked his ability to analyse quirks, she was skilled in observing the mannerisms of others and knew how to act like another person. Much like Izuku, Himiko faced discrimination although the cause of her discrimination was her quirk which seemed more suitable for a bloodthirsty villain than a normal person let alone a hero. In spite of the discrimination, Himiko was able to endure it thanks to her beloved adoptive family. Much like Izuku, Himiko was essentially quirkless when fighting unless she transformed into someone and knew how to use the other person's quirk. As for how Himiko and Izuku made that discovery, Inko was willing to let Himiko to transform into her to test Izuku's theory that Himiko might be able to use another person's quirk by transforming into the said person. After all, quirks were known to alter a person's physical appearance and Himiko probably had to copy the quirk to be able to perfectly copy that person's appearance. Although Himiko could theoretically use another person's quirk after knowing how it worked, doing so would decrease the time she could remain transformed or even partially undo her transformation. In addition, she would generally be less skilled in using the copied quirk than the original user due to the understandably obvious lack of practice.

"All right you two, time is up," said Hana who then added, "Both of you will be taking your entrance exams in two day's time so no intense training until after the exam."

Well aware of the entrance exams for U.A. High School, the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan from which All Might himself had graduated from, Izuku smiled nervously and said, "I hope Himi-chan and I will be able to pass the exam. Even with the recent changes in the practical exam rules and our training, we will still be competing with many people with strong quirks who all want to enter the hero course of the school."

Although Hana knew that the success rate of entering the school, especially the hero course, was slim at best, she nevertheless smiled and said, "I'm sure you both will do well in the entrance exams, Izu-chan. Even if you fail to enter the hero course, there is always the sports festival in U.A. High School."

"You worry too much, Izu-chan," said Himiko who then added, "Even Eraser Head thinks we have a shot at becoming heroes."

"I know, but I still can't help but think of the worst case scenario," said Izuku.

"You'll both do fine as long a you do your best. After all the training you have both undergone, I'm certain you will be rewarded for it without fail," said Hana. She then turned around and woke a cheery smile as she spoke, "Now then, let's return home. In-chan is making hot pot today."

Chuckling at Hana's impressive appetite in spite of her old age and relatively small size, Izuku followed her and Himiko as they all went back home.

 **\--The day of the entrance exams into U.A. High School…--**

Izuku and Himiko were sitting in an auditorium with the other examinees, including Bakugou Katsuki who glared at them for a moment before ignoring them with a haughty huff. Although Katsuki still thought that he was better than them, he was smart enough to realise that underestimating them would be a big mistake. He could still feel a phantom pain from the ribs that Izuku had accidentally broken years ago during their first year in middle school. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, the injury made him realise that if Izuku had been serious and used his ever-present wooden sword instead of his fist, a few broken ribs would have been the least of the blond boy's problems. Even so, he was still determined to prove to the other two that he was the best and would never be beneath them.

While Katsuki mentally swore to himself to put Izuku and Himiko in their place,a blond pro-herowith a loud voice named Present Mic gave theexamineesan energetically loud welcome like a DJ. The pro-hero then explained the rules of the test which basically involved getting as many points as possible by defeating three types of enemy robots which had different levels of difficulty and therefore offered different amounts of points each.

The pro-hero's explanation of the rules of the test was interrupted when a black-haired boy with a pair of rectangular half-rim spectacles and a serious-looking face spoke, "Excuse me, may I ask a question? On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s calibre! The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"The boy then turned his attention to Toga, who was sitting between Izuku and Katsuki, and pointed at her as he added, "Moreover, you, the girl with the messy blond buns!"

"Huh?" was Toga's intelligently surprised reply.

"Can't you sit still for even onesecond? You're distracting! If you think that U.A. is some kind of pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Hearing the bespectacled boy's stern scolding, Toga, who had been humming and swinging her legs without a care of proper manners, glared at him with an angry pout on her face as she replied, "What crawled up your butt and died, Mr I-Have-A-Huge-Stick-Up-My-Arse?" Hearing Toga's rude response made Izuku slap his hand onto his face with a groan of exasperation while Katsuki, who was sitting nearby,silently agreed with Toga.

Shocked by the sheer audacity of Toga's apparently unrepentant reply, the bespectacled boy was about to give the girl a piece of his mind when Present Mic cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "About the four types of enemies, Examinee 7111, the fourth kind of villain that you'll encounter is worth zero points. You could say that they are area traps to the avoided."

Once the bespectacled boy, who was currently known as Examinee 7111, understood why there were four types of enemies, he threw one last glare at Toga who blew a raspberry at him in response before bowing to Present Mic and said, "Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!"

Present Mic then told the examinees to get ready to go to their respective areas of the arena where they would be taking the test.

 **\--At the arena…--**

While many of the examinees marvelled at the size ofthe arena which looked no different from a small city, Examinee 7111noticed that a certain green-haired boy with freckles on his face was carrying a metallic training sword which was given to him by a staff of U.A. High School. Although aware of the recent changes in the rules which allowed students to use certain weapons or equipment under specific conditions, such as lacking a quirk that was suitable for direct combat, the bespectacled boy was nevertheless curious as the green-haired boy seemed a little too comfortable with the weapon. He was tempted to ask but decided to wait until later. He had a test to pass after all.

Suddenly, Present Mic announced that the test had begun…

 **\--Meanwhile…--**

As the examinees tried their best to score as many points as possible, the teachers of U.A. High School, including the current number one hero and symbol of peace, All Might, were watching their performances. Although All Might was undoubtedlyfamous and well-liked, the true form of the large and muscular blond man with blue eyes was actually skeletal in appearance. His emaciated appearance was due to suffering a villain's attack which destroyed one of his lungs and his stomach. Inevitably, his terrible injuries caused his body to waste away and weaken to the point that he could not maintain his muscular powered-up form for more than three hours a day.

Watching the examinees fight against the robots, a few examineesstood out from the rest such as a certain blond boy with red eyes who used his explosive quirk to destroy the robots. However, two particular examinees stood out the most as they were using their metallic training swords to literally cut the robots into pieces with such skill that their strikes were simply beautiful to look at.

"Aren't the metal training swords supposed to be blunt?" asked Midnight, a beautiful and curvaceous pro-heroine with spiky dark hair.

"They are," said Cementoss, a pro-hero who resembled a block of cement with grey hair which was tied into a ponytail. He, like many of the other pro-heroes, were amazed that the two children could cause so much damage to robotic faux-villains with mere training weapons.

"Just how strong or skilled are they to be able to do that?" asked Power Loader, a short pro-hero who was wearing a yellow helmet in the shape of a rectangular excavator claw. His hidden expression was obviously incredulous as he added, "One of them only has a blood-dependent transformation quirk and the other is quirkless!"

Eraser Head, a pale-skinned man with messy black hair, smirked at the other teachers and said, "I have seen their swordsmanship and their training. Those robots are nothing compared to what their grandmother has put them through."

"Do I… even want to know?" asked All Might who was beginning to have flashbacks of his own brutally traumatising training under a certain hero named Gran Torino.

Smiling what he wasseeing, an intelligent quirked animal of unknown species named Nedzu spoke to Eraser Head, "So that's why you requested that the rules be changed not too long ago. You wanted to give those two children and others like them a chance to prove themselves to be skilled fighters in spite of being basically quirkless while fighting."

"Considering that pro-heroes often use weapons and support gear, as well as the fact that we already allow students to use support gear which are vital for effective quirk usage such as that navel laser belt, it is only rational that we allow students who are basically quirkless while in a fight to have access to certain weapons such as swords and shields," stated Eraser Head.

Nedzu, who was actually the headmaster of U.A. High School, smiled approvingly and replied, "And a rational decision it certainly was." He then turned his attention back to the screens and said, "It seems that we have gotten ourselves a lot of promising students this year." He then turned his attention to Power Loader, who nodded in understanding before pressing a big red button, as he added, "However, the thing to really test their mettle is THIS!"

 **\--After the button was pressed…--**

Everyone in Izuku's examination group gaped in shock as a massive robot the size of a big building appeared. Understandably, many of them had a similar thought about the robot that moved on tank treads, "It's ridiculously huge!"

The robot then attacked with incredible force, smashing buildings into rubble. Certain that the massive robot was the "area trap" that Present Mic had talked about and had zero points, none of the examineeswere interested in attacking it. In fact, many of them decided to run away insteadas defeating it was, both figuratively and literally, pointless.

However, Examinee 7111 noticed that one person was running towards the robot instead of away from it. Realising that the person was the green-haired boy with a sword, Izuku, he called out to him, "What are you doing? That robot is too dangerous to take out on your own and it doesn't offer any points!" His shout got the attention of some of the examinees who stopped running away to see what was happening.

Instead of replying, Izuku ignored him and ran towards the robot with no apparent regard for his own safety. While many of the examinees who saw him thought that he was crazy, Examinee 7111 noticed that his eyes were not focused on the robot but on something else instead. He then turned his attention to whatever the other boy was looking at and was shocked to see that a brown-haired girl with pink blushes on her cheeks was pinned down by some rubble that was made by the giant robot.

Realising what the green-haired boy was trying to do, Examinee 7111 cursed at his own lack of heroic spirit and ran to catch up with him. As his quirk, [Engine] gave him engines in his calves and granted him increased running speed, he was able to catch up with Izuku. That said, Examinee 7111 had to acknowledge the fact that the other boy was fast and wondered if he had some sort of speed-enhancement quirk as well.

When the two boys reached the girl, Izuku asked Examinee 7111, "Can you help me to carry this thing? I'm strong enough to lift it on my own but I'd rather not risk hurting her even more."

Examinee 7111 looked upwards and replied, "Considering that the Zero-Pointer robot is looking at us, I'm more worried about getting away from it before it attacks us!"

As if on cue, the giant robot known as a Zero-Pointer raised its arm to attack the three examinees. Realising that they had no time to waste, the two boys quickly moved the rubble aside. Izuku then lifted the girl bridal-style with ease and quickly ran away alongside with Examinee 7111.

Before long, the exam was over…

 **\--After the exam ended…--**

The brown haired girl whom Izuku and Examinee 7111 had saved was receiving medical treatment from Recovery Girl, an elderly pro-heroine whose quick, [Heal, allowed her to heal injuries by kissing them. Although Recovery Girl's healing ability was effective, it consumed the patient's energy which meant that the young girl would be tired after the treatment.

After treating the girl's injuries, Recovery Girl turned her attention towards Izuku and Examinee 7111 to say, "Now, if you two don't mind, please help me bring her to the infirmary so that she can rest."

Izuku nodded and then easily lifted the girl bridal-style, again, before saying, "Please show us the way, Recovery Girl."

Although tired, the brown haired girl was aware of who was carrying her and blushed as she could not help but enjoy the feeling of being carried in the boy's arms. Her blush did not go unnoticed Recovery Girl grinned at her and thought to herself, "Ah, youth…"

Izuku would later learn that the girl's name was Uraraka Ochako while Examinee 7111's name was Iida Tenya.

 **\--Springtime…--**

Izuku smiled at his mother and grandmother as he spoke to them, "Well, it's time for us to go, Mom, Hana Baa-chan."

Inko, who was still attractive in spite of her increased age and weight, smiled lovingly at her two children who had successfully entered the hero course of U.A. High School. On a side note, Bakugou Katsuki, Iida Tenya and Uraraka Ochako also managed to get into the hero course of the high school.

Tears of joy welled up in Inko's eyes as she spoke to Izuku and Himiko, "Both of you look like young heroes already."

Chuckling at her daughter's dramatic proclamation, Hana gazed at her two grandchildren affectionately and said, "The road to being a true hero is long and hard but I'm sure that the both of you will be able to make it somehow. Remember, a true hero treats others with kindness and respect, even their enemies."

"We know, Hana Baa-chan," said Himiko while Izuku nodded with a smile.

It was time for the two children to set for for U.A. High School and Hana could have sworn that she saw the smiling visages of Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu, Agatsuma Nezuko and Hashibira Inosuke behind Izuku as he spoke to her and Inko, "See you both soon!"

 _"This is a story of how I, along with my adopted sister and classmates, became some of the greatest heroes of our time. This is a story of heroism and being the best we can be to save and inspire others."_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

This BNHA fanfiction story is, quite obviously, inspired by Kimetsu to Yaiba. Originally, I wanted to create a story of Izuku having a quirk which made him stronger but would make him more savage with a need for human flesh and blood for extended use. However, after watching episode 19 of Kimetsu no Yaiba, I decided to create this version instead. Besides, the swordsmanship of Kimetsu no Yaiba is too awesome to leave alone.

 **Extra Notes:**

By the way, I recently read Kengan Asura and had a crazy idea which goes as follows:

The BNHA world is the future of the Kengan Asura world and the insane pre-quirk ways of martial arts is making a comeback with Izuku at the lead.

Midoriya Izuku - Descendant of Yamashita Kazuo who wants to be a hero in spite of being quirkless. Is not only good at analysing quirks but is also good at gauging the fighting abilities of others and discerning patterns. Inspired by the admittedly violent Kengan matches, especially Suekichi Kaneda who managed to gain the respect of Gaolang Wongsawat in spite of being a sickly average person, he trained his body to be strong in spite of being quirkless. It should be noted that he is willing to consider taking a path in hero management if he fails to become a pro-hero himself or is forced to retire from fighting.

Ashido Mina - Descendant of Kure Karla who prefers having fun over inheriting the legacy of the Kure clan which was dissolved due to the rise of pro-heroes. Although she has no interest in being an assassin, she knows many of the ancient Kure techniques of fighting and will not hesitate to kill if necessary. Is proficient in both her acid-based quirk and dance-based martial art techniques. (It's the eyes, admittedly.)

Tsuyu Asui - Descendant of Inaba Ryo who uses the Inaba clan's hair techniques together with her frog-based quirk. While blunt and creepy-looking due to her "Sadako-like" hairstyle, she is a kind girl who likes to help others. Much like the Kure clan, the Inabe clan dissolved with the rise of pro-heroes. (Let's face it, her face and standing posture matches pretty well with the Inaba clan.)

Yaoyorozu Momo - Descendant of Mikazuchi Rei and Kurayoshi Rino, she did not realise that her distant ancestors were involved in Kengan matches until after Izuku showed her some of the recorded matches. (Momo's hairstyle seems to fit the Mikazuchi clan's hairstyle, especially the bangs.)

Hagakure Tooru - Descendant of Hatsumi Sen, she did not realise her ancestry until Izuku showed her some of the Kengan matches of the pre-quirk era. Given Sen's womanising ways, it would not be surprising that he had left behind bastard children who would sire his descendants including a certain invisible girl. (An invisible girl who is a descendant of a man described as an elusive cloud.)

Rappa Kendo - Descendant of Sakura Hibiki who enjoys a good fight. Part of the reason why his quirk is so powerful is due to inheriting his ancestor's hidden talent for punching very hard. (Sakura Hibiki comes from a series that is linked to Kengan Asura known as Danberu Nan Kiro Moteru)

Kirishima Eijiro - Descendant of Uehara Ayaka who likes manly activities. He knew that his ancestors were boxing trainers but he did not realise that Sekibayashi Jun was one of the people who was trained by his ancestors. Needless to say, he aims to be as manly as the Kengan fighters, especially Sekibayashi Jun, Muteba Gizenga and Kuroki Gensai. (Uehara Ayaka comes from a series that is linked to Kengan Asura known as Danberu Nan Kiro Moteru)

I would like to offer this crossover idea, as well as my other stories, to whoever is interested to write a full story out of it. All I ask for in exchange are well-written stories and being acknowledged as a contributor.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	18. Not a Chapter

This is a response/rant to all the insanity that has been going on lately. Cancel Culture idiots, communist China, Twitter Puritan a-holes, Outrage Mob f-tards and rabid SJWs have been targeting Horikoshi, the mangaka of Boku no Hero Academia, lately over names and birthdays of all things.

To the people who truly love the series, please voice out your support to Horikoshi so that he knows that he is not alone. He deserves our support for creating the manga series.

As for all the people who wish to ruin him over names and birthdays of all thing, you fancy yourselves as "heroes" of social justice and equality but the sad truth is that you are no different from villains and bullies. Your opinions on this matter particular deserve NO recognition from any sane member of society.

The video link which made me decide to write this: https//watch?v=GhqyJJEDyJ4

#WeSupportYouHorikoshi


	19. Tale 11-1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Tales of Heroism**

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia. I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

 **Tale11.1: The Valorous Outsider, Porter**

 _Men are not created equal. That is the tragically unavoidabletruth ofany world in which people exist,including my original homeworld wherethe majority of its human inhabitants possesssuperhuman abilities known as quirks.Admittedly, I have only visited one other world which lay beyond my home world's boundaries of space and time. That said, I most certainly have no intention to visit any more worlds for as long as my physical body still draws breath._

 _After all, one terrifyingly harrowing experience is more than enough for most people, myself included._

 _Sadly, that world no longer exists due to the unspeakable horror that once slumbered within it. Even now, I still have nightmares of that dreadful monstrosity which could justifiably be called a god, its innumerable ever-shifting eyes glaring at me with every variation of hatred, disdain, mockery and cruelty as I somehow managed to escape from its grasping clutches by returning back to my home world. The undecipherable eldritch words that it uttered with its multitudes of cancerous tongues and malformed lips still claw at my sanity even to this present day._

 _Though the world which I somehow managed to find myself in due to inconceivably ridiculous luck was undoubtedly full of agonising suffering and damnable horrors, I must confess that it wasn't all bad in spite of its hopelessly tragic end. After all, I managed to find true companions whom I would have willingly died for had they not decided to prioritise my safety over their own. What was more, they made me realise that a person's true value lies in their ability to survive and overcome adversity no matter how hopeless the circumstances may be._

 _For a boy who had no friends and was constantly bullied due to being quirkless, finding true companions and uplifting inspiration was like finding the light of hope while being trapped in an abyss of hopeless despair._

 _To honour the memory of those people who saw value in me just because I showed then genuine concern and kindness, as well as being surprisingly resourceful and useful during hazardous expeditions, I strove to be a hero as soon as I had managed to return to my original home world._

 _This is a story of how I, a quirkless nobody, became the most infamously dark hero of my time…_

 **\--Scene 1--**

Tsukauchi Naomasa, a detective of the police force who had the ability to sense lies, needed a "fucking drink".

As for why he needed a strong drink, he had just spoken to Midoriya Izuku. A quirkless boy who had tried to commit suicide by jumping off a school building a month ago, Izuku had recently regained conciousness.

Japanese people who regain consciousness after a month-long coma normally do not scream in primal terror while speaking in English. They also normally do not suddenly experience an unnatural growth spurt which somehow included hideous scars of all things. Needless to say, Naomasa got involved to investigate both the abnormal changes in Izuku's body as well as confirm the reasons for his attempted suicide.

What was suppose to be simple questioning for less than an hour turned into an hours-long tale of the boy's recollections of his… "experiences" during his so-called coma which was something that came straight out of a Lovecraftian horror story. Some of the things which Izuku described were so disgustingly horrendous that his cat-headed colleague, Tamakawa Sansa, had to excuse himself halfway through Izuku's story so that he could rush to the nearest thrash can and vomit.

Naomasa sighed as he knew that a certain No.1 Pro-Hero named All Might, who had been blaming himself for causing Izuku to decide committing suicide, was not going to be too happy with the decidedly unnatural turn of events.

 **\--Scene 2--**

"What you say?" asked a boy with fluffy dark-green hair, green eyes with dark eye-bags, freckles on his cheeks and a lean scar-covered body named Midoriya Izuku. Due to living in the other world for at least five years, where most of its inhabitants spoke in English, his Japanese was somewhat broken due to the lack of use.

"I said that I'll fucking kill you, you worthless Deku!" yelled a boy with spiky ash-blond hair and sharp red eyes named Katsuki. It was already bad enough that he had recently received a permanent bad mark in his student record because Izuku had actually tried to kill himself but the fact that the latter was somehow STILL determined to be a hero was like rubbing salt onto an open wound.

Izuku stared at Katsuki and his two cronies for a few seconds before he suddenly smiled and laughed. It wasn't a nervous laugh or even a joyful laugh. It was a full-blown belly laugh with just enough hysteria to make even Katsuki feel unnerved.

"By the Light, you're so fake!" said Izuku who was wiping a tear from his eye.

Stunned by Izuku's response, Katsuki was dumbstruck for a moment before he became infuriated and yelled, "Who the fuck are you calling fake?!"

Izuku raised his hands in a placating manner while he explained, "You're selfish, abusive and cruel. However, you're no killer."

Katsuki blinked and had to ask, "What?"

Izuku smiled knowingly and repeated, "You're no killer, Katsuki. You lack murderous intent."

Taken aback by Izuku's explanation, Katsuki struggled to find a response. Even the home room teacher of Izuku's class was at a loss for words.

Izuku sighed before he started speaking in English, [Forgive me for speaking in English, Katsuki, but the years of being… away while I was in a coma had made my Japanese rather rusty. With that said, I'm sure that you can still understand what I'm saying. After all, we both know that you're not a savagely dumb brute in spite of your general behaviour.]

"How the bloody fuck did Deku learn to speak English so well?" thought Katsuki who was shocked by Izuku's fluency with the language.

[As I was saying, your words lack true murderous desire. Granted, you certainly have no problem with not only hurting other people but also goading them to commit suicide with neither care nor remorse. However, unless you have actually murdered someone in the time when I was in a coma after my failed suicide attempt, you are no killer] said Izuku who then fearlessly stepped forward and said, [After EVERYTHING that I had suffered over the time when I was in a coma, I no longer have any reason to fear you any more, Bakugou Katsuki.] There was a demented gleam in Izuku's eyes as he grinned at Katsuki and held up his arms as he continued to speak, [I will be a hero, Katsuki, so you can either step aside and let me try to be one in spite of being quirkless or you can use your 'strong and flashy quirk' to either cripple me permanently or even kill me outright.]

Shocked by what Izuku was saying, Katsuki's eyes widened as he stepped back and yelled, "Y-you're fucking crazy, Deku!"

Izuku's grin widened as he replied, [There can be no bravery without madness, Katsuki. I am now more than brave enough to no longer fear your explosive yet impotent wrath. The real question it, are you going to fully embrace the monster that you have been towards me for so MANY years and finally stain your hands with MY blood?]

Katsuki's eyes were wide with panic as he trembled and sweated profusely. He was supposed to be a hero who would be even greater than All Might and yet he was terrified by Izuku of all people. A small treacherous voice from the back of Katsuki's mind then whispered, "He's no longer the Deku whom you used to know. He's now a monster of YOUR own making." It was at that moment that Katsuki finally fully realised that he had truly "fucked up" due to being Izuku's bully and tormentor for years. Whatever hateful anger that Katsuki had towards Izuku, which the former had been desperately clinging onto to deny the feelings of remorseful guilt, withered away and he caught a glimpse of the madness that lurked within Izuku's eyes.

Realising that Katsuki was not going to attack and was in fact starting to hyperventilate, Izuku lowered his arms and said, [It seems that your resolve to be a hero is the real deal in spite of your abusive and cruel ways. I sincerely hope that you learn the value of kindness and empathy for they have a far greater value than what YOUR quirk-obsessed society realises.] He then walked past Katsuki without even bothering to acknowledge the presence of his terrified classmates and teacher so that he could take his seat.

Although many of Izuku's classmates did not understand much of what he had said due to their lack of fluency in the English language, they knew enough to know that Katsuki was intimidated by both his words and his apparently insane fearlessness. They shuddered as they could not help but wonder what kind of horrific experiences Izuku had suffered to lose his once-timid nature so completely and compare his well-spoken English words to an eldritch language. As for Katsuki, for the first time in his life, he felt a genuine desire to stay away from Izuku out of fear towards the boy who had changed into someone whom he could no longer recognise and the crushing feeling of guilt over his past actions which could never be undone.

 **\--Scene 3--**

Izuku was being interviewed by a woman with pale-blue skin and ling lilac hair named Kizuki Chitose. The woman who worked as a journalist was eager to learn about Izuku's mysterious changes after his coma. Thankfully, she was fluent in English although even she had trouble understanding Izuku's distinctively American accent.

Somehow, their interview was diverted from talking about Izuku's unusual circumstances to talking about the Meta Liberation Army. Considering Izuku's years of suffering due to discrimination for being quirkless, his desire to speak out his criticisms of the Meta Liberation Army which wanted quirk usage to be completely unregulated would be undeniably understandable for most in hindsight.

[So you're against the goals of the Meta Liberation Army because of your status as a discriminated quirkless person?] asked Chitose.

Izuku shrugged and replied, [Admittedly, that would be one of my personal reasons. After all, my former tormentors were not exactly obeying the current laws of quirk usage then they used their quirks to show off their… so-called superiority over me.]

[What is your other reason then?] asked Chitose.

[To answer that question, allow me to first ask you this: What do you think will happen when people realise that they possess power over others and no longer have to fear the consequences of misusing that power?] said Izuku.

Chitose blinked and asked, [What do you mean?]

[As you know, during my month-long coma, my half-shattered mind somehow managed to find itself in a completely different world where quirks as we know it did not exist and nightmarish monsters were real] said Izuku who then added, [However, in spite of the fact that unnatural horrors existed in that world, the humans there were no less capable of depraved degeneracy and vulgar cruelty. Among them were the corrupted authorities including the so-called nobles who indulged in decadent hedonism with wild unrestrained abandon.] His eyes narrowed with a dark glint in his eyes as he continued to explain, [To allow the Meta Liberation Army to achieve their goal is to allow the creation of… 'Meta Nobles' who will gleefully torment others for the sake of their cruelly uncaring amusement. Never mind the quirkless, even people with weak quirks and/or constitutions will be targeted by them for vicious sport simply because they can do whatever they please and get away with it without repercussion.]

Chitose frowned and argued, [You're exaggerating. The deregulation of quirks would allow people to fight back against their tormentors.]

Izuku chuckled bitterly as he replied, [You speak as though fairness and justice can never be vanquished. Believe me, good is no less vulnerable to defeat than evil and, more often than not, human madness and cruelty thrive when there is no moral accountability to restrain the excesses of instinctive desire and insane debauchery.] He then leaned forward and added, [The last time I checked, people with powerful quirks are still human beings capable of both valorous heroism and cruel villainy.]

Chitose leaned back and was starting to sweat nervously as she realised that she was losing in the battle of wills against Izuku. He wasn't some idealistic young man who wanted to be a hero nor was he a hero who was concerned about his public image. He was something else, a foreign outsider who did not give a damn about the current norms of society after experiencing life in a different world where actual inhuman monsters existed. She wished that she could call out Izuku's claims as the ramblings of a madman but his intelligently calm demeanour meant that he was being logically rational regardless of his beliefs.

[So you're saying that humanity as a whole should not be entrusted with complete freedom?] asked Chitose.

[Precisely] confirmed Izuku who did not seem to care about Chitose's shocked expression as he calmly added, [The idea of freedom is not evil by itself but responsibility and accountability based on sane logic and relatable morals must exist to ensure that humanity does not have the 'freedom' to devolve into hedonistic savages.]

[What makes you think that our current leaders and heroes who uphold the current laws are any less capable of… excessive indulgence?] asked Chitose who was starting to get "visibly heated" by Izuku's beliefs which went against they very core of her personal ideals.

Izuku laughed in response and said, [Honestly, nothing other than their personal set of morals and the fear of getting 'demoted' by a sufficiently incensed public!] He then grinned as he added, [I may not support the Meta Liberation Army as I believe that letting them achieve their goals would cause humanity as a whole to suffer… degenerative devolution instead of uplifting advancement but even I'm not so blind as to not notice the failings of our current system of laws and leadership. I did suffer discriminatory isolation while living as a member of our current society for years after all. Change is certainly needed but, in my opinion, unrestrained freedom will not bring about a positive change unless one views chaotic disorder as a positive.]

Chitose took a calming breath to stop herself from yelling at Izuku and said, [I think that's enough for today. Thank you for your time, Midoriya Izuku.]

[Please, the pleasure is mine. I haven't had a good discussion like this in a while] replied Izuku who then cheerfully added, [Even if the person in question is going to do everything in her power to put my words out of context to smear what little reputation I have left so that she can uphold her quirk-supremacist views.]

Shocked by Izuku's accurate assumption, Chitose stared at him as he smiled smugly at her and said in Japanese, "My Japanese broken, not completely gone. Do be honest, Miss Kizuki. I will know."

"O-of course I will be impartial, Midoriya-san!" said Chitose who then bowed and left without saying a word. She almost had a panic attack as she realised that she was close to exposing herself as a high-ranking member of the current Meta Liberation Army. Even more galling, Izuku was clearly aware of her intentions to use his own words to defame him which meant that any attempt to smear his reputation might be ineffective at best or even counter-productive at worst. She made a mental note to get someone with a strong mind-reading quirk to get a good look into Izuku's mind so that they could better understand the thought processes of that… outsider.

 **\--Scene 4--**

Chitose stared at a villainess who was a loyal member of the Meta Liberation Army with wide eyes and asked, "What in the world has happened to her?" The said villainess was currently in a room with soft wall and floor paddings and was dressed in a straight-jacket so that she would not claw at her own face. She also had a gag over her mouth so that she would not bite off her own lips and tongue or bite someone's throat off. Insane muffled mutterings could be heard as she kept repeating certain names and phrases over and over again while curled up into a pitifully small ball in a lonely corner of the room.

Yotsubashi Rikiya, a tall middle-aged man with a long pointed nose and an obtruding chin, frowned as he grimly answered, "She looked into Midoriya Izuku's mind. THIS is the result of her attempt."

Horror filled Chitose's mind as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Izuku, a quirkless boy, was somehow still relatively sane in spite of having memories which actually drove a strong mind-reader to insanity. She had to say aloud, "Just what kind of life did he have in THAT world?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. However, she does and that's why I need you to come with me and speak to her so that she can tell us at least some of the things that she had learnt which the heroes and police force have seen fit not to fully reveal to the public," said Rikiya who was also known as Re-Destro, the current leader of the Meta Liberation Army.

Chitose had an uneasy look on her face as she spoke to Rikiya, "With all due respect, Grand Commander, you need a psychologist to understand her mad ramblings, not a journalist like myself."

"I know, but apparently she's sane enough to remember that we are both responsible for sending her to that mission. She refuses to answer to anyone else," explained Rikiya.

In spite of her reservations and dread, Chitose was loyal to Rikiya and the Meta Liberation Army. As such, she agreed to go into the padded room with him to question the mentally-broken mind reader.

A few hours later, they both agreed to make themselves "stupidly drunk" in an attempt to inure themselves to some of the more horrifying truths that they had learnt from the insane villainess who had looked into Izuku's mind. After all, it was not every day people learn that cosmic horrors are real.

 **\--Scene 5--**

Izuku, who somehow managed to become a student of U.A. High School with the help of some very sharp dirks and a reinforced backpack during the practical portion of the entrance exams, tilted his head as he stared at some villains and innocently asked, "You kill and rape us?" He was currently dressed in a pair of loose brown cargo pants which was held in place by a black cloth belt, a grey pocket vest which was worn over a comfortable white T-shirt, a pair of black boots and white bandages that were wrapped over his hands and forearms. He was also carrying a reinforced backpack and a number of sheathed dirks.

The villains, who had successfully infiltrated the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (USJ) of the high school with the help of a certain misty villain with a warping quirk named Kurogiri, leered at him and two girls named Jirou Kyouka and Yaoyorozu Momo. One of them cockily replied, "Do you even need to ask?"

The villains were laughing cruelly when Izuku suddenly smiled brightly and said, "That's a relief! It makes fighting easier."

Surprised, everyone stared at Izuku in confusion until he suddenly spun around to take off his bag and then charged forward while throwing the bag at the nearest villain. Shocked by the unexpected attack, especially the unfortunate villain who realised too late that the bag was both reinforced and surprisingly heavy as it collided into his nose, the villains failed to react in time as Izuku unsheathed one of his dirks and ran towards the next nearest villain to cut his neck. His leaping strike was so decisively quick that the villain whom he had wounded took a moment to realise that he was starting to bleed. The wounded villain wore a horrified expressions on his face as his life blood flowed profusely from his cut neck.

Izuku did not even bother to turn around to look at the villain who was desperately trying to close the fatal wound in a futile attempt to stay alive as he dashed towards his next villainous victim with murderous intent. The villain panicked and tried to shoot Izuku with bullets that he could produce from his fingers but the boy easily dodged the attack and even caused him to accidentally shoot at his fellow villains by running around him. A number of the shot villains were crippled or even mortally wounded due to the unintended "friendly fire", thus forcing the bullet-shooting villain to stop using his quirk.

A villainess charged towards Izuku and transformed her arms into blades in an attempt to cleave him into two but the boy stepped back and then threw his dirk into her left eye, thus blinding it in the process. While the partially-blinded villainess was screaming in pain, Izuku unsheathed another dirk as he ran around her and then stabbed her back repeatedly. Blood spewed from her mouth as she fell forward with her back bearing numerous stab wounds.

A growing sense of horror dawned upon the villains as they realised that Izuku wasn't a mere hero in training but a well-trained killer. He smiled in a disturbingly serene manner as he spoke to them, "Surrender or be destroyed. The choice is yours." His voice was quiet, gentle even, but it held an unmistakable undertone of cold ruthlessness and promise of agonising death.

Many of the villains, so used to preying on the weak and innocent, felt their bladders and bowels empty themselves as they stared at the boy who had survived and even slain unspeakable horrors in the darkest of places. Even the braver ones felt their resolve tested in ways they never knew were possible.

As for Izuku's two classmates, a petite slender girl with lazy-looking onyx eyes and plug-like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes named Kyouka and a tall girl with a mature physique, catlike onyx eyes and long black hair named Momo, they stared at Izuku with expressions of unadulterated horror as they realised what Izuku had done. Their horror only grew as some of the desperate villains tried to kill Izuku only to be cut down by his cunningly vicious and cruelly pragmatic style fighting. It was at that moment when the two girls realised that their quirky quirkless classmate, who loved to learn about the quirks, hobbies and ambitions of others, was a ruthlessly dangerous killer.

By the time Izuku killed his sixth villain by literally gutting him alive, he was covered in the blood and gore of his enemies. Many of the remaining villains either gave up surrendered or fled for their lives. He shook his head and sighed in honest disappointment as he spoke English, [Even the quirkless brigands of that other world had more grit than these… quirk-dependent weaklings.] Both Kyouka and Momo, who had some familiarity of the English language, were shocked by his claim.

Izuku turned his attention to Kyouka and Momo who flinched at the sight of his blood-covered form. Realising that he was… unpresentable for the lack of a gentler term, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about this. Kill or be killed, you know."

 **\--Scene 6--**

Izuku, who was still covered in blood and gore, was laughing at a tall and slim man with deathly pale dry skin, messy greyish-blue hair and red eyes named Shigaraki Tomura. As for why Izuku was laughing, he was immensely amused by Tomura's hilariously inaccurate accusation of him being an overpowered assassin character. Angered by Izuku's laughter, Tomura yelled, "What's so fucking funny, you god-damned boss in mook's clothing?!"

Izuku wiped a tear from his eye and mirthfully explained, "I'm not an assassin, let alone an overpowered one. I'm actually just a porter, a support hero." He then grinned as he added, "Also, I'm quirkless."

Incredulous, and a little intimidated if he was being perfectly honest to himself, Tomura yelled, "Y-you're fucking lying! There's no way a mere support character who's quirkless can kill so many enemies even if they're low-level mobs!"

"I'm serious," argued Izuku who then smirked as he added, "Compared to real monsters, they are lambs for slaughter."

"Then it's a good thing that I have a boss-level character to use against you," said Tomura who then yelled, "Noumu, kill that freak of nature!"

Izuku was barely able to avoid a direct hit from the noumu, a huge muscular humanoid beast with a bird-like beak and an exposed brain, by moving his body to the side. However, in spite of avoiding a direct hit, Izuku could still feel his bones fracture and break as he was sent spinning and flying by the blow. Gritting his teeth due to the pain, he was sure that his broken body was in no condition to continue fighting. However, he felt neither terror nor despair as he continued to hold onto his last remaining dirk in his hand. Instead, he was filled with determination to vanquish the beast as he recalled a line from a certain highwayman named Dismas, [Fear not the hangman, nor the reaper!]

Smirking in spite of the pain and very real possibility of death, Izuku threw his dirk at the Noumu which was getting ready to charge towards him, right into its exposed brain. The beast staggered as the dirk embedded itself deeply into its brain. It's mouth frothed and its bulbous eyes twitched as it tried to pull out the dirk from its exposed organ which was starting to bleed profusely. However, before it could even touch the dirk, it fell onto the ground like a puppet which had its strings cut. It lay still with the dagger still lodged into its bleeding brain, a clear sign that it was no longer capable of fighting even if it was still alive.

[Well struck, if I must say so myself] thought Izuku as he smiled at his admittedly very lucky strike. He was quite certain that Dismas, whom he viewed as a father figure, would have been proud of his latest achievement regardless of luck. As his body landed and rolled onto the hard ground, he thought about his other companions from the other world: Reynauld, Boudica, William, Fergus, Sarmenti, Baldwin, Barristan, Paracelsus, Audrey, Bigby, Margaret, Josephine, Missandei, Tardif, Alhazred, Junia, Damian, Amani, Persephone and, the one person who was responsible for not only bringing Izuku to her world but also for sending him back to save him, a humble librarian named Velma.

Tears filled Izuku's eyes as he thought about Velma who tragically died along with the rest of his companions due to the awakening of a certain cosmic horror known as the Heart of Darkness, an eldritch abomination which was both the progenitor and the destroyer of humanity on that other world. He could still remember his confusion and despair due to ending up in a completely different world after his suicide attempt but Velma's soothing kindness had helped him to adjust and eventually become the man that he currently was.

In truth, Izuku wanted to live on that other world with Velma and the others for the rest of his life but fate had other plans as the Heart of Darkness was awakened in the end in spite of everyone's efforts to stop it by travelling around the world in a truly gruelling journey. With its awakening, the world was doomed to end and all of humanity being absorbed back into its being. In spite of Izuku's pleas to stay by her side to the very end, Velma tearfully used her hidden "trump card" to send him back in his home world. To say that the agony he felt over the loss was tremendous would be an enormous understatement. It could be said that part of his "fearlessness" was not only due to knowing true horror but also from the still-aching agony of losing both his companions and the one girl whom he had fallen in love with. Oh, how he missed her smile and gentle warmth as he held her in his arms.

Due to his severe injuries, Izuku was at death's door as he helplessly lay on the floor. He saw Tomura "completely losing his shit" due to losing the noumu and thought, [Well… I guess this is it for me. Unless help arrives quickly enough, I'll be a goner for sure.] Even though his death seemed to be inevitable, Izuku smiled as he thought, [My only regret is that I still haven't finished writing that book of mine. I'm sure Velma-chan and maybe even Tokayami-san would have loved to read it.] As Tomura stalked towards Izuku with murderous intent, the latter closed his eyes and softly whispered with a peaceful smile on his face, [I go with a clear conscience. I've given my all.]

Just as Tomura was about to end Izuku's life by making him decay through touch, a voice spoke out, [You will survive, boy. I judge it so.] Izuku opened his eyes in shock as he recognised the voice which belonged to a certain crusader named Reynauld.

Suddenly, a magic circle of arcane symbols appeared around Izuku. Shocked, Tomura stepped back as he had no intention of getting caught in whatever strange magic spell Izuku had gotten himself in. A pillar of light then erupted from the circle, engulfing the boy who stared in amazement and awe as he could make the forms of the people whom he never thought he would ever see again. Tears of joy filled his eyes as a certain girl with short brown hair and a book of eldritch lore in her hands turned around and smiled at him while saying, "Sorry it took us so long to get to you, Izuku!"

"Velma-chan… everyone…!"

 **\--Scene 7--**

Katsuki and boy with two-coloured hair named Todoroki Shouto stared with ashen-faced horror while a red-haired boy with a muscular physique named Kirishima Eijirou looked ready to vomit. Considering what they were witnessing, few could blame them.

Soon after Izuku's "unexpected reinforcements" arrived, they started to ruthlessly attack the surroundings villains. The resulting slaughter was so brutally one-sided that even Katsuki who was violent-tempered and loved victories could barely stomach it. Not even Tomura was spared from the onslaught as a certain hellion named Boudica literally cleaved him into half with her halberd before turning her attention towards the other terrified villains. Following her lead was a certain shieldbreaker named Amani whose spear pierced through even enemies with toughened hides.

Even more unnerving however was Izuku's genuinely joyous smile as he quickly joined the battle after getting healed by Velma and a certain vestal named Junia. His child-like laughter rang like melodious rings of wind chimes which only added to the insanity of the merciless killing as it pierced through the despairing death cries of the villains who were rapidly becoming "very unfortunate souls". Fighting alongside Izuku were Reynauld and a certain highwayman named Dismas who had an unmistakably proud fatherly smile hidden beneath his bandanna as he shot down a villain who tried to attack the boy.

Izuku's laughter was soon joined by the demented yet jubilant cackles of a certain jester named Sarmenti who was playing an uplifting tune with his lute as he pranced and danced around the bloody corpses of the slain villains. A certain man in chains named Bigby suddenly turned into a monstrous abomination which resembled a skinless humanoid hound with goat-like horns. The massive beast howled in fury before running after the fleeing villains who were starting to curse their bad luck, pray to whatever divine deity they knew of or cry for their mothers to save them.

A certain occultist named Alhazred rubbed his goatee thoughtfully while walking leisurely through blood-coated soil and a certain masked leper named Baldwin swung his broken blade to cut down any villain foolish enough to get close to him. Insane laughter could be heard as a certain flagellant named Damian rapturously accepted attacks which would have killed a saner man while a single wail marked the arrival of a certain "fool" who wielded a massive blade named Persephone.

Howls echoed across the battle field as a certain houndmaster named William charged into battle together with his dog, Fergus, a certain man-at-arms named Barristan and a certain bounty hunter named Tardif. Fergus harassed the fleeing villains while Tardif used his hooked chain to reel in any villains unlucky enough to be within range. Both Willaim and Barristan used their weapons to bash the heads and limbs of their enemies, breaking bones and crushing organs in the process.

Crossbow bolts and bullets flew as a certain arbalest named Missandei and a certain musketeer named Margaret shot at the fleeing villains to prevent their escape. Killing the fleeing villains who had pretty much given up fighting might not be necessary but it never hurt to make sure that they were crippled to prevent future attacks.

Not even the corpses of the fallen villains were spared as a certain grave robber named Audrey picked at their pockets to find any valuables such as wallets and cell phones while a certain plague doctor named Paracelsus gleefully dissected the corpses to study them. Following Audrey was a certain antiquarian named Josephine who gladly kept the items that Audrey had looted from the dead corpses. The fact that the three women were so nonchalant about death and slaughter deeply unnerved everyone who saw what they were doing.

Katsuki realised with growing horror that the people from the other world whom Izuku considered as his beloved companions were all insane and/or murderous. Indescribable ugly feelings swelled within his chest as he realised that he had played a role in not only driving Izuku towards attempting suicide but also making him live in a world where cruelty and murder were an everyday part of living. Forget about becoming a hero even greater than even All Might, Katsuki had actually driven someone like Izuku into becoming a murderous psychopath. Desperately pressing his hands onto his ears and closing his eyes shut to block out the bloody cacophony of gleeful insanity and terrible suffering, Katsuki recalled Izuku's words:

[After EVERYTHING that I had suffered over the time when I was in a coma, I no longer have any reason to fear you any more, Bakugou Katsuki.]

Despairing guilt and toxic self-loathing filled Katsuki's chest as he thought,"Fuck… how do I even start fixing this…? Does he even want to be fixed and be like the person he used to be…?"

 **\--Scene 8--**

After kissing Velma with passionate love, in spite of the fact that he was still covered in blood, gore and even guts, Izuku asked her, [How… how did you all manage to get here?]

[Do you remember that spell that I used to summon you to our world by accident?] asked Velma who then added, [A spell to send you back was not the only spell that I made.]

Izuku's eyes widened in realisation as he spoke, [You created another variation of that spell to send yourselves to my world after you all died!]

[That's correct, my boy] said Alhazred who smiled smugly while adding, [Of course, I helped her out in completing the spell. It's a magnificent achievement of eldritch spellcraft if I must say so myself.]

[Honestly, it was a risky gamble. Dying for real, while undoubtedly horrible given the circumstances at the time, was not the worst case scenario] said Dismas.

Izuku's expression hardened as he asked, [The Heart of Darkness, I presume?]

Dismas nodded and explained, [We couldn't let that damn thing find its way to your world.]

[Was that why it took you all so long to find your way here?] asked Izuku.

[That's the main reason. Believe me, that foul monster was determined to keep us all prisoner and had tried to hunt us down as our souls made our escape] said Reynauld.

[Thankfully, Persephone was a big help in getting us away from that horrible abomination. As it turns out, not even that cosmic entity can enter the Lost Realm without losing its way] said Junia. Persephone smiled and nodded in confirmation of Junia's claim.

Initially known known as the Fool, Persephone was originally impaled onto a small corpse which represented her lost childhood but Izuku was able to help her move on from her hopeless quest to reclaim it. Although she could have chosen to pass on, she decided to stay instead, regularly reappearing from the Lost Realm to aid Izuku and his companions in battle.

[What are the chances that IT will come to our world?] asked Izuku.

[As much as I wish to say zero, the fact that you're here is already proof that it can find her way to this world. It's only a matter of both its desire to find this world and how lucky we are] said Velma.

[That monster does hate you in particular for some reason] said Dismas.

Izuku nodded in understanding before he asked about a certain heir of a place known as the Hamlet which was built over a certain place of nightmares known as the Darkest Dungeon, [And Mr. Von Darkmoor?]

[He decided to stay behind to hold back his ancestor who had joined forces with the Heart of Darkness] explained Dismas.

[So another comrade is lost to us…] said Izuku who started to tear up as he recalled the death of one other companion, a certain "keeper" who was cursed to hold a living eldritch monster within her body known as Lavinia. She tragically died during the first battle against the Heart of Darkness which slumbered within the Darkest Dungeon. It was only by a combination determination and sheer dumb luck that Izuku and his companions managed to prevent the Heart of Darkness from consuming another victim before it was defeated. However, as stated before, they had failed to stop its followers' other attempts to awaken it in other parts of the other world. The fact that there were other threats on par with the Heart of Darkness, the very first one being the Sleeper which resided within the farmstead where the Colour of Madness was found, only made it harder to stop its awakening.

[While the loss of a comrade is indeed tragic, take heart in knowing that he chose to stay behind to confront his ancestor and to give the rest of us a chance to escape from the Heart of Darkness] said Barristan.

Izuku wiped his tears with his bloodied hands and smiled knowingly as he replied, [I understand. Thank you, Mr. Barristan.]

It did not take long for the "Champions of the Hamlet" to get acquainted with the professional heroes (pro-heroes) who were also the staff of U.A High School and the students of Class 1A.

 **\--Scene 9--**

Izuku's classmates from Class 1A, along with the students of another class from the hero course called Class 1B, stared at the a quartet which included Velma, Alhazred, Junia and Izuku himself. Velma smiled cheerfully and said, [Greetings everyone! My name is Velma and I'll be your teacher in the arts of combating eldritch forces from other worlds and universes. The first thing you will learn is how to distinguish different kinds of monsters.] Helping to translate her words to Japanese was a certain blond pro-hero who was also an English teacher named Present Mic.

Alhazred smirked as he started to chant a few spells to reanimate a dead bird into a small yet horrific unholy beast which released a mind-rending screech. Izuku, Velma, Junia and Alhazred were barely even phased by the screech while many of the students from Class 1A and Class 1B covered their ears to block out the horrifying sound. A certain cowardly and perverted boy named Mineta Minoru almost had a heart attack from the screech.

[Once you've learnt how to distinguish different kinds of monsters, we can proceed to teaching you all the best ways to slay them] said Velma who was still smiling cheerfully.

As if to prove her point, Junia crushed the bird with a single swing of her mace, causing its tainted blood and guts to spread around it. Even Present Mic struggled to stop himself from vomiting from the disgusting sight as Velma giggled and happily said, [I hope that we can all get along, everyone!]

"Plus Ultra!" said Izuku who was in an equally happy mood.

It was the start of a painfully long and horrifyingly torturous year for the students of the hero course…

 _"-but that is a story for another time…"_

 **\--End Chapter--**

 **Author's Notes:**

Yes, I actually made a 'Boku no Hero Academia' crossover with 'The Darkest Dungeon'. As for how the bloody hell it happened, it involved watching a few videos of 'The Darkest Dungeon' character mods and thinking about what Izuku would have been like if he had spent a few years in that world. It's no exaggeration to say that the idea had been "clawing at the back of my mind" until I started to write it down to finally put my over-imaginative mind at ease.

The Youtube Channel/Uploader which made me write this story:https//channel/UCLYLUZvuI91iU2xzSQU2gow

The Librarian is a Mod Character:https//watch?v=LvdmOm0v7fY

The Keeper is a Mod Character:https//watch?v=WNXpRDLaTng

The Fool is a Mod Character:https//watch?v=w0W62UgiEzQ

Also, just to make everything clear, Izuku's still a ray of sunshine… by the standards of 'The Darkest Dungeon' that is. He's happy to help out others by preparing good food, setting up comfortable places to relax and offering kind company. However, he will not hesitate to gut an enemy like a fish.

Shiozaki Ibara is most certainly going to be involved with the religious members of the Hamlet while Fumikage gets involved with Izuku and Velma. Himiko Toga, while insane even in canon, might just get along with at least some of the characters from the Hamlet.

It should be noted that Nedzu has allowed Velma to hold her "special classes" so that the students and even pro-heroes can be better prepared to combat the possible if not inevitable arrival of the Heart of Darkness or a similarly malicious cosmic entity.

Before anyone asks, there's NO sleeper agent or traitor plot twist as far as the champions of the Hamlet are concerned.

\--

Here are some of Izuku's "In-Game" Skill Sets as a "Porter" which I came up with:

Combat Skills:

Dirk Strike - Melee attack. Causes low damage to a single enemy, causes Bleed and makes Izuku step forward. (Some trinkets add Blight effects.) (Increased critical chance against marked enemies.)

Dirk Throw - Ranged attack. Causes low damage to a single enemy, causes Bleed and makes Izuku step back. (Some trinkets add Blight effects.) (Increased critical chance against marked enemies.)

Inspiring Cheer - Support skill. Reduces stress for one targeted party member. (Cannot be used on self.) (Some trinkets help to increase chance of Virtue for targeted party member.)

Plushy Hug - Self-Support skill. Reduces stress for self. (The doll is in Midoriya Inko's image.) (Some trinkets grant it the ability to increase chance for chance of virtue for other party members.)

Bandage Wounds - Support skill. Heals a small amount of health and stops Bleed for one targeted party member. (Some trinkets add Blight-curing effects)

Keen Eye - Support skill. Marks two random enemies. (Some trinkets allow Izuku to mark three random enemies instead.)

Bag Throw - Stance-changing skill. Lowers defence but increases speed and dodge chance. Also causes low damage to a single enemy, has a chance to stun the targeted enemy and makes Izuku step forward. (Can only be used once per battle and the bag cannot be re-equipped until after the battle is over.) (Increased stun chance against marked enemies.) (Losing the bag increases accuracy and critical chance of Dirk Strike and Dirk Throw.) (Some trinkets grant it the ability to knock the targeted enemy back.)

Unique Camping Skills:

Sincere Kindness - Reduces stress and increases virtue chance of both himself and a selected party member for the next few battles. (Cannot be used on self.)

Bag Rummage - Produces one to three random provision items such as food and torches. (Does not include The Blood or The Cure.) (Includes Dog Treats when the Houndmaster is present.)

Comfy Camping - Reduces stress and heals the whole party. (Consumes at least twice as much time as Sincere Kindness.)

Intense Analysis - Improves Damage, Accuracy, Protection and Evasion of the entire party for the next few battles. However, it also increases the stress of the whole party.

Passive Skills:

Virtuous Heart - Reduces stress accumulation rate and increases Virtue chance for whole party.

Porter - Increases item stacking for all provisions such as food and firewood.

I hope that everyone likes this story and the change from the usual story format.

By the way, the next chapter of Izuku's Harem Academia should be out by March so please wait patiently. Thank you.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


End file.
